Thomas Buizel Poochyena
by MrAwesomeMattyDA
Summary: Thomas Oliver Gungsten is a 15-year-old teen who lost his family to a wild Pokémon stampede in his hometown of Kilyla City. Because of this, he has had a tremendous fear of Pokémon for years. But one fateful day, he meets a Buizel and Poochyena in trouble and saves them, earning their love. After some events, he is sent into the Pokémon world of Mystery Dungeon with Team Believers.
1. Meeting Thomas

Aw, geez, I usually am not any good at telling stories, especially ones about myself. … What the heck? I love a good challenge nowadays.

You know something? I know crazy things happen in the world of Pokémon, but I never thought anything would be anything like my life.

Wait, no… Dang it! I already failed at my story. I didn't even tell you my name… Aw, well, might as well retry and get started. Sorry if I sound uninterested or lazy, I get nervous when I tell my personal story. I really am a nice, caring, and "sweet" guy, according to some elderly women that told me. Uhh…

Okay, my name is Thomas Oliver Gungsten. Well… Actually, my REAL name is Oliver Thomas Gungsten. However, because I really hate the name Oliver and my parents… um… aren't here anymore, I decided to change the order and become Thomas instead.

I lived in a "famous" city, or so I am told, called Kilyla City. It's a little island near the Sinnoh Region. You may never have heard of it, which makes me completely wonder (and laugh) why it's a "famous" place. The reason is it is actually a tiny island on the borders of the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions. So, because of that I guess, that is why my home was not on any national maps, only certain specific ones, I guess. Don't ask me how; I'm already struggling to tell my adventure as it is.

Anyway, Kilyla City is (again I laugh) "famous" for something special, and awesome, at least to me. The city is known for being a birth and ending place for many Pokémon trainers, masters, and breeders. Don't know what I mean? I mean that some people begin their journey as a trainer or such from this place, while others come here at the end of their travels and make residence here. Now, I am not laughing at the wonderful events that take place here, I'm laughing because we are famous yet nobody has yet to see a national map of us on it.

Despite that, this is where I met the closest people to me here, and where my massive story begins…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I got up that day, same old, same old. Tuesday, I think it was, somewhere in April. It was pretty late in the morning, about 9:38 Am. I really do not have to worry about "School", if all of you are asking about that. I didn't go to school. Actually, it's the Pokémon School, but I did not go there. It's where you learn all about them, how to be a caring and effective trainer, and get experience in meeting them. However, I really didn't care about Pokémon at the time; in fact, I was scared of them because of… a certain reason. You see, there was… an incident a long time ago where a horde of Pokémon charged through the city because of natural disasters, and some people didn't survive. My parents were… Um… Okay, let's get, uh, back to the story. Yeah, um, I will tell you how it ties in.

Anyways, I did not go the Pokémon School, because of the incident. However, I am pretty sure that I was the only teenager in my year who didn't attend there. Oh, by the way, I'm 15 years old. Dang it; a horrible place to squeeze that into the story… So, anyway, instead of going to "school", I would go around town for walks, talk with friends of mine, and sometimes hangout with students during lunch break at the school building. Despite me being alone, I was pretty popular because my parents were outstanding Pokémon trainers and had won all of the league championships before marrying each other.

So, I just woke up, feeling okay. I knew my daily schedule; Get up, go talk to Old Man Fellows for several hours, swing by the school to eat with my friends at lunch, and then head home to write in my daily journal about today's events, and play video games until it was time to go to bed. So, time to get up. I quickly ran down and made a good old PB&J sandwich, then ran back up after eating to change from my black pajamas. I quickly zipped into my green short-sleeve hoodie that had a yellow-tinted flame design from the waist up, electric yellow shorts, and black and orange "Zip Shoes" or whatever they called them. As I readied myself to leave, I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers.

"Oh my word," I groaned, "How could I have forgotten that?"

I quickly hurried over to my green backpack next to my bed. I made sure that everything was there; a few potions, my packed lunch, a couple of Oran berries, my favorite white and orange striped comfy blanket, and my journal and pack of pens. Hey, it may sound weird to have THOSE types of things, but you never know if and when you need them. Before I zipped it close, I brought something out of the front pouch; my blue Pokémon headband.

I know; when you wear a headband, you usually have people stare at you for wearing an uncommon item of clothing. However, my family has worn headbands for a long time; not for huge generations, but a few. I respect that and since my favorite color is blue, I wear a blue headband. I wrapped it around my forehead and tied it in the back as my brown spiky bangs fell over it. A lot of people say it makes my blue eyes flare; I don't know how.

I quickly hurried outside my house and locked the door. Just a simple white house that I got from my parents… uh, anyway, I quickly rushed through the city on my way to Old Man Fellows. As skyscrapers and corporation buildings past me, I ran politely past people to get to my destination. However, because of my fear of Pokémon at the time, whenever I saw one, I slowed down, walked around it, and then hurried again off on my way.

I am not going to bother describing the city for you, as it was so huge, I actually never visited all the parts of Kilyla City. Just picture a big city, and you'll do fine. Despite the city being peacefully and relatively nice, a lot of the adults gave me cold glares and talked behind my back. The reason is, like I said before, my parents were amazing Pokémon trainers, so a lot of people were expecting me to follow in their footsteps. However, ever since… that day, I had become afraid of Pokémon and did not want to become a trainer.

People would say, "It's okay, you should do this," or "At least try this out."

Some people are even rotten enough to say, "Just grow up and get over it. It makes you stronger."

Every day, someone somewhere would say, "Thomas should do this, Thomas should do that."

I really get angry when they say that.

I just retaliate with, "Listen, Thomas is me. Let me be me. I'll handle myself and be happy with my life."

One of the only people who ever accepted me choosing my own life than my parents was Old Man Fellows. Not only had he been a personal friend with my parents, but he understood if I had problems or was hurting. He was fairly old, but I doubt that 67 years makes you an old man, does it?

I finally arrived at his house when I came to a halt. I had knocked on the door and waited when the door opened and there he was. He still had his black smooth hair, but it was thinning out more and more every day. He always wore his favorite brown and white stripe shirt with black khakis. I swear he had several pairs because he loved them so much. He also wore black flip-flops and had a necklace in the form of a Pikachu. He smiled as I put my hand on my head and rubbed my hair.

"Good morning, Old Man," I said closing my eyes, "I hope you're having a good day this morning."

"Thanks to you stopping by, I am," he chuckled back, "It felt like ages since your last visit. Come in, come in! Have a seat, Thomas; there is so much to talk with you about."

Fellows would make us glasses of apple juice as I took off my shoes and sat on my knees at his low table. He would then set the glasses down and sit next to me as we talked and talked about different things, but today felt different.

We had finished laughing about one of the times my dad as a teenager had failed training his Pokémon to use the move, Extreme Speed, and it actually hit him directly in the chest!

"Your father just sat up, and looked around like he didn't know what happened," Fellows laughed, "He even asked me, 'Fellows, what in the world just happened?' His Manectric tried so hard not to laugh, but it and your mother kept their heads down so he wouldn't see them giggling!"

I couldn't stop laughing when he reminded me when Dad did the exact thing when I was 7 years old, and we were both there watching him.

I said barely without laughing, "Dad threatened to ground me if I didn't stop laughing!"

Fellows said with a smile, "Remember when Manectric stood in front of you so your father couldn't see you laugh?"

"That only made me laugh more!" I couldn't stop laughing, "Manectric would look at me, and we would both start in! We couldn't stop!"

Fellows gave a good laugh, and then sighed with a smile.

We both quieted down as he said, "Aw, your father… and your mother, and even Manectric. They were such a wonderful bunch. They just do not make people or Pokémon like them anymore. It's just… so terrible that they-"

"Old man," I cut him off, "Please, don't. I hate talking about that…"

"Thomas," he turned to me and said in a gentle voice, "You know as well as I do. All three of them went to evacuate as many people as they could out of the city. You and I both know that when the disaster hit its peak and wild Pokémon charged into the city out of nowhere, there was no way they..."

He stopped in his tracks finishing that sentence; I am guessing he saw me pull my legs close to me and form into a ball, getting all depressed over bringing up that issue. It's true; when the wild Pokémon charged through the city, my parents and Manectric couldn't get out in time…

"And I know," he finally picked up, "what is it like to lose someone precious to you. I lost my darling Flash to that horrible incident too…"

Flash was Old Man Fellows' Pikachu. Manectric and I used to play with it when my parents visited him. Sadly, Flash was also one of the many who didn't survive the incident. That is why the old man wears a Pikachu necklace, in remembrance of Flash.

"And," he continued on, "That is why you are afraid of Pokémon. But, Thomas, you may never know; you may one day have yet to fall in love with one of those amazing creatures. I am not forcing you to become like the trainers, I hope you know. I just want you to think about it."

"Old man," I said, but I just stopped; I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I just did not think I could ever make a friend with a Pokémon after what happened. However, I wanted to honor my parents somehow with them. I just couldn't figure it out.

"Hey now," I heard him say, "Don't be depressed, now. Just backburner what I said and let's keep on talking," as he took his juice and drank some.

I grinned and said, "You sure know how to make someone happy in a blink of an eye, Old Man. Thanks."

"Old Man?" he asked, pretending to be offended and making me laugh, "Old Man? I am not that old, am I? Oh, Boy, let me tell you some of my best adventures when I was younger and then we'll judge if I'm old or not."

So we continued to talk and talk about things and had a wonderful time. I just felt so happy when I was with him. I didn't know why at that time, but what he said took effect, like something would soon happen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

This was the first story ever posted by me online, and now it's coming to FanFic! Hope you enjoy this!


	2. Lunch and strange voices

After a few hours, I was already heading from the old man's house to the School to hang out with a few of my friends. It was lunchtime, so the board allowed me to visit them outside. None of them had a Pokémon YET, so I felt more comfortable when I visited them.

My friends were easy to find for they stood out in a crowd to me. Tucker, the curly red-headed "fireball", wore only red clothing, usually a tank-top and shorts with black sneakers. He was always "on-fire", awaiting barely the ability to have fire Pokémon. Jocinda, wearing a blue skirt, pink sandals, and brown hair that formed into a ponytail, was sort of a daydreamer, always wanting to take to the skies. No wonder her love for flying-types was expected and came through from her. Lastly, Kaname, bulging in a huge tan hooded-coat that covered his black spiky hair, black pants, dark shade-goggles, and brown sneakers, was always the slacker; always complaining, never does anything about it, the laziest kid in the School, but we loved hanging out with him. His strategies and high intellect made him perfect for psychic Pokémon.

Anyway, we sat in our normal spot and as I took my packed lunch out of my backpack and they started eating theirs, I just listened as they continued on about what they had learned and how close they had become to becoming a good trainer.

"I'm so fired up!" Tucker yelled, "I cannot wait to get my hands on a Pokéball and go and catch some hot Pokémon!"

"Whoa, there, hotshot," I said as I motioned him to simmer down, "You'll get your chance to get your Pokémon soon enough. Just hang on, and do your best."

"I just can't," he said grinning from ear to ear. "I just have to have a chance to travel the world and train my team's flare and show our stuff!"

I sort of envied him and the others at the time; I wish I had the love of Pokémon they did back then. I was such a coward and I couldn't even get near one without freaking out in my mind.

"I am sure you will do just fine," Jocinda said in her motherly voice, "I am sure you will soar to new heights as a great trainer."

"I know I will," Tucker turned to her as he ate some of his sandwich, "but I need to get out of here in order to do that. I just can't sit still and let them hold me back when I'm raring to go, Jocinda!"

Suddenly, we heard a huge sigh from Kaname. We turned to him as he rubbed his neck and looked at us with tired eyes.

"Tired?" I asked, awaiting the obvious answer.

"Uhh, I am so tired. Why do I come here?" he groaned.

"I don't know. Why do you?" I asked him. "You want to be a Pokémon trainer, right? So, shouldn't you want to be here learning?"

I don't know if he gave me a glare through his non-see-through goggles, but he let his head drop and he groaned, "Whatever, what a pain…"

Tucker slammed his hands on the table as he leaned forward and yelled, "Hey, what do you mean 'what a pain'!? You want to become strong with Pokémon, you come here!"

Jocinda looked at both of them as she closed her eyes, sensing tension, "Guys, please. Thomas is here to hang out with us. So don't fight, okay? Please, let's talk about something else."

Before we could though, we heard a snobby voice from behind us say, "My, my. Oliver Gungsten, what a surprise seeing you here."

My right eye twitched as I heard that voice. It belonged to someone I REALLY DON'T LIKE. We all turned around and saw none other than the infamous Mr. Pepperridge standing behind us. The man looked like something out of a comedy story. I mean, he always wore a nice, clean brown suit with brown shoes and a blue tie. However, his face was absolutely SCARY. His eyes were just black dots like a pencil mark, his skin looked like he put on make-up, he had the curliest mustache I had ever seen, and his brown hair had to been "perfectly and neatly" combed. And on top of that, he was a living, walking, breathing stick-figure. I'm serious! I had more fat on one of my arms than he did on his entire body! But, that's not why I disliked him.

You see, Mr. Pepperridge, despite his amazing knowledge of Pokémon and strength in battles, he was a snobby rich man who thought that the poor shouldn't have the ability to befriend Pokémon. He also would make sure that he was the number one trainer whenever someone bragged or thought they did good. But, worst of all, was that he HATED me. The reasons why were numerous, I swore. He had a rivalry with my dad when they were kids and my dad won the majority of their contests. I guess he hated our family when he had a crush on my mom, but was devastated when she told him she was marrying my dad. And, also because of my parents, he wanted me to come to the Pokémon School and be a student. That's right; he was one of the many adults who hated me for following my own choices and wanted me to become something I felt I wasn't ready for. To make my life a living hell, I didn't know, but it felt like it.

My eye kept twitching as I closed both of them and with a sarcastic smile and all my might said nicely, "Mr. Pepperridge, I believe I have told you many times now, my name is Thomas, not Oliver."

He laughed that cynical and snobby laugh and said, "Oh, my, that's right, it seems I have forgotten again, haven't I?"

"Yeah, I'm so sure of that…" I thought.

He put his hands on his hips and said, "So, Thomas, what are you doing here? Why are you at SCHOOL, I wonder?"

I gritted my teeth under my lips; I HATED it when he stressed out the word 'school' when talking to me.

"He's having lunch with us," Jocinda said, putting her hand on mine, calming me down, "He always does. It's nice to have him around."

"Ah, very well," he said, twirling his mustache. He turned to the others and said, "So, tell me everyone, how are all of your studies going? Are all of you having fun?"

They all responded in their unique way. I knew what he was doing; trying to make me jealous of my friends and want to come here! I couldn't stand him!

My friends could also sense my discontent. Kaname said, "We really enjoy our studies, true enough, but we love spending time with Thomas."

"Oh, really?" he said with a polite squeal. "Do you wish he was here more often? Maybe if-"

"Mr. Pepperridge," I interrupted, folding my hands and closing my eyes, "I thank you for believing I have talent for Pokémon and I respect you more than a lot of people here, but you and I have the same conversation every single day I come here." I turned around to his appalled face, opened my eyes, and said calmly, "No, I am not here to become a student; No, I am not thinking about becoming a student in the near-time future; and, no, I do not think you are ugly!"

"Pfft!" Tucker covered his mouth and turned away, so Mr. Pepperridge couldn't see him. Jocinda jabbed him hard in the ribs with her elbow, telling him to knock it off.

Jocinda was like the mother hen of the group; if you were risking your neck in trouble, she would quickly give you a nudge, signaling you to calm down and take it easy. She saved our butts multiple times by doing that.

"Oh!" Mr. Pepperridge fumed at me, putting his hands on his head, "Such insolence! I… I just cannot stand your intolerable behavior! The nerve of you! You have so much talent, yet you refuse to share it with the world! Ugh! Why can't you understand that I want you to succeed and become the best you can be!?"

"Then, if you really want the best for me," I said in a more louder tone, "You will respect my choices of who I am and wait patiently WHEN and IF I am ready to experience the world of Pokémon!"

I loved how I annunciated the words when I spoke to him; I know, terrible. Mr. Pepperridge looked like he was going to attack me, but then Kaname cleared his throat and got all of our attention.

"I agree," he said, "Look, you may have been able to convince me to come here, sir… but what both Thomas and I need is time and our own pace to determine our motivation, skills, and hearts. You can't rush success to your liking. It takes time to become the best."

That's Kaname for you; totally lazy and unmotivational, but when it comes to sticking up for your friends, he'll do anything.

Mr. Pepperridge calmed down, and quickly pulled out his comb.

He made sure his hair was neatly combed and replied nicely, "You are right, Kaname. I am sorry, everyone, especially you, Thomas, for losing my temper and yelling at you."

He looked at me with a smile and said, "Thomas, whenever you are ready, the Pokémon School is ready to accept you with open arms! Have a pleasant day, everyone."

With that, he walked away as my friends looked at me. I put my head on the table and covered my face.

"I hate it when he picks on me," I sighed hurt.

"That jerk is freaking unbelievable!" Tucker yelled, "I swear, if he went to a famous china shop in a fancy place like Evergrande City or someplace, he'd buy every single freaking set in the whole dumb place!"

Despite the hatefulness in Tucker's rude comment, he's right. When Mr. Pepperridge finds exceptional talent or value in you, he'll stop at nothing to bring it out of you and let it shine; even if it means bugging you everytime you try to visit your friends. I mean, he already had a hard time convincing Kaname to come here, but I have yet to see him convince me to come here or arouse Kaname's motivation.

"Aw, forget about him," Jocinda said with a smile that comforted me, "Relax. We can talk about something else if you want and-"

"But you know," we all heard Tucker say as he picked up his apple, "He is right about one thing; you have incredible skill for Pokémon, Thomas!"

"Tucker, do not get brainwashed by 'Mr. Snobby'," Jocinda warned as she wrapped up her garbage.

"Hey!" Tucker snapped at her with a glare, "I'm not forcing him, but you have to admit it. I mean, don't you remember when they asked Thomas just to do a practice battle? He took on not one, not two, but three of the School's best trainers. Three! And he beat them all!"

Kaname said after picking up his milk bottle and drinking some, "He's right, Thomas. You've got skill, but it's up to you how you live your life."

I grabbed my chip bag and snarfed a few down in disgust. However, it soon turned to contemplation, the same feeling I had earlier with Old Man Fellows. Did I really have good talent? I wasn't so sure anymore…

"What a pain," Kaname groaned as I looked at him, "Lunch is over…"

Indeed, the bell then rang and all the students started heading into the building. My cue to leave.

Kaname groaned, but then smiled, "Hey Thomas, I have a gift for you before you go."

I turned to him surprisingly as he handed me a red book.

"It's a Pokémon handbook, you know, so you can know specific Pokémon and what they like, what type they are, etc… Who knows, Thomas, you may need it," he said.

"Thanks, Kaname," I said taking the book and putting it into by backpack, "You guys have a good rest of the day."

Kaname nodded, "We'll see you later, Thomas."

Jocinda hugged me as she said, "Take care, my friend. Don't let disappointed people get you down."

Tucker laughed as he closed his eyes and said, "Hey, when I get out of here, I want a match with you, Thomas, you hear?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I said, "Take care, hotshot."

He replied, "In a while, master-man."

We hit our fists together as I grabbed my backpack. We all said good-bye, and departed as they went back to school and I to my house.

/\/\/\/\/\

It was relatively getting to the point of 'sunset' when I had reached my house. I breathed a huge relaxing sigh; what a big day today had been. But, something just stuck; what Old Man Fellows and my friends had told me; I have talent and maybe one day I'd become friends with Pokémon. I thought about it as I pulled my key out of my pocket and began to reach towards the doorknob.

_"Go to the beach…"_

My eyes suddenly opened wide; who said that? I suddenly felt chills up my spine and through my every nerve. I looked around me frantically and tried to find who in the world just talked to me. I thought it was someone like Tucker pulling a prank on me, but the voice was something I had never heard before. I thought about what happened, but then gasped when I realized it: the voice came from inside my head!

I thought about what it just said, "Go to the beach…"

But, why would I want to go to the beach? And, at this time of the day? It was way too cold to go swimming at this time of the day. Besides, my friends wouldn't come; they'd be too tired. I tried to shake this feeling off and just go inside. However, as I kept on thinking about it, my heart felt like I at least needed to check out the beach. Just in case, I decided I should go. I put my key back in my pocket and started on my way to the beach.

The beach wasn't far away from my house than it was for the rest of the city. You see, I was lucky, along with a couple other people, for our houses were right next to a small alcove near the beach. You can reach the beach from the alcove by climbing some huge rock and grass hills to get to the main section. My house was lucky, because I get the alcove all to myself sometimes. All you have to do is cut through the woods behind the houses and you instantly arrive at the alcove of the beach. For the rest of the city, you have to go through massive traffic in order to even get remotely close to the parking lot of that place. So, in my case, lucky.

I passed a few trees and jumped a few rocks in order to finally arrive at my destination. The alcove of the beach, in all of its shining glory. The waves rolled as I felt the wind against my face and through my hair. It definitely was starting to become high tide. I just seemed to lose myself in the peacefulness of the ocean. I swore I could've fallen asleep standing up.

But then, I thought to myself, "Okay, so why am I here? What I am supposed to-"

All of a sudden, I heard a cry; a Pokémon cry. In fact, I heard two of them! I looked over to my left and saw two Pokémon right close to me!

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Suddenly, Thomas sees two creatures near him and it causes him to freak out! What will happen!? Will they attack? Will something bad or good happen? Keep on reading!


	3. Swallowing fear

"Holy!" I said under my breath as I freaked.

What was I going to do? Luckily, there was a huge rock I could hide behind, so I quickly did a (and I have a feeling I am going to hate this, but I am going to say it) "barrel roll" behind it and quickly peered behind it to investigate further and get a closer look.

The two Pokémon were trapped under a huge pile of rocks, like it had fallen on top of them. They were pinned to the sand and couldn't seem to move or budge the rocks off. All I saw were their heads showing. Both were covered in scars and bruises. They were struggling very hard to get out as the tide was starting to become closer and closer.

_"What kind of Pokémon are those?"_ I wondered, looking at them.

I quickly remembered the book Kaname gave me and rustled through my backpack. I grabbed the handbook and flipped through the pages to find what kind of Pokémon they were. I looked at the first one; it seemed to be a grayish-black puppy. Its eyes had yellow scleras and red irises. Its nose is also red and two of its fangs poked out of its lower jaw. I looked through the book and found the name of the Pokémon: Poochyena, a Dark-type. Now, the other one. It was sort of an orange and tan otter of some sort. It had black eyes, white scleras, and black marks that looked like whiskers on its face, but it was markings. It also had a yellow collar that looked like an inner tube around its neck. I looked it up; it was Buizel, a Water-type.

All of a sudden, I noticed the water was very close to their faces. Buizel closed its eyes as it struggled harder and harder. Poochyena struggled too, but it seemed to be more frightened and was shaking. It seemed like Buizel said something to it; I couldn't understand Pokélanguage; heck, does any human truly understand it?

However, I looked around quickly and it didn't seem like a trainer owned them. They must have been wild Pokémon.

Was this what that strange voice in my head was trying to tell me about? Am I supposed to help them? But, I was terrified of Pokémon… How was I going to help them if I can't even let myself get near them?

All of sudden, the waves got so close; it splashed them in the faces. Both coughed, but Poochyena howled in despair and helplessness, it gave me chills throughout my body. Buizel looked at it out of desperation and shouted something. Poochyena didn't seem to listen; it started to shiver uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do until I saw it; tears streaming down both of their faces. They began to start crying as Buizel rubbed its face against Poochyena, trying to make it feel better.

That was it.

_"I am not going to let two defenseless Pokémon drown because of my fear. I have to move now!"_ I thought.

I did something I never thought I'd do; I started to get up and walk over to them.

As I grabbed my backpack and approached closer, the two immediately noticed me. At first, I thought they were going to attack me with a projectile or some sort; but when I got over there, they did not attack me. However, I could tell that they were afraid of me. They both were shivering and had closed their eyes, whimpering. I couldn't believe it; they were scared of me! In my case, it was the other way around!

"Hang on, you two," I said as I crouched down in front of them, "I'm gonna get you out of here!"

I knew I had to get them out of there, but my body wouldn't stop shaking the whole entire time. Nevertheless, I knew what I had to do. I quickly grabbed the rocks and began pulling them and throwing them in the ocean. I kept on doing this, grabbing each rock and tossing it… until I realized something; they were staring at me.

When I looked down, both of them were looking right at my eyes. Their eyes were sparkling, like as if they were touched or about to cry.

Then, Buizel asked, "Bui?" at me.

Poochyena replied with a, "Chy?" as it looked at Buizel first, and then at me.

I didn't know what they meant, but I was terrified. Sweat was literally running down my face. Part of me got so frightened; I wanted to run away right then and there…

No! I wasn't going to leave them behind to die!

_"Suck it in, Thomas. Their lives are depending on you. Stay calm; ignore them for now. You can do this,"_ I thought.

The waves were touching my knees and their little chins as I had finally reached enough rocks to the point where I could see their torsos. I quickly began to reach my hands into the area where they were trapped. When I felt their fur, all three of us shivered; all of us were startled that I was touching them. Still, I had to get them out. I carefully, with all my might, pushed their hind ends out. I did it; they were free.

I don't know what came over me at the time, but instead of letting them run themselves, I scooped them up in my arms; Poochyena was in my left and Buizel in my right. The water had splashed near my feet, showing that they could've drowned right there if I didn't help when I did. I was noting that when I felt something; they were still shivering. I looked at them; they had their eyes closed, whimpering helplessly, and hiding their faces against my chest, like they thought I was going to hurt them.

I became so frightened when I felt their faces on my chest that I wanted to drop them and run. However, I was responsible for them right now; I had to show them I wasn't scared so they wouldn't be.

I smiled and said gently in a whispering voice, "Hey, now, it's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're okay. I'm here."

Buizel and Poochyena looked at me with wide eyes; I could tell they were surprised. Heck, I was surprised! How did I become so fatherly over something just by helping two Pokémon I didn't even know?

I walked over to a soft patch of grass and set them down gently. Once I did and crouched down in front of them, Poochyena immediately cuddled against Buizel and whimpered something to it. Buizel said something to it and hugged it, but all I heard was, "Bui bu bui. Bui bui bui." They both looked at me and saw my backpack. They started to become frightened again. I instantly knew what they thought.

"Oh, no, no, no," I assured them, "It's okay. My name is Thomas. I'm not a Pokémon trainer. I don't have any Pokéballs. Even if I was or I did, I wouldn't take advantage of you."

I unzipped it and I grabbed a potion bottle. Both of them looked at each other and then back at me.

"Do you guys know what a potion is?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads as Poochyena moved closer to sniff the bottle. I became really nervous, but unknown to me at the time, both of them could tell I was.

"U-um," I stammered, "I-it's a spray bottle that helps injured Pokémon. It helps heal your wounds and scars." I set the bottle down and continued, "I'll leave it, uh, here for you to-"

Suddenly, Buizel had grabbed the bottle and pulled the cover off. Before I knew it, it had grabbed my wrist and simply sighed, "Bui," at me.

"You… want me to use the potion on you?" I asked them, "You guys really trust me?"

Both of them sort of smiled at me and nodded. They lay down on the grass and awaited me to apply the potion.

"Oh, uh… Okay," I stammered as I applied to spray bottle to their scratches.

I used my hand to gently rub in the rest, but I trembled everytime I moved it. It chilled my body that I actually was feeling their warm fur and bodies with my bare hands. Both of them saw me, but I tried not to show them.

Once I had applied a good amount, I left the bottle with them.

"Now, if you get hurt again," I said, "you can use this bottle to heal yourself. Go on, you can have it."

They looked surprised at each other. Buizel finally seemed to have the courage to grab the bottle and take it back with them.

"Also," I said getting their attention, "I'll give you these things too."

Both of them took a few baby steps closer to me when I reached into my backpack and grabbed some of the Oran berries. I know they're for Pokémon, but I have always liked them too. So, I keep a couple just in case.

"Here's a couple Oran berries for you. Not only will they fill your bellies, but they'll also make you feel better like a potion if you're hurt. Here you go," I smiled as I handed them the berries.

They both were still amazed I hadn't hurt them at all as Buizel took the berries. It looked at Poochyena and started to open its mouth, slowly smiling. Poochyena grinned as his tail started to wag.

"And," I said, catching their attention again as I pulled the blanket out, "here is a special gift for you. When I was young, my mom made this for me. She said when you really love someone and you share the blanket with them, it is much more comfy than normal. I'm sure that both of you will like it."

As I held it out for them, both of their eyes were as wide as they could be; they seemed to be in a trance. They probably couldn't imagine me giving them one of my favorite things in the world to complete strangers. They looked at each other and smiled, chuckling.

_"Wow,"_ I thought, _"I must have made them very happy or something. They looked so touched."_

Suddenly, they both looked at me; their eyes were sparkling at me as they just kept gazing at me. Then they did something that made me so afraid; they started walking towards me and began snuggling me!

I was so terrified that I began shaking. However, it didn't seem they noticed. They just closed their eyes and snuggled their heads against my chest. It scared me at the time, but later I noticed that they had stopped shivering.

I had to say something, to make them feel good and prevent them from knowing I was terrified, so I said, "Th-there, there… U-um, it's okay, uh… You're fine. Everything is all right know."

I could tell they were very happy. Poochyena was wagging his tail and Buizel just kept staring at me. They looked at me funny, but still smiling. I think they were expecting me to hug them, but at the time, I was so terrified of even getting near a Pokémon. I nodded and smiled, as they got off me and snuggled into the blanket around each other. They really liked it; their smiles and sighing really gave that away.

"So, are you two going to be okay now?" I asked.

Buizel stood up and gave me a thumb up.

"Bui bui," it said, smiling.

"Okay, then I am gonna go now. You two take care of yourselves. Good-bye," I said as I zipped my backpack, and carried with me as I walked away.

Buizel and Poochyena waved good-bye as I continued back through the woods. As I was leaving, I could hear them talking happily to each other. I chuckled to myself. It felt so good to have helped people; I always get that warm feeling in my chest when I have helped someone. I smiled as I continued on my way home. They should be fine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, my clock showed it was 10:36 pm as I was lying in bed in my pajamas. My backpack was across the floor near the door of my bedroom. I was holding my journal and thinking about today's events. I didn't even follow my schedule; I was supposed to play video games, but I didn't touch the console at all. I was too busy thinking.

First, what Old Man Fellows had said, "You may have yet to find yourself fall in love with one of those amazing creatures."

Indeed, it was. Well, maybe not 'love'. But, I had obviously had my mind on Buizel and Poochyena. Are they warm in that blanket? Were they going to be safe from danger? Why… did they look at me that way?

Then, there was my friends and the Pokémon handbook. How in the world was it a coincidence that Kaname giving me the handbook would help me know what kind of Pokémon I met on the beach? It didn't add up.

But, the strangest, the soft voice in my head telling me to go to the beach. If I hadn't gone there, Buizel and Poochyena could've died. I never would have gotten to meet them. Who was it that even said that, anyways?

Somehow these things fell into a perfect order, but I couldn't figure out what it was at the time. I was tired of writing in my journal, so I signed the date and then put it back in my backpack. I walked back to my bed and looked out the window before turning off the lights and going to sleep. I rested my head in my hands and just wondered about them. Buizel and Poochyena looked so happy back there when I was nice to them. It made me happy. I hoped they were all right.

I pondered, _"Maybe, I'll get up early tomorrow and just check up on them… Yeah! I'll do that. Tomorrow, I'll go make sure they're okay."_

So, I flipped off the lights and went to sleep. Little did I know that day would be the start of something massive in my life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And we see the lovable two critters appear for the first time! Buizel and Poochyena; luckily they were saved. But by a young boy who's terrified of them? This we gotta see! Keep on going!


	4. Unexpected followers

Sunlight was the thing that woke me up today as I woke up to an extremely bright light. My window was above my head on the bed, so it just beamed right in my eyes. I groaned as I pulled the sheets over my face. I looked at the clock: 9:00 exactly. I wondered why I had gotten up so early; I might as well sleep in. I didn't have to start my day until over a half an hour…

Suddenly, I flew the covers off me. That was right! I was going to check on Buizel and Poochyena today!

I quickly threw on my usual outfit. After I tied my headband, I grabbed my backpack and grabbed the usual breakfast sandwich. I shoved it all in my mouth as I ran out the door, locked it, and ran to the beach as fast as I could.

I was panting for air as I landed on the soft sand of the alcove. I looked around and began to investigate the area as I gripped my backpack tight. I checked carefully around where I had come from and the ocean line I could see. I saw absolutely no sign of either of them.

Then, an idea popped into my head; the rock that I hid behind led to the area I first met them. I walked behind the rock and began looking. Soon after I scanned the area, there they were. Buizel and Poochyena were on the same grassy spot I had left them earlier. They were asleep, snuggling together, wrapped in the blanket I left. They were so cute. The potion was still there, but it looked like they had eaten all of the Oran berries I gave them.

I thought, _"Ah, good. They're safe and okay. Well, time to head on back and start my daily talk with the old man."_

But just as I began turning away to leave, Poochyena let out a huge yawn and snuggled Buizel. However, it slowly opened its eyes and looked out towards the beach: right where I was standing.

Suddenly, its eyes opened wide and gasped. Its tail wagged as it took its two front paws and placed them on Buizel.

"Poochy!" it yelled, trying to wake its friend up by shaking it.

Buizel's eyes squinted as it slowly got up and gave an annoyed look at Poochyena. It looked confused as its friend kept on looking at my direction and pouncing from its front paws. Finally, Buizel turned its head and saw me. Its eyes opened wider as both of them started smiling at me. They immediately stood up as Buizel waved to me.

"Bui bui!" it yelled, inviting me over.

I walked over with a smile on my face. I crouched in front of them as they stood on the blanket. Both were looking directly into my eyes and smiling, obviously very excited about me being back.

"Good morning, you two," I said in a soft and relaxing tone, "Did you guys have an awesome sleep last night?"

Both nodded as I said, "Good. I just wanted to come and check on you to make sure you are okay."

Buizel then turned to Poochyena and said, "Bui! Bu Bui Bu!"

Poochyena nodded as it grabbed the potion bottle with its mouth. Buizel wrapped the blanket and folded it. While it was doing that, Poochyena handed me the bottle.

"Are you… giving this back to me?" I asked surprised, "I gave it to you for your needs. Are you sure you don't need this?"

Poochyena nodded. I could tell, by the way, before I asked that; their scars were completely gone, like nothing ever happened. I asked, because I just wanted to confirm my suspicion.

"Okay," I said, as I took the potion from its mouth, unzipped my backpack, and put it back in.

As I turned back to them, Buizel was handing me the nice folded blanket.

"No, no, no," I said to them, "I gave you that blanket as a gift. It's yours now. I don't need it more than you do."

Buizel gasped as it looked at Poochyena. Both seemed surprised I didn't want my favorite blanket back. But, again, that was a guess at the time. I didn't really understand Pokémon at the time.

"Well, I am glad that you both are okay. I just wanted to check up on you two. I'm going to head out now," I said as I began to reach for my backpack.

Poochyena whimpered softly. I turned my head towards its direction as it ran past me. I turned my back to Buizel and my backpack as Poochyena started running and pouncing on the sand. It crouched low to the ground as its tail wagged violently. It smiled with playful eyes at me as I chuckled.

"I wish I could play with you," I said with a smile, "but I can't. I have a bunch of things to do. I'm already late to meet with someone."

I turned and reached for my backpack to see that Buizel was zipping it closed. It looked at me and grinned. It slowly picked the backpack and handed it to me.

"Aw, thank you," I said, praising Buizel.

For a reason, it seemed to really like that.

I flipped my backpack over my shoulder and said, "Okay, you two, you guys go on and find a safe spot to live in from now on, okay? Make sure you stay together and be good. Bye-bye."

I began walking to the woods. However, something didn't feel right. I kept on walking, but I could hear other footsteps on the beach.

Oh, no! Did someone come to the beach and was attempting to capture Buizel and Poochyena?

I quickly turned around to look. I scanned the area carefully, but found no humans anywhere. I looked down, and there was only Buizel and Poochyena. …Strange. They were the same distance away from me when I started walking. How were they not further away?

I shook it off and shrugged. Probably, it was nothing. I continued on my way. When I just got to the woods edge line, I heard the footsteps again. Then my brain finally figured it out. I turned around and my answer was correct. Buizel and Poochyena were following me.

I crouched down to their eye level again and asked, "Buizel, Poochyena, you two aren't honestly thinking about following me into the city, are you?"

Buizel smiled and folded its arms as Poochyena panted and its tail kept wagging back and forth. They both nodded as they walked closer to me.

No way was I going to let them follow me into the city! It was too dangerous. I wasn't a Pokémon trainer, so I couldn't put them in Pokéballs if things got dangerous. I had to tell them straight on. I sighed, and then closed my eyes.

I opened them and said, "Guys, I know you want to come with me, but you can't. The city is a very dangerous place. You guys could get lost in there, because it is so big. Plus, there are some people if they saw you, they would try to capture you. And since I am not a Pokémon trainer, I would have to step back by law and let them attack you. You guys can't come. For your own safety, please, just stay here."

Poochyena sat down, itched its ear with its hind leg, and then tilted its head as Buizel simply groaned and put its paws on its hips. They kept looking at me, expecting me to give in and let them come. Believe me, I wanted them to be happy, but I just couldn't risk people like Mr. Pepperridge or a traveling trainer I didn't know getting their hands on them.

"No, guys," I said in a firmer tone, "You need to get moving and find someplace to live."

I reached around their bodies until I felt their hind ends and then turned them around to face away from me.

"Go on, shoo," I said nicely as I pushed gently, forcing them from me.

They both skidded to a halt and walked a few steps, but then just turned right around and walked right back in front of me. Their faces showed they were annoyed and upset about not being able to come. They closed their eyes and shook their heads 'no' at me. Buizel folded its arms as Poochyena sat in a proud manner. Then, with a "Bui" and a "Chy", they raised their heads in a pouting manner, like children disobeying their parents.

I simply sighed and put my face into my hands. I let a huge groan out; I was starting to get frustrated and annoyed.

_"This must be what is like to have children,"_I joked in my head as I quietly chuckled to myself.

I knew their reason for being upset, but they had to listen. I got close to their faces as they opened their eyes.

"Listen," I said in a gently manner, "I know you really want to come, and I understand your frustration. I really want you to think about this, though. I want you to stay here, because I care about you two."

They looked at me and tilted their heads in confusion.

"Yes, yes," I said, "I worry about you getting hurt. So, in order to stay safe, you have to stay in the woods. Okay? Do you understand me?"

Both of them looked at each other and then nodded reluctantly.

I asked, "Are you two angry at me?"

Both of them looked back at me and shook their heads. They slowly walked up to me and snuggled their heads against my chest like last time. I did not want to leave them hanging like I did when I just said 'it was all right', I had to comfort them. So, I put my hands on their backs and patted them. They sighed in happiness; I guessed they liked that.

"Okay, then," I said standing up and grabbing my backpack, "I'll see you guys off."

I watched them beginning to walk away from me away to the rock I mentioned earlier. They turned around and smiled at me. They waved and said 'good-bye' in their Pokélanguage. As I said good-bye and waved back, they walked behind it.

I smiled and took a deep breath. They would be fine. I instantly remembered Old Man Fellows as I looked up to the sky. I quickly turned around and hurried into the woods.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I rushed past people in the city, I just couldn't get the feeling of Buizel and Poochyena's safety off my mind. I mean, they were okay, but I just felt like they would get into trouble if I wasn't around. What if someone hurt them? What if they called out for me and I couldn't hear them? The thought scared me as much as seeing them in the city. I didn't want them hurt. Then, I thought to myself: why did I get so worried about Pokémon in one day? Something was very weird and I couldn't figure out what was going on in my head or my heart.

Suddenly, a chill went up my spine. I felt like somebody was following me. I quickly stopped and looked behind me. I saw cars pass by, people waiting to cross the road, buildings, and other various things in the park I was near. The only thing odd about it was the people waiting to cross the street were staring at something I couldn't see near the walk/stop sign.

_"Probably waiting for the sign to turn, I suppose,"_a thought said, going across my mind.

But, I didn't see anyone following me. I shrugged it off and went on my way.

Finally, I had reached Old Man Fellows' house and knocked on his door. Hopefully, he wasn't mad or hurt that I was late, I thought. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened and there was Fellows in his usually attire. He looked surprised, but had a smile on his face as I bowed my head in apology.

"Thomas," he said rather surprised, "I am shocked. You're late for the first time in three years for our daily chat."

"My apologies, Old Man," I said urgently, "There's something I had to check on. It was something 'personal', if you would."

"Hey, no harm, no foul," he said, "We can start a little late. But before we do, you should check your backpack."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said, completely oblivious.

He folded his arms and replied, "Well, what do you think I mean? Don't you think you look pretty silly with a blanket hanging out of your bag?"

I started to say, "Did you say a blanket? What in the-"

Suddenly, I stopped and realized what he meant. I quickly took off my backpack and put it on the ground to take a look. It was the orange and white blanket I gave Buizel and Poochyena! Its end was hanging outside the zipper. I couldn't believe I didn't catch that. But, why was it in my backpack? How did it get there?

Suddenly, I remembered how Poochyena grabbed my attention away from Buizel and my backpack, wanting to play with me. Buizel must've put it in the backpack when I wasn't looking. That's why it was zipping it closed when I turned to grab it! But why would they do that?

Of course! They wanted me to come back and give it to them, so they could play with me!

I said softly to myself, "You gotta be kidding; they didn't…"

Suddenly, I realized I spoke out loud and quickly stopped in my tracks by covering my mouth. Too late; the old man heard me and became interested.

"'They'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Who's 'they'?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing," I said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"My boy, you should know me by now," he replied, "When I want to know something, I don't stop until I find out. There's no such thing as just 'curiosity killed the cat' in my book. To me, it's 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'. You might as well come clean."

I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh. BUSTED.

I stood up and said, "Well, it's not anything wrong or illegal, so don't get worried, but…"

So I let it all out, about the voice in my head, finding two Pokémon at the beach, cleaning them up, the handbook Kaname gave me, and so forth. However, I did NOT tell him the names of the two Pokémon. I made sure of that.

"So, I checked on them this morning. They gave me back the potion, but I told them to keep the blanket. Then I said good-bye, and watched them leave, although they really didn't want to. One of them distracted me from the backpack before I left, so the other one must've put it in there again, so I could come back and play with them," I finished looking at the blanket.

Old Man Fellows put his right hand to his mouth as he said, "Hmm… I see. Tell me, Thomas, about these Pokémon…"

I looked back at him as he looked left and right slowly, and then back at me, asking, "Were they a Buizel and a Poochyena?"

My eyes widened as I took a step back and gasped. I was shocked.

"Wha? How did you know? Did you follow me? Or do you know them?" I asked urgently.

He walked up to me and said, "Neither, but…"

He motioned me closer to him.

As I came close, he said in a voice that only us could hear, "Keep your voice down as I tell you this," giving a quick glance around and back to me, "There's a Buizel and a Poochyena that have been following you since you got here. They're hiding behind the garbage can that's right behind you."

My eyes widened as I said, "Are you pulling my leg? I watched them walk away into the woods."

"Oh, really?" he whispered, stepping back.

He said aloud, motioning me to stay quiet and play along, "Well, Thomas, I'll let you inside. But, first, I have to take care of my garbage. It'll only take a second."

He then began walking towards the garbage can. I turned around, completely confused as if to what he was doing. He began to reach down into the can, almost grabbing the bag inside of it. But, suddenly, he bent down behind it in a flash and reached his arms down like he was swooping to catch something.

"Gotcha!" he said.

Suddenly, I heard a "Bui!?" and a "Chy!?"

I was totally speechless when he stood up and walked towards me; he was holding Buizel and Poochyena around the ribs in his arms! Both of them looked around completely stunned and afraid, not even knowing what just happened.

"What the?" I said, trapped between the emotions of anger and fear, "What in the world are you two doing here?"

Both of them looked at me and nervously smiled. They closed their eyes as their tails started swishing happily.

"I watched you from my upstairs window, Thomas," Fellows said, "They were following you the moment you stepped into the city. They used your blanket to keep you in their sights the whole time. They planned this from the start, probably right as you came to check on them this morning."

"But, it couldn't be!" I protested, "Could it?"

"Well, I have three good reasons," he said, "to prove my case. One, I am holding them right here. That's physical evidence if I've ever seen it. Two, you said that Poochyena distracted you from your backpack and then you saw Buizel zipping it closed. You may not have seen or paid attention to it, but it slipped your blanket back, so they both could follow you without getting lost in the city. And lastly, you claimed they left in the woods. Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" I said, completely embarrassed, "I watched them walk off myself! I said good-bye and watched them leave!"

The old mad raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Well, where and how exactly did they leave?"

I stepped back and thought aloud, "Well, I said good-bye and so did they. They began walking behind a huge rock and then I began to go and-"

Suddenly, I stopped. I clenched my teeth shut behind my lips and looked up into the sky. I put my right hand on my forehead.

"They hid behind the rock and waited for me to leave, and then they followed me," I said, finally getting the picture.

"There you go," Fellows said, "Looks like these two little scoundrels are pretty smart and clever."

Buizel and Poochyena chuckled as both of them smiled.

I walked over to them and said in a disciplining manner, "Guys, it's not funny! I told you to stay in the woods, and you totally disobeyed me. You put yourselves into a huge dangerous situation. What if I wasn't there and you got hurt? Why would you do something like that?"

Buizel simply said, "Bu," and lowered its head in shame.

Poochyena lowered its ears and whimpered, "Chy," in a high and sad tone.

"Hey now," Fellows said, grabbing all of our attention, "no need to get angry at anyone. We're all friends, right, Thomas?"

"Old man?" I asked.

"Come now," he said, setting Buizel and Poochyena down, "let's all have a good time in my house, all right? It would be rude to force them to go back to the woods now, especially on their own. Let them enjoy a good chat with us. Juice is on me."

All four of us then entered his home as he shut the door behind us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It seems already that the two little guys have taken a liking to Thomas so much, they'd follow into the dangerous city! What on earth could this be? And maybe, can Thomas be showing signs of his fear going away? Tune in for more!


	5. The hurt of crying and joy of bonds

Buizel and Poochyena had bowls full of Pokéfood and apple juice, enjoying it on the floor as the old man and I sat at the table as usual.

"I never thought I would've seen it, Thomas," he said, smiling with such pride, "You in the presence of Pokémon; who'd of thought it? I just never believed it could happen."

"It's like you said, Old Man," I replied quietly, "I never knew when… Well, I'm not in 'love' with them, but I-"

"I understand," he cut me off nicely, "So, do you think you are going to keep them?"

My eyes widened with a face of 'awakening', if you would think. Keeping them?

Wow, what a wake-up call. I did not even think that far.

"Old man, I don't even think that I could even go so far to capture them, especially after all they've been through," I said.

He took a sip of his juice and looked at me. "Oh, are you sure? I'm sure those two young boys would be perfect for you to take care of."

I'm sure I did a double-take there as I blinked. I was taken back.

"Did you say, 'boys', Old Man?" I asked, "How can you tell?"

He gave me a smile and asked, "Your friend gave you a Pokémon handbook, and you don't even know what gender those two are? My word, Thomas, what am I going to do with you?"

I chuckled as I rubbed my hair.

He turned to them and asked, "Buizel, Poochyena, can you two come here please? I need to show Thomas your gender."

Both nodded and walked over as fast as they could. Fellows crouched behind them and turned towards me.

"Okay," he said, "We'll begin with Poochyena. Poochyena, do you mind if I pick you up for a little bit?"

Poochyena shook its head as he lifted its front legs off the ground. He held it by gently placing his left hand on its chest. Its front paws rested on his left arm as he took his right hand and pointed to the area where the stomach joined with the rear legs.

"See this area?" he asked as I nodded, "To me, I found out if you look closely, some Poochyena had a tiny bit more extra fur around this spot. The ones that don't have this fur are female. This one does, so it's a male."

He set Poochyena back down and said, "Thank you, Poochyena."

It wagged its tail and smiled, as he went over to Buizel.

"Excuse me, Buizel," he said, as he turned Buizel, so its back was facing me. Buizel looked up at Fellows as it stood perfectly still.

"For a Buizel," he said, "all you have to do is look at the yellow ovals on its back. If it only has one, it is a female. But since this one had two ovals, it is a male."

He turned to Buizel and said, "Thank you too, Buizel."

It smiled as it folded its arms and nodded.

"So, there you have it," Fellows said to me, "These two are male, just like you. You three seem to get along just fine."

He stopped and seemed to stare at me passionately. I raised an eyebrow as to why he looked at me that way.

"It's just…" he began, "…I never… would've thought you would want anything to do with or know anything about Pokémon, Thomas…"

"Well…" I stopped as I looked down and smiled, and then nodded.

But when I looked up, Old Man Fellows was tearing up! Like, about to cry! I freaked out a little.

He continued, "I am just so proud of you, Thomas. You… I just… you have made me so happy…"

I felt so weird, so I had to ask him as I was slowly shaking my head, "Old Man, you're making me uncomfortable. What are you talking about? You've lost me somewhere; I don't get where you're at."

He wiped some tears and said to Buizel and Poochyena, "Can you two come here?" as he sat down in front of me.

They immediately walked over and sat next to us, making a circle.

He took a deep breath, and said, "Thomas, what I am going to say… I want you to think deeply about this and feel whatever it makes you feel."

I nodded as he said, "Have you noticed… that the entire time Buizel and Poochyena have been in the room, you haven't shivered out of fear?"

I stared dumbfounded at him; I just realized that. In fact, today I didn't walk around Pokémon in the city when I was running near them; I just ran right past them, without being afraid.

Old Man Fellows said, "Thomas, months ago, you couldn't stop shaking if a Pokémon was in the same room with you. Now, you're sitting like they're human or not even here."

I looked at both of them. They looked at me, wondering what he was talking about, but they sat silently staring at both me and the old man. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable about this conversation.

"Well," I tried to start, "that's-"

"Thomas," he interrupted, "Did you also notice that you are speaking full complete sentences around Pokémon?"

I stopped and looked at the ground at my feet. I began to feel emotions rushing up to my chest. I started to breathe deeply, with difficulty.

I heard him add, "Thomas, when you were younger, you couldn't even complete a full sentence without an 'uh', or an 'um', or mispronouncing a word when you saw a Pokémon near you. Right now, you are talking in full sentences with them around."

Okay, now, I was totally uncomfortable. Feelings I had been trying to bury and shove down in the darkest depths on my heart were being brought up in one conversation. I felt like my chest was about to burst. I had enough. I wanted him to stop.

I started to say, "O-old Man, I… I-"

He interrupted me again, "Thomas, hold perfectly still. Buizel, Poochyena, can you come here, please?"

I looked up to see him pick both of them up and sit them down in front of me. Their furry feet touched my legs. I gasped when I felt their little feet gently rest on my bare skin. They looked at me in curiosity and then looked back up at the old man.

Fellows was tearing up again as he said with happiness, "Thomas, a year ago, you instantly started to cry if someone forced you to touch a Pokémon. You didn't flinch or try to get up when they touched you just now."

I started to breathe uncontrollably and heavily. I began to look anywhere, all over the place. I started to feel like I wanted to cry. I held my chest tightly with my right hand.

I heard a low whimper from Poochyena. I looked up and both of them were staring at me, wondering if I was okay. However, at the time, seeing them made me feel even more emotional.

"I… I want… I ne-" I said, trying to say something.

Finally, I got up like a bullet and began walking to the door.

"I need some fresh air," I said, my voice trembling.

The three of them turned to me leaving. I kept walking, not looking back to see them. I knew it was rude to just get up and walk out, but I had to.

Suddenly, I heard a compassionate, "Bui bui!" behind me.

Buizel and Poochyena immediately were getting up and trying to follow me.

"NO!" I said, holding my hand, signaling them to stop.

They both took a couple steps back in surprise, and then sat down on the floor, but looking in their eyes, I could tell they wanted so desperately to comfort me by giving me a hug. Poochyena whimpered softly, as if almost telling me to come back, but I couldn't. I just…

IT HURT SO MUCH...

"You guys need to stay with Old Man Fellows for now," I said as a single tear rolled down my left eye.

Buizel came over and began rubbing Poochyena's back, trying to comfort it, but it only made me feel worse. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, but my lips were open so they could see them. I exhaled loudly in a broken manner. I needed to get out.

"What should I do with these little guys?" I heard Old Man Fellows say with a worried and concerned face as I took a step outside.

"I don't know," I said impatiently wiping my eyes, which had filled with tears, "tell them a story or something."

With that, I closed the door and buried my face in my hands as I curled up into a ball right outside his residence, with tears streaming down my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I finally had tears stop forming in my eyes as I let out a huge sigh. It had been ten minutes since I had stopped crying, and five months since my last breakdown. I looked up at the clouds and watched as they just seemed to drift carelessly throughout the big blue.

_"They look so free… so happy… just floating up there,"_I couldn't help but thinking.

What the old man had said, really hit me in the heart. All those past fears, all those things about Pokémon and me in the past, all of it just seemed to crumble away after I met those two. Did Poochyena and Buizel have a strong bond with me? Why couldn't I see it?

I shook my head and rubbed my face. I just didn't think I could be so attached to these two. How could one simple voice in my head lead me to make my whole life turn right-side up?

Suddenly, I brought my head up in realization of a noise. I looked to my right; Buizel had opened the door and was looking at me. It walked over with a face of concern as it looked at me carefully.

"Bui bu bu?" it asked me.

I nodded and replied, "Don't worry, Buizel. I just needed to get something out of my system. I'm okay now."

It turned with a smile to the inside of the room and yelled, "Bui! Bui, bu bui!"

Suddenly, Poochyena stuck its head out the door and walked next to Buizel.

It barked, "Poochy! Chy chy!" as it wagged its tail and panted.

Old Man Fellows came out and stood behind them.

He smiled as he looked down at them and said, "Thomas, I really am sorry for making you cry and feel uncomfortable. I understand if you are angry at me, but I just wanted you to understand what I meant."

"Old Man," I said gently, "I'm not angry, it's just… I've been trying to bury these feelings for 7 years… and they are getting shoved back in my face by you and these two bringing them back in only a couple days…"

I smiled softly at them. They both looked at me with compassion and understanding. I didn't understand why they glanced at me that way.

"I told them some stories while you were outside, Thomas," Fellows said, breaking the silence, "They are two imaginative and creative little critters, and they love having excitement at every turn."

Both grinned and chuckled, I could see their teeth. I looked at them with a smile.

"Did you guys hear some amazing stories? Were they good?" I asked as I grinned.

They kept grinning as they nodded and looked at me.

"Were they good 'fairy tales'?" I asked them.

They shook their heads 'no' as they closed their mouths, but still smiled.

"They were true stories?" My grin turned to a smile as I asked.

They nodded again.

Suddenly, I thought of a question that sort of made me wonder. I didn't know what the urge was, but I needed to ask.

I asked as my smile began to disappear, "Were they stories of me?"

Both of them nodded again.

I looked down at the ground and stared at my feet. I gulped as I looked back at them. My smile had completely disappeared.

"Did… did the old man tell you of the incident?" I asked.

I didn't want to hear the answer, but I knew I had to. I saw both Poochyena and Buizel nod again slowly as their smiles were gone.

I knew it. The old man told them about my past. I could tell by the looks on the two faces of Buizel and Poochyena during that conversation that they wanted to know what was wrong.

"If they are going to at least be your friends, Thomas," Fellows explained, "They needed to know why you are nervous around Pokémon still. Sooner or later, they would start thinking you didn't like them. Again, I apologize if you-"

"No sorry is needed, Old Man," I cut him off.

I started to stand up and brush myself off. Fellows walked inside for a second and grabbed my backpack. He started to come out after a while and gave to me as I faced him.

"Sooner or later, they would have had to be told about the incident," I said, glancing down at them.

I bent down and crouched in front of them. They both walked towards me and listened closely as I motioned them to listen.

I softly explained, "Now, you guys understand why I am nervous around Pokémon, even you. It's hard for me to open my feelings up, but I do not hate or dislike you."

Old Man Fellows said to me, "Thomas, what I am basically saying is… You, Buizel, and Poochyena… you three have a bond together… I can tell they just simply adore you."

I looked at them as they grinned and snuggled against my chest. Again, I felt really nervous and confused as what to do, but this was different. I was not scared. I saw them; they exhaled peacefully, as they closed their eyes and kept snuggling me. I smiled and patted their backs like I did this morning; again, they liked that.

"I don't know how you exactly touched their little hearts when you saved them… but look at them. You have just… captivated them," he started tearing up again as I just stared at them.

I completely dazed out and stared into nothing as I heard him say the following sentence, "Your father… your mother… and even Manectric… all three of them would be so proud of you."

"So proud of you"… I haven't heard that line in a long time. I wanted to cry again, but I bit my lip and turned that negative emotion into a positive one. I looked back down at both of them. Their eyes seemed to sparkle again as they smiled at me.

I said to the old man, "Yeah, I can see them now smiling at me…"

The old man grinned back at me. I could picture them now. I hoped they were watching me. I felt so proud to be with Pokémon.

Wait a minute… Pokémon… Pokémon Sc- Oh, no!

Then, I opened my eyes widened with realization. I stood up like a bullet, startling the three around me. I groaned as I ruffled my hair violently with my hands, almost pulling my headband off my forehead.

"I am supposed to meet Tucker, Jocinda, and Kaname for lunch today!" I yelled, as I grunted, and then let out a huge exhale of air.

I then realized I had scared my three friends and chuckled.

I said with a sheepish smile, "Sorry for killing the emotional mood, everybody…"

Buizel folded its arms, and smiled at me with an unimpressed look as Poochyena closed its eyes and bowed its head, trying not to giggle.

"Well, then, I guess I'll see you off," Fellows said to me, calming down, even though I didn't glance at him.

"No, you don't get it," I groaned, "I'm meeting them in the yard of the Pokémon School! I can't bring two wild Pokémon into the school! What if Mr. Pepperridge or some other trainer sees them and tries to attack them? What if they want to battle me and won't take 'no' for an answer? It's too dangerous!"

I glanced down at the two little Pokémon, who looked like they were starting to worry.

I folded my arms, and then reconsidered aloud, "But, I can't just blow off my friends, either. I've always met with them at lunch. According to Tucker, that's sometimes the only thing that keeps them going at the school…"

I was trying to think of a solution, when the old man snapped his fingers and said, "I have an idea."

Count on the old man to think several steps ahead of me. I smiled as he approached me.

He pointed at my hoodie and asked, "Thomas, that sweatshirt is a zipper hoodie, right?"

I nodded in response.

He asked, "Do you have pockets near the zipper?"

I nodded again. There was two pockets right next to the end of the sweatshirt, so I could fit my hands into.

"Okay, final question," he asked, coming a little closer, "are you comfortable with Buizel and Poochyena being close to your body for a little while?"

I started to nod and slowly grin as I said, "Aw, I think I know what you're getting at, Old Man."

He grinned as I understood his thoughts.

First, I slipped my backpack on, so that was out of the way. I unzipped my hoodie and put my hands in the pockets.

"Okay, you two," Fellows said to Poochyena and Buizel, "I want you to snuggle against Thomas' chest. However, I want you to feel for his hands in his pockets with your feet and keep them there."

Both Pokémon nodded and slowly approached me, with Buizel on my right and Poochyena on my left. They snuggled up as close as they could. I felt really nervous again as Old Man Fellows zipped up my sweatshirt. When he stopped, the zipper only showed the heads of Buizel and Poochyena, barely poking out of the opening in my hoodie. I could feel their little feet in my palms, supporting them from falling; it was scary, but rather exciting.

"Keep them out of sight, when you get to the school. Then, when it's time to go, get them snuggled again in your hoodie, zip it up, and be on your way," he said with a smile.

I heard a loud peaceful sigh; I looked down and Poochyena had closed its eyes and adjusted its head perfectly against my chest.

"Poochy…" it sighed as it looked like it would go to sleep.

Buizel sweetly smiled at it, and then looked at me, making me smile at Poochyena.

"Just hang on, you two," I said, "I am going to have lunch with my friends, and then I'll take you back to the woods to find you a place to sleep."

Buizel nodded as it snuggled on me and closed its eyes; Poochyena let out a huge whine as it yawned real wide and then got comfortable again. It could feel their tails wagging in happiness against my body.

The old man chuckled and then said to me, "You better get on your way; call me if you ever have any problems or just to chat. See you later!"

I grinned and said, "See you later, Old Man!"

With that, he went back into his house as I turned away and began walking to the schoolyard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Believe it or not, this are the original chapters 5 and 6 scrunched together. So, I hope it works still. Nevertheless, Aww, Thomas is alright... But will that plan work? Can it REALLY work? Hmm... I guess we'll have to keep reading!


	6. Ruined school plan horror

As I passed people and Pokémon, I had flipped up hood over my head, so nobody could recognize me. I hurried as fast as I could past people without falling or running. I looked down at Buizel and Poochyena; both looked like they had fallen asleep. However, they snuggled and looked up at me with total satisfaction and happiness on their faces. I smiled back at them.

"We're almost at the school, guys," I said, "I need you to be ready to hide."

Both nodded as we arrived at the schoolyard. I first checked as if to who was there. Nobody was there; the bell must've not rung yet. I quickly scanned the area for a hiding place that was close to the table I sat with my friends.

A-ha! A big bush right next to it. Perfect! I quickly hurried over to the bush and bent down in front of it. I unzipped my sweatshirt and both of them popped out in front of me.

"Okay, you two!" I said, "I want you to listen very closely. You are to hide in this bush and remain here until I come and bring you out to take you to the woods. Do you understand me?"

Both of them saluted me with a grunt. Very cute. I loved it.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the doors started to open.

"Go! Go!" I whispered as they rustled into the bush and sat down perfectly still.

They nodded as I got up and said as I walked away, "Remember, don't move."

I quickly grabbed my backpack and looked towards the doors. Nobody was looking at me. Good, it worked.

"Thomas!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see Tucker, Jocinda, and Kaname walk over to the table. I waved to them as they sat down with me and pulled out their lunches.

"So, Thomas," Tucker said with a cocky grin as he opened his yogurt, "I never knew you were a big fan of bushes…"

Oh, no. Don't tell me. Did Tucker see me right as he got out of the building? Did Jocinda and Kaname see me too?

I made a face as I scoffed, "Heh, what're you talking about, hothead?"

"Don't start with me, man," he replied, "I saw you crouching in front of that bush and talking to it when I walked out."

I became nervous as I replied with a smirk, "No, I wasn't."

"Sorry, Thomas," I heard Jocinda say as she took a sip of lemonade, "but we all saw you. You were talking to it right before you came to the table."

"So, what's with the bush?" Tucker looked at it and then back at me, "Is it poison ivy? Can I get some to shove down Craig Perkins' shirt?"

Kaname shook his head and groaned, "Tucker, don't even start. You already got an in-school suspension today with him…"

"Oh, come on," Tucker whined, "The battle with him is just getting fun!"

YES! Although it was wrong for my heart to jump for joy at hearing Tucker getting in trouble again, it got the conversation off of Buizel and Poochyena's hiding place. I had to keep it going to prevent distraction.

"Somebody want to fill me in on what just happened?" I asked with a grin.

Now that I mentioned it, Tucker had several bruises on his face and arms.

"Tucker began shooting off his big mouth about how fire Pokémon are the 'number one' type ever," Kaname groaned, "Then, a student named Craig Perkins yelled at him about how no matter how hot the flames were; all fighting-types would squash it, because they were the best ever. This ticked Tucker off, and the two got into a fist-fight."

Jocinda gave a look of disgust at Tucker and explained, "Then, the teacher walked into the room and saw them. She gave Craig a detention. The reason Tucker has an in-school suspension is that he was currently beating up Craig when she saw the fight."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at Tucker and said grinning, "So, in other words, I take it you took this Craig kid down gently?"

He laughed as he ate some of his yogurt, "Oh, yeah, but I wouldn't use the word 'gently', Thomas."

"Enough!" Jocinda snapped, "Really, Tucker! Did you have to stoop to his level?"

"Oh, geez, give me a break!" Tucker snapped back annoyed, "They sent him home, didn't they? So we don't have to worry about tension between us today!"

"Wait," I cut in, "they sent Craig home? I thought Tucker had the harsher punishment."

"Craig had a broken nose after the fight," Kaname groaned.

"A broken nose?" I exclaimed in shock.

Kaname nodded as he rubbed his left shoulder, "Yep, they sent him home with a note to his parents. He may be the one that suffered most from the fight, but I doubt he'll get sympathy from his parents…"

"Best of all," Tucker bragged, "I don't have to worry about going home tonight, because I don't have any parents to tell this to!"

There was a bit of silence from the whole table as Tucker realized his mistake and ditched his attitude.

"Tucker," Kaname said nicely, "You may want to keep comments like that to yourself…"

"I know…" Tucker chimed in response, "I just realized my mistake. I'm really sorry…"

All of us paused for a bit of silence. It was true; like me, Kaname and Tucker's parents did not make it out of the city in time during the incident. Jocinda's parents died of cancer two weeks later. So, the four of us could practically do whatever we wanted and whenever we wanted to.

"I'm depressed," Kaname moaned, "I'm changing the subject. Thomas."

I looked up at him as he said, "Why don't you have lunch today?"

My heart raced about not blowing my cover as I replied, "Oh, I'm really busy today. I'm doing some errands for Old Man Fellows, that's all."

"Oh, how sweet of you," Jocinda said in a singing tune, "I hope he's doing well. It's nice for you to do that for him."

"So, was one of the errands for the old man talking to that bush?" I saw Tucker joke, pointing to the bush with his thumb.

"No!" I snapped as my heart was racing, "Tucker, knock it off about that bush!"

"Come on, Thomas!" he grinned at me, but changed his tone to an annoyed one, "All three of us saw you in front of it when we walked out of the building."

"I was checking my backpack!" I said, "I thought I had left my journal at home, so I was checking it."

Jocinda asked with a concerned face, "Are you telling us the truth?"

It hurt for me to be lying to them, but Buizel and Poochyena's safety was in jeopardy. I had to keep them safe.

"Yes," I said, lying through my teeth.

Suddenly, we heard a finger snap.

We looked at Kaname, who said, "Group whisper."

Uh-oh. 'Group whispers' is when something serious is happening and we discuss it quietly among each other. It was one of the only times Kaname was not lazy. As we all got closer, Kaname looked at me and sighed. He finally spoke words that made me guilty and know I was busted if I didn't come clean.

He whispered, "Thomas, I saw you unzip your hoodie, and two small Pokémon jumped out in front of you. You said something to them and then they hid in the bush, where they still are currently. I swear, Thomas, none of us will breathe a word about this to anyone. You can come clean; tell us what's going on. You can trust us."

Jocinda whispered, "There's two Pokémon in the bush, and YOU were near them?"

Tucker looked at me and whispered, "Thomas, what in the world is going on with you?"

I clenched my hands into fists, but then let them go. I had to come clean there. Besides, there were my friends. I could trust them, as well as Old Man Fellows.

"Okay," I sighed as they listened closely, "The truth is-"

"My, my!" we heard an exciting exclaim, "My eyes must be fooling me!"

No! NO! Don't tell me it's happening! Don't tell me HE FOUND THEM! We all whirled our heads to see Mr. Pepperridge grinning gleefully as he held Buizel and Poochyena in his arms near the bush! My friends were speechless as I gritted my teeth seeing Buizel and Poochyena completely frightened and helpless, shaking in his hands.

"No!" I said, my voice trembling, "He found them!"

"Is that… a Buizel and a Poochyena?" Tucker asked dumbfounded, "How on earth did they get in the city here!?"

"Thomas, what's happening?" Kaname asked me.

I kept my attention on them, but answered quickly, "Okay, fine. Long story short: Yesterday evening, I found those two almost about to drown near the beach. I saved them and came to check on them this morning. They followed me out of the woods into the city. I was going to bring them back after I chatted with you guys!"

"But, of course, 'Mr. Butthead' has to ruin you plan and your day as always!" Tucker growled quietly.

"But how?" Jocinda asked worrying, "None of us told him about the bush!"

"It's not like we were loud enough for someone to eavesdrop on us, either!" Tucker added.

"I don't get it!" I said, shaking in fear, "My plan was fool-proof! Those two didn't move a muscle; they stayed right there! How did it go wrong?"

Kaname said, "Uh-oh," grabbing our attention.

We all looked as he turned to Tucker and asked, "Tucker, didn't you point at the bush while talking to Thomas just now?"

"Yeah," he said, "I was asking him about the-"

Suddenly, he looked dumbfounded straight up at the sky and his jaw dropped. He grunted as he hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, my, gosh, I'm so stupid!" he growled.

He turned to me and said with a depressed face, "Thomas, I am so, so sorry! I just gave away Buizel and Poochyena's hiding place!"

He banged his face into the table as I tried to comfort him, "Are you sure it was you? You only signaled for like 5 seconds there and continued talking to me!"

"I know you're trying to be optimistic here, Thomas," I heard Jocinda say as I turned to her, "but this is Mr. Pepperridge were talking about here. Make one slip-up near him and it becomes a fatal mistake!"

We all watched as Mr. Pepperridge said aloud, "Look at these glorious little wild Pokémon, everyone! I must have them! Students gather around, as I will show you how to catch wild Pokémon!"

My eyes widened with anger as Buizel and Poochyena started shaking violently. They both looked at me in desperation. I started to grit my teeth.

"He's… mocking me…" I growled as I clenched my fists tightly.

"Impossible," Kaname objected, "I saw him come out. He didn't arrive here until we were already sitting down. He couldn't have seen you with them."

The students started to make a circle to surround the Pokémon and Mr. Pepperridge.

"Come on!" Tucker said aloud, getting up, "We better get in that circle or they'll cut us off!"

We barely got in as the circle formed. I saw Buizel and Poochyena, shaking as the stood in front of Mr. Pepperridge. He grinned that twisted smile as he pulled out two Pokéballs from his belt.

"I will catch you and add you to my elegant team!" he shouted to Buizel and Poochyena as he flung the Pokéballs in the air.

Suddenly, two forms shot out of the balls as they returned to Mr. Pepperridge's hands. Then, I saw a huge four-armed muscular Pokémon with a blue and orange mudfish Pokémon appear in front of Buizel and Poochyena.

"Whoa, he really is going to battle those two…" Jocinda said nervously.

"What kind of Pokémon are those?" I asked fearfully and concerned.

"The muscular one is Machamp, a fighting-type," Kaname said, "and the mudfish is Swampert, a water and ground-type."

Before I could ask any questions, I heard Mr. Pepperridge yell, "Now, Machamp, use Low Kick!"

I gasped as Machamp started to take a running start, and then slid on the ground with its left leg forward. Buizel quickly shouted something to Poochyena, and it nodded in response. Both jumped above Machamp as it skidded behind them.

"Now, Swampert," he yelled, "Use water gun!" Swampert took a deep breath and then a huge burst of water shot out of its mouth. Both Buizel and Poochyena flipped, completely dodging the attack. They landed both together side-by-side. Just then, Poochyena slipped and hit the ground with a thud as it yelped in pain. Buizel gasped as it rushed over to get it up.

"Bui bu! Bui!" it yelled as Poochyena whimpered to get up.

Finally, it got up on all four feet. But just as they were about to ready themselves, Machamp skidded right behind them. They both turned to him in shock, caught off guard.

"Machamp, quickly, use Karate Chop!" Mr. Pepperridge ordered.

Machamp swung its arms at Buizel and Poochyena as they opened their eyes wide and braced for impact. It was a direct hit, sending both of them smack down into the dirt of the schoolyard. Both grunted as they skidded on the ground.

All the kids 'oohed' and 'aahed' as they battle continued on. I began to clench my fists as I became frustrated. I had to think of something, they needed me. I started shaking and gritting my teeth.

"We've got to stop him," I growled.

"Thomas, we want to help, but we can't!" Tucker yelled, "We're part of the school; we would get expelled if we stepped in and stopped this!"

"But, I'm not!" I said angrily.

"That doesn't matter!" Kaname said, "Buizel and Poochyena are in danger!"

"We've got to stop this somehow!" Jocinda said quickly.

I suddenly heard Mr. Pepperridge yell, "Now, Machamp, use Low Kick one more time!"

The fighting-type Pokémon then slid towards Buizel and Poochyena. The two were dizzy, still recovering from the last attack. They were sent back against the ground with a crash. I heard both of them scream in agony. I breathed heavily. I had to stop this.

"Quickly, Swampert, finish them off with Hyper Beam!" Mr. Pepperridge yelled.

"His Swampert knows Hyper Beam!?" Tucker said unbelieving.

"This is it! He's going to finish them off with this move!" Jocinda said, covering her eyes.

"He really is going to capture them!" Kaname said.

I gritted my teeth as a light started to form in front of Swampert's mouth. Mr. Pepperridge grinned with absolute glee in anticipation of his victory. Buizel and Poochyena were struggling to get up on their feet. They shook as they kept their eyes closed. I couldn't stand seeing them like this.

THIS WAS GOING TO STOP. NOW.

"Over my dead body!" I screamed as I bolted over to Buizel and Poochyena, scaring my friends and several students standing near us.

"Thomas! No!" Kaname screamed after me.

I rushed as fast as I could when I saw the Hyper Beam attack shot out of Swampert's mouth. Buizel and Poochyena opened their eyes as the attack came closer. They struggled in fear to get out of the way of the attack, but they couldn't react in time. Just as the attack came in front of them, I skidded to a stop as I slid between them and the attack, with my back towards the immediate incoming danger.

Suddenly, the most intense pain was felt throughout my body as the Hyper Beam hit my back. I felt my sweatshirt tear open, giving direct pain to every nerve and cell in my skin. My eyes opened wide as the unbelievable burning agony crept up my spine.

I just stared at the ground as Buizel and Poochyena's eyes were completely stunned and focused at me. They were shaking in fear about me getting hurt, but I didn't look at them. My mouth slowly opened as I uncontrollably gasped.

It was then I felt so much pain, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and let out the hugest scream I have ever heard in my life.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGG HHHHHHHHHH!"

/\/\/\/\/\

Once again, original chapters 7 and 8 together. Damn, a huge hit to Thomas after just a simple lunch. Oh, the humanity! Will he better at all!? And what will happen to Buizel and Poochyena? Keep on reading!


	7. Stopping the chaos

Swampert and Machamp gasped and took a step back as Mr. Pepperridge yelled, "What in the world! What is going on!?"

I let my head drop as I balanced myself on my wrists and knees. I began to clench my fists as hard as I could. The pain was too much for me to bear. I started to have tears run down my face.

All the kids started panicking. Some of the girls let out blood-curdling screams as I heard other kids say things like 'what just heck just happened'.

"Thomas!" I heard Tucker scream as he and the others rushed to my side.

"Thomas, are you okay!?" Jocinda covered her mouth, squealing.

"Dude," Tucker yelled, "You just took a direct hit!"

I couldn't reply; I just screamed, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

I heard Kaname say, "Jocinda, go get the school nurse and the principal now! Thomas is really hurt badly!"

She nodded as she started to get up.

"Oh, wow!" Tucker said, "His sweatshirt has a huge hole torn into it and his back's bleeding! He must've been hit hard!"

"He's going to need immediate first aid," Kaname stated, and then said to me, "Thomas, can you hear me?"

I couldn't talk, but I nodded and gargled, "GGGUUUUHHHH!"

"Okay," Kaname said, "Don't try to get up. Just stay in this position. We're gonna get you help. Hurry, Jocinda."

I saw Jocinda's feet run past my head and through the circle to the door as I noticed several drops of blood drip of my body and onto the grass. I kept my fists clenched as I struggled to glance at Buizel and Poochyena. Both of them were terrified, looking at me. They had their mouths open in shock, as their eyes were sparkling again. Tears slowly started to form in their eyes.

"Augh! Uhh, hey… it's all r-right, you two," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes and looking at them trying to smile in pain, "It's go-ahh! I-it's going to b-be okay!"

They kept shaking as they gritted their teeth. Poochyena started having tears coming down its face as it turned and buried its head into Buizel's chest. It began to whimper in a high tone uncontrollably. Buizel hugged Poochyena's head and started to have tears visible too.

"Hey," I smirked at them, "I'm going t-to be okay! I-I am just a little bit shaken up, th-that's all. Don't w-worry, it's over. I-I'll take you to-ahh! I'll take you to the woods soon…"

I reached my arms out painfully as I shook. They looked at me and first were afraid they'd hurt me. But as I smiled at them, they tried so hard not to cry, gritting their teeth visibly and partially closing their eyes. They finally broke down and started wailing as they collided with me. I smiled; I was in total agony and wanted to cry myself, but I didn't so they wouldn't feel worse. They just kept wailing and crying as they shut their eyes and grabbed my shirt, burying their faces as deep into my chest as they could go. I was grateful; it hurt, hearing them cry, but I was so happy they weren't hurt too badly.

However, I was starting to become worried; my plan had failed. Everybody in the schoolyard was staring at me. They just saw me protect Pokémon. No doubt, this story was going to spread around Kilyla City for a while. Don't get me wrong; I liked Buizel and Poochyena, but I was afraid that the city would start believing I was a Pokémon Trainer.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I heard Mr. Pepperridge scream as he began to march over to where we were, "I have a good mind to report you to the principal and expel you for this disruptive behavior!"

Disruptive behavior? Was that man serious!? I just took a Hyper Beam to the back thanks to him, and all he can think about is me being a student and expelling me for getting in his way of capturing two little Pokémon! Did he not care that he just critically injured me? Why that little…

He knelt down to see me with an angry face, but then stared dumbfounded as he recognized me.

"Wha? Thomas… Gungsten? Is that you?" he asked me.

Suddenly, I started to hear children all around us whisper and talk amongst themselves:

"Wait, that's Thomas Gungsten?"

"Isn't he the kid that doesn't want to come here?"

"Oh, it's that kid…"

"Looks like he's not so 'cool' for Pokémon anymore…"

"I'm surprised he's even here!"

"I thought he was scared of Pokémon…"

"Yeah, so why is he protecting them?"

"Geez, do you think he's okay with that injury?"

I simply closed my eyes when I heard Mr. Pepperridge say angrily, "What do you think you were doing, placing yourself into unpredictable danger while I was teaching a lesson in wild Pokémon?"

Buizel and Poochyena looked at the man in fear and slowly cuddled closer to me.

"A lesson, my butt!" Tucker yelled angrily, "You attacked those Pokémon! You should never have done that! Thomas is hurt because of you!"

Kaname said in a strict tone, "Both of you, calm down! Our priority should be on Thomas right now."

"How dare you!" Mr. Pepperridge snapped at Tucker, completely ignoring Kaname, "Just wait until I tell the principal about this! You will-"

"Everybody, be quiet and calm down!" we heard someone yell.

There was a huge hush. Everyone turned as an opening from the circle formed. There came Jocinda, with Nurse Joy and Principal Vicar. Nurse Joy had her usually attire on. Principal Vicar wore a black suit-coat with a white dress shirt and pink tie. His black spiky hair and black shades resembled Kaname. I mean, well, they should. After all, he was Kaname's uncle. So, I hoped that he would hopefully listen to reason with Kaname, if not me.

"Principal Vicar! Thank goodness you are here!" Mr. Pepperridge said as he seemed to joyfully prance over to them, waiting to tattle on me.

"What is going on here?" Principal Vicar asked as Swampert and Machamp walked over to us.

"I will tell you," Mr. Pepperridge explained, "This children have such nerve, I tell you. I was just having a battle with those two wild Pokémon this young man has in his arms to teach the students about catching wild Pokémon. As I was about to win the battle and capture them, he steps in and stops the battle! On top of that, I am verbally abused by his friends because of it! Their behavior is intolerable! I demand they go to your office and think about what they've done, as I finish my battle with these two Pokémon!"

Insensitive freaking idiot. He didn't even mention that his Pokémon just injured me.

Buizel and Poochyena started to shake in fear of Mr. Pepperridge, who had ended his sentence by pointing to them. They snuggled closer, but became more confident as I quietly shushed them and patted their backs again.

Mr. Pepperridge smiled gleefully at me, awaiting his expected response. But, we all were surprised (my friends, Buizel, Poochyena, and I mostly relieved) to hear Principal Vicar say something different.

"Now, hold it, Mr. Pepperridge," he said apparently not to thrilled about his employee's demands, "I'm not going to send students to my office, just because I only heard one side of the story."

He looked at me and gasped, but didn't see my face.

He then said unbelieving, "But, more importantly, I heard during the battle, a teenager flew himself in the path of a Hyper Beam, and it looks like it's true!"

He and Nurse Joy walked behind me as Jocinda crouched with my friends next to me. They looked at me and mouthed 'It's going to be okay'.

"Oh, my word!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, "This is horrible! If this young man had been closer to the Hyper Beam when it launched, he may not have-"

She stopped when Principal Vicar shook his head with disgust and looked at Mr. Pepperridge.

"Your Pokémon attacked and almost FATALLY injured this young man," he looked with disappointment at him and said angrily, "and you didn't EVEN THINK of giving him first aid or checking to see if he was okay?"

Mr. Pepperridge became embarrassed and nervous.

"W-well, you see…" he stammered.

"Yeah, and on top of that," Tucker interrupted, "He threatens Thomas to send him to your office for 'inexcusable behavior' and to expel Kaname, Jocinda, and I when we tried to stand up for him! Mr. Pepperridge was such a jerk to us!"

"Tucker," Kaname said, grabbing his attention, "I understand you are angry too, but you've already gotten an in-school suspension today because of Craig. You'll get kicked out of school if you don't calm down."

"Wait a minute," Principal Vicar said shocked, "Did you say 'Thomas'? As in…"

He slowly bent down in front of me and looked at my face as I raised my head up at him.

"Thomas Gungsten?" he finished.

I was completely embarrassed as I said in pain, "Hello, sir…"

He looked at Buizel and Poochyena in my arms. He looked back at me. He smiled a tiny bit.

"Thomas Gungsten… in the presence of Pokémon… without getting frightened…" he said amazed.

He turned to Kaname and asked, "Kaname, what happened here?"

Kaname explained with a groan, "Thomas had brought Buizel and Poochyena into the yard for a couple minutes, so he could talk to us. He hid them in a bush near the table. Mr. Pepperridge found them and immediately brought his Pokémon out. He began attacking them, so he could catch them, when Thomas stepped in between one of the attacks. I quickly told Jocinda to go and get you and Nurse Joy. Then, what Tucker said is what happened while she found you."

"Thank you, Kaname," the principal replied, "I am proud of you; but, that does not explain why Buizel and Poochyena are in the schoolyard to begin with."

He looked back at me and asked, "Thomas, I know you are hurt, but I need to know what happened before we can help you."

I breathed heavily and uncontrollably. I looked up. Mr. Pepperridge was glaring at me with a cold shoulder, that look I hate so much. My friends were looking at me with concern. And, every kid in the circle was staring at me, probably waiting for the answer so they could tell their parents or other people as much as they could.

I looked down at Buizel and Poochyena. They had stopped crying and looked up at me. They nodded with smiles on their faces, giving me permission to let them know. I let out a tired exhale as I kept them close, just in case.

"Listen," I said quietly with difficulty, "I know that by law…, I was not supposed to interrupt… a Pokémon battle. But, there was a promise… I made to these guys."

Principal Vicar asked, "A promise?"

"You see," I said taking huge and painful breaths, "Yesterday at the alcove… on the beach…, Buizel and Poochyena… were trapped under a huge pile of rocks… and were in danger of drowning. After I saved them… and found them a place to sleep, I went back this morning… to check on them. After I left them, they followed me… out of the city… until I got to my friend's house… and realized it. I promised them that after lunch here, I would bring them… back to the alcove."

"I see," the principal said, as he looked at the two in my hands and then back at me.

"A likely story!" scoffed Mr. Pepperridge, "This friend is probably made up to get out of trouble! Where's his proof?"

The principal replied in a nicer way, "Mr. Pepperridge is right. Can your friend verify what your saying is true?"

"Yes," I said confidently, "the friend… is Old Man Fellows."

Principal Vicar smiled in relief as he said, "I know Fellows. He's a good man. So, he was the one who saw the two following you?"

"Yes, sir," I coughed, "and he's also the one… who told me to hide Buizel and Poochyena… in the schoolyard… during lunch… until it was time to go."

Principal Vicar looked at me, then at Buizel and Poochyena, then at his nephew, then back at me. He sighed, rubbed his neck like Kaname did (Cause they're related), and smiled.

"I understand, and I believe you, Thomas," he said to me.

My heart was overjoyed. Thank God on high he believed me. Buizel and Poochyena sighed a huge relief as they cuddled their heads again into my chest. My friends smiled at me.

"What!?" Mr. Pepperridge said surprised, "I object! Thomas was a total disruptive-"

"Mr. Pepperridge, you and I have known Fellows since we were infants," Principal Vicar interrupted, "This is something he'd do. But, that's not important. Right now, we need to focus on Thomas' injuries."

"Very well," Mr. Pepperridge said irritated, twirling his hair neatly, "We can shelf this for later."

My heart suddenly felt on fire. I was gritting my teeth in anger. I clenched my fists. I started to lightly growl.

"But, before we do that…" I said angrily, grabbing everybody's attention. Buizel and Poochyena looked at me, wondering what I was doing and what I meant. I set them down on the ground as I painfully attempted to get up. My rage was overloading. I was so mad.

"Bui Bui!" I hear Buizel say, trying to convince me to stay on the ground. Poochyena whined as it cuddled against it in fear.

"Hold on, you two," I winced, as I stared at Mr. Pepperridge angrily, "I want a word with Mr. Pepperridge."

He kept giving me that look; it made me so dang angry! All those adults who were upset at me for not being a Pokémon trainer looked at me like I was a disgrace, like vermin.

I HATE THAT!

"What… is wrong with you…?" I growled. Suddenly, I stood up in front of him. The pain fueled my anger. I looked at him gritting my teeth. Suddenly, that anger rose up throughout my body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I screamed.

Everybody in the schoolyard, including Principal Vicar, my friends, Buizel, and Poochyena, were startled. It was rare to see me angry. I'm very patient, but when I am pushed too far, there's no stopping me. Mr. Pepperridge gasped with a scared face as I stepped forward.

I screamed, "I get horribly injured by your Pokémon, to the point where I am bleeding on the ground, and all you can think about is EXPELLING ME!? Did you not even notice you hurt me? You could have at least asked me if I was okay, if not getting the nurse instead of my friends doing it! If you really wanted me to come here, you would've CARED about me!"

I pointed my fingers to Buizel and Poochyena, who were shaking of me shouting, as I continued to yell, "But, that's not my major beef with you! HOW DARE YOU! Taking advantage of two helpless wild Pokémon! You saw them, shaking in fear of you! They were frightened of the city and you were attacking them, knowing it! I may not be a Pokémon trainer, but that's not what a Pokémon trainer is supposed to do! You DON'T DO THAT! You fight them on equal terms, not take advantage of them! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A POKÉMON TRAINER!"

Mr. Pepperridge gasped as his face showed he was insulted and angry. I'm sure I would have kept screaming my head off, but just then, a surge of pain shot up my spine. I grunted as I dropped to my knees. I struggled to get back up, but something furry was pulling down from my right arm. I then felt something pull on my left sleeve. I looked at my sides.

Buizel was holding my right arm as Poochyena was biting my left sleeve. They were trying to get me to stay down on the ground, for my sake.

"Bu! Bui, bu bu bui!" Buizel said with a nervous face as it shook its head, telling me to stay down. Poochyena's rear legs kept skidding as it closed its eyes and tried to back up, forcing me to lie down.

I wasn't done yet. I tried to get up, but they wouldn't let me go; when I tried to get off my knees, they pulled me back down. The more I looked at them, the tighter the grip and stronger the pull they had was.

Finally, I grunted in anger and said gently, "Okay, you two, I'm done. I'll stay down."

I lay down as they let go and came close to my face. Poochyena smiled as it came inches from my nose. It licked me and began panting as its tail kept wagging and eyes sparkled in happiness, making me calm and happier. Buizel sat down and began rubbing the back of my neck.

It kept saying over and over, "Bui, bu bui… Bui bu bu… Bu bu bui bui bu…" as if it was telling me it was going to be okay, and for me to relax.

It was strange. I thought I was the one protecting them, not the other way around. It felt good, Poochyena licking my face, and Buizel telling me to relax and that is was okay. I was still nervous, but it felt good. It felt like… a bond. No, it wasn't like a bond, like you'd have with parents. And, it was too personal for a friend bond.

It was a… brother… bond…?

Yeah… it was, wasn't it? I felt so close, yet so far away. I wanted to be close, but I still was nervous around them. I mean, although they really trusted me, they must've not trusted me so much.

I mean they didn't do anything like hug me or say they loved me…

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder as Principal Vicar had gotten up from crouching and walked in front of Mr. Pepperridge.

"And, I have a problem with you too, Mr. Pepperridge," he said as he folded his arms and glared at him angrily.

"You cannot be serious!" Mr. Pepperridge protested, "You can't really feel for such intolerable behavior!"

"YOUR behavior is the only intolerable thing I am seeing right now!" Principal Vicar gently and firmly argued, "Mr. Pepperridge, you were having a Pokémon battle, with students circling around. Some of them are younger than Thomas, some of them even toddlers here for day-care. What if one of your attacks missed and hit a student? What if Thomas didn't interfere at the Hyper Beam attack, and Buizel and Poochyena dodged it, and it hit one or more students? And if this is the result of a teenager like Thomas getting hurt," as he pointed to my injury, "think of the disaster that would befall a younger person! Mr. Pepperridge, I don't think you understand that you could've not only killed Thomas, but a handful of students! Good Lord, what would've the parents done!?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt any of the students!" Mr. Pepperridge objected, "I was-"

"I know," the principal responded calmly and bringing his voice down, "I'm sorry for yelling, and I understand your motives. But, you went too far. Not only would the parents have filed lawsuits against us, there would have been students, if injured, who would be terrified of Pokémon and never want to learn the joys and pleasures of knowing and being with them. If you truly wanted to battle Buizel and Poochyena, you should have come to me first and asked my permission."

He turned briefly to Nurse Joy and said, "Nurse Joy, please get your Pokémon out and start helping Thomas."

Nurse joy nodded as she took a Pokéball out her medical bag and threw it in the air. It opened as a form of a green dinosaur-looking Pokémon with a flower on its neck appeared.

"Meganium," she said, "I need you to use Synthesis on Thomas' back."

It said, "Nium," as it slowly walked over to me and it began glowing. Suddenly, an enjoyable feeling spread all across my back.

"Alright," Tucker cheered, "His injuries are already healing!"

Buizel and Poochyena sat down in front of me and smiled. Both of them looked relieved that I was okay.

We all turned our attention back to Principal Vicar as he said to Mr. Pepperridge, "I want you and your Swampert and Machamp to go and wait in my office for me to come back. When I do, we are all going to have a long chat about why our students and everybody else's safety is more important than our own personal interests. Do not worry; you are not going to be fired or disciplined."

Mr. Pepperridge took a deep breath and twirled his mustache as he closed his eyes and gave a proud look. He looked at his Pokémon and signaled them to follow him.

"Very well," he sounded insulted, trying to raise pity, "I shall look forward to our discussion about this matter."

He walked past us but glanced down and muttered, "Despicable deliquient."

I glared at him and growled, "Snobby low-life jerk."

"Enough, both of you," the principal warned as he then turned to Mr. Pepperridge and said, "Go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Will Thomas fully heal? Has his fear of Pokemon come back? How will Buizel and Poochyena be safe, now that Mr. Pepperridge and other students know about them? Tune in to find out!


	8. Homeward bound

As that rotten excuse of a teacher… Err, I mean… As Mr. Pepperridge and his two Pokémon went into the school building, Principal Vicar began rubbing his shoulder like his nephew and looked at us.

"It's probably going to be a long time and conversation to convince him that you did the right thing, Thomas," he said exhaling, "Oh, this is going to be annoying. What a drag…"

"I know, right?" Kaname fixed his hood, "What a pain…"

"Hey," Jocinda snapped, "Now don't you go and start in!"

I rolled my eyes as Nurse Joy said, "There you go, Thomas, your injuries are completely gone."

I was able to barely stand as I brushed off my pants. I staggered, but I was able to stand. However, I felt like a ton of unstable bricks, about to fall at any time.

"How do you feel?" I heard her ask me.

"My back is no longer bleeding," I winced, "but my whole body is completely sore and numb at the same time. It's so hard to move. Thank you so much, Nurse Joy, and your Meganium too."

Both of them smiled at me as the nurse said sweetly, "You're welcome. I'm happy to help."

I looked down at Buizel and Poochyena, and then back at the principal, saying, "However, I don't know if I can carry those guys home, yet alone walk home alone. I am in just so much pain…"

"I've got an idea!" I heard Tucker say as I painfully turned around to him.

He continued, "How about Jocinda, Kaname, and I escort Thomas, Buizel, and Poochyena back to the woods?"

A good suggestion, but even I didn't think that would be accepted. I mean, they still were students; they had to go to school. Plus, Tucker was in trouble; this seemed like a "Get-out-of-jail-free card" to me if I ever saw one.

"Is this so you can get out early of school, Tucker?" Jocinda folded her arms with a smirk.

"No! Okay, yes," Tucker grinned, "but listen. Thomas just admitted he cannot really go home alone. He needs people he can trust to help him get Buizel and Poochyena back safely. He knows Kaname, you, and me. We're the most important people, besides Old Man Fellows, he can trust right now. Besides, I have an in-school suspension anyway and it takes 45 minutes or more to get to Thomas' house from here. Why don't I just have the suspension carrying Thomas home or something?"

Now, any other principal that would hear that would either deny that choice right on the spot or get Tucker an even bigger punishment for saying that, but Principal Vicar was different like that. Not only was he a friend of Tucker's because of his relation to Kaname, but he always looked for a positive road out of punishment and problems. He put his right hand to his chin and nodded with a grin, then slowly turned his head to me. His face was prompting me to give me my opinion to this suggestion. I then assumed that he in fact did know about Thomas and Craig's fight.

I nodded and said, "It would really be great to have someone help me."

Principal Vicar looked at Buizel and Poochyena, who smiled innocently at him and nodded. He looked back to see Kaname shrug as Jocinda giggled at the site of Tucker closing his eyes and crossing his fingers with a ridiculous and hilarious expression on his face.

"Very well," he smiled, "Kaname, I want you, Jocinda, and Tucker to help Thomas and these two Pokémon back to his house. You all can have an early leave today."

Tucker raised his fists and said aloud, "All right!"

The principal turned to his nephew and the girl next to him and said, "Kaname, Jocinda, I want you two to tell me if Thomas has any more trouble from here on out, okay?"

Kaname nodded as Jocinda said, "We promise, sir."

Nurse Joy recalled Meganium into her Pokéball and said good-bye to the principal, causing him to focus his attention off the group as she walked back into the building. Tucker began to turn away from the conversation, as if he were sneaking through a high-tech security palace or something. Principal Vicar noticed this and turned to him with an amused glare as the redhead tip-toed away towards the gate entrance I had come from.

"Oh, and Tucker," he called with an amusement in his voice to the boy who stopped dramatically and turned around slowly, "I am giving you grace with this. I am not going to give you a second chance if you start another fight again. I want you to behave, okay?"

Tucker rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly and giggled. He gave the amused principal a thumbs-up as he nodded.

Principal Vicar turned to all the students and said aloud, "Well, what are all of you looking at? I do not see anything worth staring at here. Go hang out and play; for the rest of the day, all of you will stay out here and relax until we call your parents for early dismissal!"

All the students cheered and applauded in happiness and excitement, with an occasional "Dude, can you believe that!?" in there. I smirked; hearing that made a part of me want to be in school to feel the excitement of getting out early.

Wait, did I just say that? Oh, no... I blame Mr. Pepperridge for this.

"Alright," Principal Vicar sighed, "I am going to go back and chat with Mr. Pepperridge and his Pokémon. I will see all of you later."

He started to leave as I suddenly thought of something of the uttermost importance. Good Lord! I just sounded like Mr. Pepperridge! Uh, let me rephrase that for you who are laughing at me. I thought of something I needed to tell him, so I called out to him before he left. Phew… Yeah. There we go.

"Hey! Principal Vicar!" I called out, catching him hearing and causing him to turn around at me, "Could you call Old Man Fellows and tell him about this for me? He would want to know about this and my accident."

He nodded towards me and answered, "Don't worry; I was going to call him anyway to verify if you were telling the truth. You do not mind if I ask him, do you?"

I shook my head and replied, "No problem; I have nothing to hide; I haven't lied."

"Very good," he said with a relieved smile, "Then I will. See you later, everyone. I hope you recover fast, Thomas."

We all said our farewells as he entered the building. Kids began playing as teachers walked out and watched over the yard. Older kids just flocked into groups and chatted with each other. I looked back at my friends and the two Pokémon as they looked at me and each other. I know some person said 'Silence is golden' (Because he probably had little kids around him/her), but this silence was not shiny. It was awkward. Super awkward, man, it just was too weird.

"So…" I said, breaking the silence, "How are we gonna get me and these guys to my house?"

"Well, can you walk?" Kaname asked.

I made an unsure and troubled face that people would laugh at if I was in a comedy sketch or TV show. But, this wasn't funny. Well, maybe to you, but you guys aren't cruel, are you?

….

I am watching you.

Anyway, I shrugged and tried to lift my foot to walk. Suddenly, something felt terrible wrong. Instead of going forward, I was going down. I mean, fast and hard down to the ground. My center of gravity somehow got messed up when I thought it was safe to function normally.

…Hmm…

I am making all of you laugh, aren't I? Isn't it easy how you can laugh at other people's misery when they tell it a certain way? Am I really that funny to you guys? I am doing my best not to, but something is telling me some, if not all, are smiling, if not laughing.

So, anyway, (I am still watching you) I opened my eyes suddenly from a glazed state as I realized it.

"Oh, boy," I muttered nervously as I went down.

However, before I hit the ground again, I felt two hands catch me in a slumped state. I looked up to see Tucked grinning at me. He chuckled at me as Jocinda gasped by clasping her hands on her mouth. Buizel and Poochyena walked closer and stared at me, making sure I was okay.

"Did good ol' Tucker just save baby Thomas from getting an owie boo-boo?" he teased me in a stupid motherly voice.

I grinned evilly as I glared at my friends. I found it amusing and… so did you, didn't you? Stop laughing at me! I know you are! Geez! I know you are, either out loud or deep inside behind a "cool" smile! Stop it!

….

Actually, go ahead; I just realized some of you are really entertained by this, so go ahead. After all, that's what stories are supposed to do, right?

Anyway, Jocinda giggled as Kaname shook his head. Buizel exhaled and rolled his eyes, folding his arms as Poochyena smiled at me, wagging his tail.

Tucker raised his head and picked me up as he said to Kaname, "Hey, does this answer your question?"

The lazy boy exhaled annoyed and said, "Okay, time for plan B."

"Wait, you had a plan B already?" Tucker responded quickly, "How far did you think ahead?"

"Hello? Who are you talking to?" Kaname answered with a question.

He bent down to Buizel and Poochyena and asked, "Hey, I know you guys are nervous, and you trust only Thomas and Old Man Fellows right now, but you can trust us, too."

"Kaname?" I asked him.

"My plan," he replied to me, "was for us to carry each of you guys."

I finally understood it. I looked at Buizel and Poochyena, who looked at me in uncertainty. I smiled gently at them.

"Don't worry," I said to them, "You guys can trust these three. Like Old Man Fellows, they wouldn't hurt you. They love Pokémon. You can trust Tucker, Jocinda, and Kaname."

They looked at each other and then smiled and nodded at each other.

Jocinda bent down and smiled, "So, which one of you are okay with being picked up and carried by me?"

I prayed in my head for a second that one of them would choose her; she was a "gently fragile flower", if you call shy timid girls who are super sensitive. I watched as Poochyena tilted his head as Buizel patted his back. He smiled and nodded, prompting the puppy Pokémon to go ahead. He walked forward as she smiled.

"Okay, Poochyena, please hold still and do not be afraid," she said as she scooped him into her arms.

When she stood up, Poochyena's back was in her right arm, lying down showing his belly. He adjusted himself so he was comfortable. I was surprised; he adjusted quickly to Jocinda. I was certain he would be nervous or scared to be held by someone other than me or the old man.

Kaname got Buizel's attention by looking at him and asking, "Are you okay then being carried by me?"

Buizel smiled gently as he nodded and got closer. Kaname scooped under his bottom and picked him up so he was sitting on his left arm. He put his paws on my friend's coat, just in case for extra balance. He smiled at the sight of Poochyena, who was really enjoying being carried like that.

I then thought of something; they were nervous when other human were around me. However, when I told them that they were friendly, they would instantly trust them. Was the reason they trust my friends was because I had told them? Did they value what I said? Huh, that was interesting…

Just then, I heard Tucker groan jokingly, "Oh great. Thanks, guys. You get the cute and adorable lightweight Pokémon. Now, I get left with the heavy cripple."

My left eye twitched as I turned to him and said, "You forgot about my looks, Tucker. Do you think I am ugly?"

He looked at me and grinned, "I love you, Thomas."

"Suck-up," I growled jokingly, as he hoisted me on his back, like I was getting a piggyback ride.

I could've sworn I had seen Jocinda, Buizel, and Poochyena giggle at me.

"Alright now," Kaname said, "Let's start going to Thomas' house."

As we all nodded, we turned to grab my backpack. After Kaname grabbed it, we all walked out of the gate, towards my house. But before we left sight of it, Tucker had looked back and suddenly grown pale.

He said moaning, "Oh no…"

We all turned to him. He had a look of concern on his face; a bad sign if he had it. It usually meant trouble was on its way.

"What?" Jocinda asked, "Is Mr. Pepperridge coming back out to find us?"

"No," he said, temporarily calming my heart, "but…"

He gulped as he tried to hurry past the other and move faster.

"But, what?" I said, starting to get nervous.

He sighed deeply and said the next sentence in a worried manner.

"I think Skyler just saw us."

"Who? What?" I asked.

Tucker stopped as we all looked at him. He seemed worried, and like I said, if Tucker was worried, we all should be worried. I had no idea was wrong with him, but whoever this 'Skyler' person was that Tucker talked about, I was starting to worry for Buizel and Poochyena's safety.

"Are you being serious, Tucker?" Jocinda asked as she peered back into the schoolyard, "Is he following us?"

"No, but he sees us with these little guys and is watching us. I suggest we get going as fast as we can," he responded.

"Wait a minute," I asked, "What is going on here? Who is this 'Skyler' guy you're talking about? Is he going to be a problem?"

"See? There he is," Tucker said, to me at the time ignoring what I said.

I looked back into the yard to figure out who he was talking about. I scanned the area to see everybody still playing or talking. Just then, my eye caught a teenager walking with his hands in his pockets across the yard. He had black hair with two bangs across his eyes, but the left one was slightly longer. He had black eyes and a green bandana. He had a black jacket with a metal collar. He wore green fingerless gloves and black leather shorts with chains around the legs. He wore blue and green sneakers.

He had that air around him that made him strong and very collected. However, he had that feel that made you want to stay away from him. He was looking at us the whole time, and realized I was looking back at him. He jerked his head back in a cool manner, acknowledging me. His bangs moved back as his eyes gave me an interested look.

"Skyler is a transfer student that came to the school several weeks ago," Jocinda said, prompting me to believe that the teen was Skyler.

Kaname shook his head, "He is an absolute horrible example of a trainer."

I was shocked; Kaname never says anything bad about anyone unless if they're really bad. I looked at him as he studied us very closely.

"Really?" I asked with a hint of doubt in my voice, "He doesn't look like one. He looks like an average nice looking guy, like me actually."

Tucker suddenly raised his head in awkward laughter, as he and I took steps back. He shook his head as he turned his head to me.

"Oh, no, no, no, he is nothing like you," he said to me, "If you compared him to Mr. Pepperridge, that teacher snob would look like an angel."

I did a double-take; Mr. Pepperridge would be an angel to this kid? What!? There was no way. Just no way in heck that could be true. I looked towards Buizel and then at Poochyena; both were looking at Skyler. I could tell they were starting to get nervous around seeing and talking about him.

"There is no way anyone could be a more horrible excuse for a trainer than what Mr. Pepperridge just did to me," I protested, "What is it about Skyler that makes him so bad?"

"He views Pokémon as battle tools, not creatures," Kaname said with disgust, "He thinks that when he wins, he is the one that gets stronger and gets the praise."

"But, that's stupid," I objected, "I mean, even though I was scared and am still nervous around them, Pokémon have feelings, hearts, and attitudes like us humans. They have the right to choose to become ours, not forced to like inanimate objects."

"Yeah, try convincing him of that," Tucker said sarcastically, "He won't listen to you no matter what. He drives all the teachers, including 'Mr. Snobberridge', insane. He constantly gets into trouble, but he's like us; he doesn't have any parents."

I looked back to see him raise an eyebrow; I just realized he was staring at Buizel and Poochyena the whole entire time. He was interested: in catching them. I glanced at the two Pokémon. They were starting to get really nervous and breathe heavily. I decided it was time to go, now. I quickly thought of pretending I was hurt.

"Ow! Ow! Aw, geez, that really hurts!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Kaname looked at me and asked, "You okay, Thomas?"

"No," I grunted faking it, "I'm in a lot of pain. I really think we should get going now…"

Tucker nodded as he grinned, "Roger that. Let's rock and roll down the path of scorching glory!"

"You mean Thomas' house, right?" Jocinda asked confused.

He gave her a disappointed glare as he asked, "Why do you gotta ruin such a great awesome sentence like that?"

We laughed at Tucker as we continued from the schoolyard to my house. I quickly glanced back into the schoolyard. Skyler had turned around, walking back towards the school. I knew he had stopped watching us. I didn't trust him. I could tell just by seeing him and my friend's description of him that I had to watch out for him. He was as big of a threat to Poochyena and Buizel as Mr. Pepperridge was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hmm, Who is Skyler? What makes him cause Tucker to go pale? Keep reading to find out! Also, a shoutout to my friends for being encouragers and supporters; I recently had a nervous breakdown. Your support has kept me going. Thank you so much!


	9. Thomas takes them in

We were very close to my house as we continued through the streets. As we passed many people, they all gave us extremely surprised glares. My first reason was of the huge gaping hole in the back of my sweatshirt in where I owe Mr. Pepperridge's Swampert a big 'thank you' for a new trend of fashion. I had to admit, I was getting chilly, but luckily I had an exact copy of the sweatshirt at home, so I could use this one for cleaning or something else. The second reason, which I had a huge hunch was the reason, was that they saw Thomas Gungsten with Pokémon and was very close to them. I hoped they didn't think they were mine, but Jocinda's and/or Kaname's Pokémon, since they were holding them.

Again, I say I wasn't ashamed of them; I just didn't want people to think I was a trainer. I did not want to battle anyone.

I was resting my eyes as my head was on Tucker's shoulder, but I did not want to fall asleep and risk drooling on his shoulder.

"Oh, aren't you just precious? Yes, you are!" I heard a motherly voice from Jocinda say.

Was she talking about me? Ugh… hope not. (Geez, I'd be so embarrassed.) I opened my eyes to see her looking at Poochyena, loving his belly with her hand. He just seemed completely hypnotized; so much enjoyment of being pampered was visible on his face. She then began to gently stroke the top of his muzzle with one finger. His head moved with her finger in pleasure.

"You're so cute and adorable. You're such a beautiful precious Poochyena," Jocinda told him.

"Poochy," Poochyena sighed back to her.

His tail began to wag slowly, as if he was going to fall asleep if she kept going. His hind feet twitched and his mouth slightly opened as she then put her hand on the right side of his face. She scratched his face as he leaned against that hand and grunted in happiness.

Buizel looked at Poochyena and simply shook his head. He folded his arms and exhaled as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," Tucker asked, "A hint of jealousy, Buizel?"

The water Pokémon turned to him and gave him a not amused glare. I was sort of proud of him. The glare looked a lot like me. I briefly thought he was copying me.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Buizel," Jocinda said sweetly, catching his attention, "You're very cute and adorable too."

Buizel suddenly stared dumbfounded at her and stopped in his tracks.

"Bu?" he asked as he blinked in surprise.

"Yes," she replied back, "You are a beautiful precious Buizel as well."

Buizel suddenly looked down as his face lit up bright red. He groaned as he put his paws over his eyes.

"Bui…" is what I heard as he embarrassingly groaned in a high tone of voice.

All of us laughed as he was quick to grab a part of Kaname's coat and pulled it over his face. I could still see him start to grin widely, though.

"Humph," Kaname said observing to Buizel, "It seems you cannot act cool when a girl compliments you. Well, do you think you are cute and adorable?"

Buizel groaned visibly as he looked at me. His eyes had a look of repentance, as if he wished he never had judged Poochyena in the first place.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked him.

"Bui bu bui bu…" it whined in desperation as it grinned at me.

"Are you wanting me to tell them to stop teasing you?" I asked, knowing the obvious answer.

Buizel nodded. Poochyena giggled as he stared at his orange friend. Buizel gave him a smirk.

"Okay, guys, I think we need to stop teasing Buizel," I said, smiling at the relieved Pokémon.

Everyone laid off as we got nearer to my house. Buizel kept looking at me. He looked relieved and happy. Did I really make him content when I stood up to him? Did he and Poochyena really look up to me?

"You know, I am very impressed, Thomas," Kaname said, "You've only known these two for two days, and already your fear is gone and they seem really fond of you."

"Yeah," I replied exhausted, "Old Man Fellows said that to me too. I don't know how, but I am not afraid of these guys anymore."

"Nervous?" Tucker asked.

"A little," I answered.

We were several feet away from my house as we got into view. I looked at my house as if it were a dream. Man, how I longed to get in my bed and just sleep! I decided I wanted to try and get off of Tucker.

"Hey, Tucker," I said, grabbing everyone's attention, "I want to try if I can get up and walk."

"Okay, man," he replied, "but I am gonna be right there to grab you and carry you inside if you fall again, okay?"

I agreed. He let go of my legs slowly as I took my arms off around his neck. I slowly put my two feet on the ground as my balance was still on Tucker. It was time for the moment of truth. I suddenly pushed gently off him as I awaited for the reward. My leg power was back to normal. Thank goodness.

"Oh, I am very happy you are okay, Thomas," Jocinda said relieved.

Kaname said, "Well, this is probably where we part. Do you want us to set Buizel and Poochyena down so they can walk home with you?"

I thought about it for a moment, and was going to say yes.

_"Go on, carry them home."_

Whoa! I couldn't believe it! It was that voice in my head again! The same one that prompted me to go to the alcove where I met Buizel and Poochyena! It was back! I shook my head like I was in a trance. My friends all looked at me strangely.

"Yo, Thomas, you okay, man? You looked like you just got burned," Tucker asked concerned.

I looked at all of them and just stared. I glanced at Buizel and Poochyena; they looked concerned as I rubbed my head. I decided to obey the voice again and carry them; after all, if I saved them by doing it, who knows what awesome thing would happen if I did it again?

"I'm fine," I smiled gently at them, "Actually, I was thinking about carrying them home myself, if that's okay…"

I looked down at the ground for a second and looked back up to see my friends staring in unbelief at what I just said. Suddenly, a smile streaked across their faces.

"Dude! Are you serious?" Tucker said excitingly, "You holding Pokémon? I gotta see this!"

Buizel and Poochyena made excited grunts as they looked at me. They started to become fidgety as their tails were violently cutting the wind. They looked at me, begging me to come and carry them. Jocinda and Kaname walked over to me as I nodded.

"First, though," I said, "I need my backpack."

Kaname nodded as he briefly put Buizel down and handed me the backpack. I put it on as it covered the hole in my shirt, which makes me wonder: why didn't I think of putting it on at the schoolyard? Maybe I was just super tired and weak. Then again, Kaname took it; he probably put it on because I didn't have the strength or so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

Anyway, I put the backpack on as Kaname picked up Buizel again. I formed my arms so both of them could place the two little Pokémon on them. Jocinda placed Poochyena on my left arm as soon Buizel was placed in my right by Kaname. Both Pokémon immediately snuggled their heads in my chest and sighed in absolute happiness as they began to smile.

"Oh," Jocinda said placing her hands on her chest, "Thomas, they love you!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Tucker roared, "I knew one day you'd be alright with Pokémon!"

I grinned as I shook my heads at them. I glanced at Kaname, who hadn't said anything yet. I glared at him; his face was looking towards my direction, but I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Uh, Kaname?" I asked.

"Thomas," he said, catching me off guard, "Remember how everyone thinks you should be an awesome Pokémon trainer? I am not forcing you to, but if you do, don't you think those two should be your starting Pokémon?"

I gasped when I heard this. Buizel and Poochyena looked at him, and then back at me.

"What's your angle?" I asked, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Well, think about it and hear me out," Kaname replied, "A Pokémon trainer, in order to be the most effective type, needs to have not only the trust, but the friendship of the Pokémon he commands. You already have those two qualities. I am pretty sure that you would have a good advantage in battling."

I looked at the two in my arms and looked back at him.

"Are you in cahoots with the old man or something? He said something on the same line to me too," I replied to him.

He smirked and shook his head. I looked at all of them as I was going to say something. Suddenly, a loud voice shattered my ear drums.

"GRR, NOW I KNOW THAT IS IT!" Tucker bellowed, "Thomas, when I get out of school, I want a match with you and these two!"

I was surprised; I mean, I always knew that Tucker wanted to battle me. But now that I actually was acquainted and not terrified of Pokémon, it seemed that it drove him to the point where he absolutely knew he wanted to battle me.

I was going to say something like 'No thanks' or 'I think we should probably wait', but then I could feel intensity; like eagerness flow into my body. I looked down to see that Buizel and Poochyena were looking at Tucker with excitement, anticipation. I couldn't believe it; they wanted to challenge Tucker! I looked at them with pride; maybe…

"Yeah," I said, with excitement, "I'd like that. You'll be the first one I'll take on as a trainer, Tucker."

The redhead jumped in the air with happiness and fists raised. He giggled as he grinned at the others.

"What about us?" Jocinda asked, with me sensing her and Kaname's anticipation rising as well.

"You guys too, but after Tucker," I replied with a smile.

Buizel and Poochyena looked at them and nodded, smiling. Maybe this was the reward for listening to the voice; having my friends acknowledge me around Pokémon and me proving my fear was gone…

"Alright, it's getting late," Kaname said, calming the air down, "Thomas, you should probably go and lie down early this night. Let's go home, everybody."

All my friends nodded as they walked past me and waved good-bye. Before they got too far away, I quickly spun around in realization.

"Guys!" I shouted.

They turned around.

"Not a word of this to anyone, promise? This is between you, me, and Old Man Fellows," I said.

All three nodded with trustworthy smiles as Tucker gave me an air fist pump. As they turned around and walked away out of sight, I glanced down at Buizel and Poochyena. They snuggled their heads into my chest as their tails wagged happily. They looked up at me with those sparkling eyes again. I gave them a satisfied look.

"Now you guys know why I did not want you to follow me out into the city," I said in a fatherly…. No, I said in a older brotherly voice, "I was worried that you could get hurt. But beyond that, I was afraid that people would find out about you and want to capture you."

They nodded as they understood their disobedience. I began walking closer to my house near the woods.

"Okay, we're finally here at last," I said cheerfully, "I will help you guys find a place to live so you can make it."

They looked at me with satisfaction as I stepped closer to the woods.

_"Don't take them to the woods; bring them inside the house."_

Again, that voice in my head. I thought about its reaction to my choice of the woods and reconsidered. Buizel and Poochyena looked at me oddly. I blinked and then changed my mind.

"However", I said aloud, "I told Principal Vicar aloud at the schoolyard I was going to bring you back to the alcove. That means Mr. Pepperridge, Skyler, and the other students heard me."

I looked down at them and said, "I know Mr. Pepperridge; he is very persistent and ambitious. He'd probably come looking for you two at night while you would be sleeping. And, although I don't know him, I bet that Skyler kid may do the same thing as well."

I could tell that Buizel and Poochyena were getting nervous. They looked at each other once they realized what I had said was true. Poochyena began to shiver in fear as it buried its face in my chest. Buizel looked nervously back into the woods as its paws gripped my sweatshirt tightly.

I couldn't just do that to them! I knew of the risk of them getting caught if I took them back to the woods now, and I would be a horrible human being if I shoved them off and said, "Good luck! You guys are strong enough to handle this on your own! Good-bye forever!"

NO!

I would be a hypocrite, especially after telling to Mr. Pepperridge about him being a horrible example of a trainer. Buizel and Poochyena looked back at me and started to breathe heavily. They started to continually shake their heads 'no' at me.

"Bui, bu bui!" Buizel said in a trembling voice, completely on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Chy! Poochy!" Poochyena started to whine, as he started to bury his head into my chest harder.

I tried to tell them to calm down and everything was all right, but then my eyes got caught in theirs. These two were terrified, scared; they… were me…

I just looked into their eyes and I saw me… literally! I am not joking. In their pupils, I saw me, kneeling on the ground, hugging myself in fear. I shivered in fear as I saw myself look up. That version of me was crying, tears streaming down the face.

I understood it now; Poochyena and Buizel's fear of the Mr. Pepperridge and the other humans was a direct reflection of my fear of all Pokémon!

Suddenly, my heart broke open with emotion as I saw myself beg hysterically, "Help me! Don't let them hurt me! Please don't leave me alone! I need you! They want to take me away from you! I don't want to leave you!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

My heart was starting to feel heavy again, like it did at Old Man Fellows' house. But, I felt confused, hysterical, enraged. Was that version of me what Buizel and Poochyena were trying to tell me?

Wait, but the version of me said it loved me…. But… then… did…. Did that…. Did that mean….

Buizel and Poochyena… loved me?

That was it. I made my mind up. I wasn't going to let them be scarred of humans like I was of Pokémon. I saw they were completely at my mercy, begging me not to leave them alone.

"Guys," I shushed them, telling them to quiet down, "please don't cry. Don't be afraid. I am not going to take you to the woods and leave you alone. I would never do that to you."

I gulped as I glared angrily at the forest. It was if the forest was taunting me to bring them into their fears and doom. The forest could burn, for all I care.

Buizel and Poochyena glared at me with total relief and then buried their heads against my chest. 'Thank you, thank you' was felt everytime their heads rubbed back and forth against my skin.

"You do know what this means, right?" my voice trembled as they looked up at me.

I grinned with so much pride, my head could've exploded right there and then. I couldn't believe I found myself saying this.

"It means," I said in an exciting manner, "you guys get to come and sleep in my house!"

They immediately brightened up with happiness as their mouth opened with words of unexpressed gratitude and their tails wagged as fast as I had seen them. They just kept talking in their Pokélanguage as fast as they could as they snuggled against me and each other. I felt happy; they weren't mine, but I was as heck sure I wasn't going to let them become someone else's. I quickly rushed to my front door so nobody could see me. I quickly scanned the area. When it was clear, I unlocked the door and in a flash zipped through the front door and shut it behind me with a slam.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Holy moly, Thomas is actually letting Buizel and Poochyena into his house! What kind of humor is gonna come out of this? Keep on reading!


	10. Sleepover!

I closed the door with a slam using my right foot. As I turned into my house, it seemed like it shined, like I was in Heaven. I was so glad to be back at home after a long day. I looked around as I started to grow weary for my bed.

"Well, here we are," I said to them, "This is my home."

I bent down as they began to look around in amazement. I set them down as they began to slowly creep on the ground. I smiled at them; this was the first time they had ever been in a human house, I suppose. Poochyena began to sniff the ground as Buizel stood on his tip-toes and looked around. I smiled slightly as they began to look around the kitchen. I decided to leave my backpack on the kitchen floor, but before I could, I heard a crash. I looked across the room to see that Poochyena had knocked down the broom near the sink.

He looked at me and smirked nervously. Buizel dropped his head and exhaled, shaking his head. I just glared at him with an amused grin.

"It's okay," I told them, "It's all right. It was only an accident."

I walked over, with my backpack still on my back, and crouched near the fallen broom. Poochyena wagged his tail as I picked it up and stood it up again. I looked at him as he panted with his tongue out.

"See?" I told him, "No harm done."

He grinned at me as I noticed him walking towards me. He made me surprised when he rubbed his head against my leg. He whined lightly as he stood up on his hind legs and rubbed his head against my side. He glared up at me and smiled at me. It made me smirk. He was SO cute. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

This caused Poochyena to get excited and run behind me into the living room. Buizel immediately turned and called after him, probably telling him to slow down and be careful. I wish Buizel had said that to himself…

Right as Buizel turned into the room, he ran right smack into my 12-pack soda carton. It was knocked over, as cans rolled across the floor. Buizel immediately put his paws over his mouth and gasped, shocked at what he just did. Poochyena softly chuckled at him. I simply exhaled as Buizel lowered his head in disappointment.

"It's all right," I said, "Just another accident."

I picked up the cans as Buizel bowed his head in apology and said he was sorry. I grinned at him and was surprised at what I did next. I actually placed my hand on Buizel's head! I was shocked, but yet excited and knowing all along I would do it.

Hmm… I wonder if the voice had something to do with this?

I started to just slightly ruffle his fur as he began to giggle. He grinned as his paws grabbed my wrist and slowly tried to pull my hand off his head.

"Bui bui bu…" he said playfully, like he was telling me to stop.

I simply chuckled at him as he blushed. I could tell he liked it, but he tried to act mature and say otherwise. I finally decided to let go as I took my hand off his head. He looked at me and chuckled.

Suddenly, we heard a playful bark. We both looked to the west side of the room near the stairs. Poochyena was rolling on the ground playing with the curtains. He was getting his body tangled in them and biting the edges, pulling on them.

Buizel suddenly became nervous as he ran over to him. He was trying to tell him to stop for each other's safety as he began to reach around his body, trying to pull him away from the curtains. I looked at them and shook my head as I finished putting the soda cans back. I knew what was going to happen; another disaster…

Still, I decided to try and change the unchangeable trouble by warning them, "Hey, guys, you need to be careful around-"

Too late; the top of the curtain rod snapped off the ledge, and the cloth completely fell and wrapped around them. They suddenly began to struggle and pull as I saw forms trying to pull the curtain.

I simply shook my head; this was gonna be a long night. I walked over to them and watched for several minutes. Then, instead of helping them out, I scooping the edges and lifted it up, so they were inside of the curtains like a hitchhiker's bag. They started laughing as they kicked and jerked at the edges.

"I think it'd be best if I carried you up this way," I said grinning amusedly.

Buizel laughed something as Poochyena panted inside of it. I simply chuckled as their little bodies were visible moving in the curtains. I lugged it up the stairs as they enjoyed a "free ride". Uh… hm… I don't know what you call it; has anyone ever ridden in a curtain before…?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was finally done brushing my teeth as I looked at the mirror. My reflection showed a face of wanting mercy. I had counted all the broken items in my household.

Seven.

Seven things had been broken, EXCLUDING all the things I had mentioned. …

First, after I had let Poochyena and Buizel out of the curtain, Poochyena ran around and into my bookcase, sending all of my photos out of the photo album. Second, Poochyena investigated a chair and when he jumped on it, he slid off, due to my journal being there, so now there is a dent on the cover. Third, Buizel went under my bed and stepped on my box of Pokémon toys as a kid and so the box is busted. Fourth, Poochyena had gone into the bathroom earlier and played with the toilet paper, and it went (and I mean it, you have no idea!) everywhere. Fifth, Buizel thought he could bounce on the bed and have a good time, (sure) until he bounced off and pulled the covers off the bed as an attempt to stay on. Sixth, Poochyena played around with my lamp, until he knocked it off and broke it. And finally seventh, they knocked over my family portrait when they were playing 'tag'.

Oy…

(I swear, the ghost of my dad right then was behind me going, "AHAHAHAHAHA!" :3 )

I must admit, a part of me got angry when the family portrait was knocked over. I almost yelled at them. But, I stopped and admitted it was a mistake… like the other nine things they did…

Groan…

Anyways. I had finished getting ready for bed as I came into the room. I looked down to see Buizel and Poochyena just sitting there, looking at me. They were smiling innocently into my eyes as I stared at them, not the least bit amused.

I could tell, by their sparkling eyes and cute smiles, they were trying to get a "Get-out-of-jail-free" card from me, so they wouldn't have the "Holy Smack-down" as I would "beat" them.

(Now, for all of you who gasped about me saying I would beat them, my mom would JOKINGLY say that to me when I was warned of trouble. She never beat me, as I would never do to them. Thank you.)

I gave them "the 'You got to be kidding me' grin". You know… when your mouth is shaped in a frown, yet you're smiling? Yeah, that was me…

I watched them with the grin as Buizel slowly nudged Poochyena. He whispered something, as they suddenly tilted their heads at me, looking even more cute. I rolled my eyes and then continued to bury my face in my hands. Dang it, their plan was working. I decided to just leave them there as I made a bed for them. I took my ruined sweatshirt and placed it on the little pet bed. I had brought it out of storage; when Manectric was alive and an Electrike, he used to sleep in that bed.

"There you go," I said to them, "I made you a little bed so you can sleep on something soft."

Both of the little troublemakers walked over and sniffed the bed carefully. They slowly started to curl together as they lay down. Poochyena was happy and wagging his tail as he curled into a ball. Buizel sat down behind him and started to love his back. He stroked the back gently as Poochyena started to talk to Buizel in their native language. He laid on his back, as Buizel slowly petted his belly. They kept on talking as I started to get into my bed.

I looked at them, as suddenly Buizel had a glint in his eyes. He suddenly jumped on top of Poochyena, and began to tickle him! The puppy started to laugh as he squirmed to get free, but his otter friend had pinned it to the ground and taunted him. I don't know what was wrong; if either Buizel was just playing, or Poochyena had said something. I simply smirked at them as Poochyena begged his friend to stop. I heard them rustle…

Wait, I heard a rustle… of leaves… that couldn't be them…

I decided to look outside, since it was obvious it came there. I slowly kneeled on my bed and began to look down. Suddenly, my face went pale and my heart stopped. I gasped as I saw multiple human forms outside behind my house. They had flashlight and were searching for Buizel and Poochyena!

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran over to the two Pokémon tickling each other. I grabbed their paws as they were taken back. I motioned them to be quiet.

"Guys, I know you're playing with each other," I said, "But people right now are outside looking for you. You need to be quiet and stay in this bed, do you understand?"

Both of them immediately turned pale like me and nodded. Poochyena curled up into a ball as Buizel hugged it from behind. They snuggled as Buizel whispered things to him, calming him down. I slowly got back on my bed and watched the humans outside. I immediately recognized one of them. Guess who it was? Of course; Mr. Pepperridge!

I opened the window and looked at them. I must've made a noise or something because everyone turned to my direction and looked at me. Mr. Pepperridge squinted from the light, but soon recognized me.

"Why, good evening, Oliver," he said to me, "how are you this fine night?"

My right eye twitched at the name "Oliver"; I changed it to Thomas now. Stupid…

"Thomas," I corrected him, "Now, care to explain why I have a multitude of people in my back yard?"

Mr. Pepperridge answered, "Certainly, Thomas. A lot of people, myself included, are looking for the Buizel and Poochyena you brought back to the woods. Before I go on, I must apologize for my behavior. How is your back?"

I was stunned; Mr. Pepperridge apologizing? Probably, to suck up so I could tell him where Buizel and Poochyena was… aw, well, I'll take it.

"It's a little sore still," I said, "but I'll deal."

As soon as I finished that sentence, I noticed someone coming up next to Mr. Pepperridge. It was that Skyler kid Tucker warned me about. He had his hands in his pockets again as he looked up at me. I looked back at him, but focused on Mr. Pepperridge so we wouldn't have an awkward moment.

"Well," the teacher continued, "some of us decided that we are going to attempt capturing the two and bring them to the school so they can be used in lessons. They will not be harmed."

For the school? My butt. Mr. Pepperridge wanted them for himself; I wasn't falling for that. I raised an eyebrow as I shook my head.

Then, a woman said, "We can't find them at all. We've checked everywhere here."

Mr. Pepperridge nodded and asked me, "Thomas, please be honest with us here; where are Buizel and Poochyena?"

I looked in the corner of my eye and saw the two looking at me. They shook their heads at me, begging me not to tell them. I motioned them to calm down out of everyone's view and looked at them. Then, I turned back and rubbed my head, pretending to be confused.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

Mr. Pepperridge nodded as he said, "Yes, we've searched all around your house and have found no sign of them."

I suddenly had an idea pop into my head. A smirk formed across my mind as Buizel and Poochyena cuddled against each other.

"You checked everywhere?" I asked, "So, you've checked down in the alcove on the other side of the woods?"

Everyone suddenly started to talk amongst themselves. I could tell my plan was working; they didn't search there. I placed my arm on the window pane and rested my face on my hand. I gave a sort of cocky yet tired look on my face.

"Why in the world would we have checked in the alcove?" Mr. Pepperridge asked me suspiciously, "You sound like you are hiding something."

"Me?" I asked in rebuttal, "I promised Principal Vicar I would bring them back, and I did. If you remember, I told him that I would leave Poochyena and Buizel back in the alcove where I met them. That's where I left them."

A man said aloud, "That would explain why we haven't found them yet…"

Mr. Pepperridge asked in confirmation, "So, you left the two little Pokémon there?"

I nodded with a smirk, "Yep, that's what I'm saying."

Suddenly, Skyler stepped closer and looked at me carefully with one eye. It felt like he was staring into my soul as he glared at me. I could tell he was judging me and seeing if I was fibbing or truthful. He then took me by surprise as he talked to me.

"You sure about that?" he asked in a deep and shallow tone.

I had had enough. I was tired, I wanted to rest my sore back, I had two Pokémon who wanted to sleep too, and I was not getting caught now.

"Yes," I said, "That's where I left them. I may have protected them, but that doesn't mean they're mine or I love them. Now, I want to sleep and rest my back. Please, leave my property as soon as you are done searching. Now, good-night, and thank you."

Mr. Pepperridge nodded as Skyler glared at me. Nevertheless, everyone outside started to walk towards the alcove as I shut the window. I had enough of this. I shook my head, and suddenly realized what I had said. I looked over towards Poochyena and Buizel. They looked at me in shock; they were dumbfounded at what I said about them.

Buizel glared at me sadly as Poochyena whined and lowered his head. I suddenly jumped off the bed and sat in front of them.

"Oh, no, no, no," I comforted them, "I really don't mean that! I don't! I had to get them away from you guys! I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

I let me head drop and closed my eyes. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I say that? I buried my face in my hands and felt like crying. I felt so hurt that I had hurt someone. I was going to cry until I felt a furry paw on my leg. I brought my eyes out of my hands and looked forward. Poochyena was smiling as he wagged his tail and snuggled against me. Buizel laid down on his stomach and smirked.

"Poochy Poochy!" Poochyena said excitedly, asking me to pet his head.

I ran my hand on his tiny skull; it felt scary, but yet relaxing. I still was nervous, but I was so happy that they weren't angry. Poochyena closed his eyes and started to drift into sleep as I kept on loving his head. I decided to let Buizel in on it as I placed my hand on his back and slowly stroked him.

Buizel said, "Bui! Bui bu," as he rested his head on his arms.

He began to slowly drift into sleep as well as his friend. They sighed as they slowly lay down next to each other. They closed their eyes as Buizel hugged Poochyena. Both of them then drifted off to sleep. I smiled as I slowly took the blanket out of my backpack I gave them. I slowly covered them as they began to snore softly.

I then got up and finally pulled the covers over me as I slipped into bed. The limbs of my body felt like anchors and heavy metal objects, and I couldn't move at all. I took a time to think about everything that happened today. I then was starting to become fearful.

There was no way I could keep protecting Poochyena and Buizel by myself. I mean, they can't stay in my house. First they keep breaking stuff… but, second, what if I go out and someone breaks in to grab them? I looked at them sleeping peacefully and decided that there was only one course of action.

I need help…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sun rose up on another beautiful day as the spirit of Kilyla City got ready to get back into the swing of things. The sunlight once again started to come up over the trees of the woods behind my home. The sunbeams were able to finally creep through my window and into my eyes. I remember I squinted as I kicked my feet in a tantrum. It was morning already? It couldn't be. I didn't accept it! I started to put the blankets over my eyes and try to go back to glorious sleep.

Suddenly, I remembered the little guys in the corner of my room sleeping on the bed I made. I quietly jumped out of my bed and quickly changed into my regular attire. Since I loved my sweatshirt so much, I had actually bought pairs, so I had an extra. After I had finished dressing and tied my headband, I slowly tip-toed over to them and looked at them carefully.

Poochyena was lying on his back. He was so cute. His tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth, and his right ear and paws keep twitching. I giggled as I turned to Buizel. The little guy was on his right side, resting his head on his paws. Both of them slowly rubbed against each other as I decided to wake them up.

I slowly put my hands on Buizel's back and began to pat it. The little guy slowly squinted his eyes as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw my hand and then looked at me with a sweet and drowsy look. He wiped the sleepy seeds out of his eyes and sat up, smiling at me.

"Good morning, buddy," I said to Buizel.

"Bui bu," he said softly and happily.

We both looked at a sleeping Poochyena and chuckled. Buizel signaled me to wait and be quiet. He slowly put his paws on Poochyena's belly. He then started to rub violently all over the belly. Poochyena snorted and then his legs started to move in enjoyment. As Buizel kept on rubbing his belly, his little friend immediately woke up and then playfully started to bite at his paws. Buizel then pulled him up against his stomach and started to poke at Poochyena's face, as the puppy growled, snarled, and tried to bite his paws.

I simply chuckled at them as they stopped. Poochyena looked at me as his tongue stuck out and panted. Buizel was rubbing his back and smiling at me.

I asked, "Did you guys have a good sleep?"

Both of them nodded. I looked at them with an interested look. It did look like they were more energetic. Maybe it was because they were inside a comfy, warm, and secure human home. I wondered if my home was the reason they weren't so bushed and tired.

They started to get up and do some stretches as I started to walk downstairs. I had to do something about this day. You see, it was a Pokémon holiday; don't ask me, because I cannot remember. But school was out, and Tucker had invited me last week to hang out with them. I had accepted. However, I did not count on the two little guys coming into my life. I couldn't just leave them here, because of someone breaking into my house for them and they'd break my stuff.

I had gotten downstairs as the two Pokémon had followed me. They sat in the living room as I began to tie my shoes. As I got up, I suddenly heard a grumbling noise of a tummy. I looked to see Poochyena look at his belly and back at me with a nervous grin. Buizel giggled as he rubbed his back. I suddenly realized that the little guys were hungry and hadn't eaten anything ever since Old Man Fellows' house.

But there was a dilemma. I didn't have any Pokémon food. You know! I was afraid of them? So, I had two little guys who were hungry, and I was stuck in my house trying to figure out how to get them food and go with my friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

I remember back when I wrote this, around this chapter, I battled depression which nearly killed my writing passion. So writing this chapter was horrible; I really didn't care for it... hmm, or was it teenage mood swings back then? I dunno. XD Hopefully, you love it, and keep reading.


	11. Fun time!

"Hang on, you two," I said, assuring them and their bellies, "I'm gonna give a quick call to someone. Maybe he can get you some food."

Both of them smiled when I looked around and saw my white phone near the TV and couch. I walked over and began to reach for it, when all of a sudden, it rang. I sort of jumped; someone was calling me? I didn't trust it, because of the two Pokémon being here. I turned to them and they immediately saluted me, again it was cute, knowing they understood. I slowly picked up the phone as I placed it to my mouth and ear.

"Hello? This is Thomas," I said.

"Good morning, Thomas," I heard a familiar and friendly voice say.

I was shocked and surprised. To think, HE would be calling me this early…

"Old Man Fellows!" I exclaimed surprised, "I never thought you'd be calling me…"

"Yes," I heard him say, "Well, I came to check upon you today. You see, last night, your sweet friend Jocinda told me about what happened with your incident…"

I should have known. I think I had told one of them to tell him. Can't remember now…. Oh sue me… so this story is linked. FINE! Look and see if I did…

I heard, "I was completely worried and heartbroken that Mr. Pepperridge would stoop so low for those two little precious angels."

I smirked and rolled my eyes; oh, if he were at my house last night, would he have still said that? If his house was wrecked and things broken, would he had said that?

I smiled as he kept going, "So, I came to check up on you… How are you feeling, my boy?"

I chuckled as I said, "My back is completely back to normal. I still have one or two bumps, but I can manage. I just can't believe I saved Pokémon from being hurt!"

I glanced down at the two little smiling Pokémon at me as I continue my conversation. Poochyena had rolled on his back, being so cute and begging Buizel to rub his belly. Buizel accepted this offer, and rubbed gently in circles, making his friend pant in enjoyment. I giggled as I drew my attention back to my friend.

"Hey, Old Man," I said, "Listen, I'm glad you got my attention. I wanted to ask a favor of you. You see, today is a holiday for the others at their school, and I wanted you to see if-"

"I could babysit Buizel and Poochyena for you while you go have fun?" I heard the other side say.

My face immediately went blank… like this 0_0. How the heck did he know that they were there? I was so stunned, I almost dropped the phone. I shook my head as I began to form the words that came to my mouth.

"How did you know?" I asked as I thought of how, "Oh, Jocinda told you?"

Old Man Fellows said, "No, but when she told we about what happened, I figured whether or not you completely trusted the little rascals, you worried that Mr. Pepperidge and some others would come for them."

"They did," I answered, "I had to lie, which I hate to do, and say I did take them back to the alcove."

Look, I do not care about what others try to make me think; a lie is a lie is a lie. There are no such things as good lies. Sure, it is for a good cause, but it is still a sin.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed.

I replied with a 'no'.

Old Man Fellows said, "I cannot believe he has fallen so far ever since the incident…. Ahem! Well, anyways, Thomas, I would be happy to watch over Buizel and Poochyena for you while you are with your friends!"

I grinned as I laughed. I was so thankful I could count on somebody again!

I giggled in joy, "Oh, thank you, Old Man! You do not know how much this means to me. Hey, I also need some food for them. Could you pick some up?"

When I listened, the phone was making that noise where you just pick it up. I blinked; was that whole call just a dream?

"H-Hello?" I weakly said.

Suddenly, a knock at the door was heard. My heart jumped as I was afraid of who it'd might be. I turned and Buizel and Poochyena were already hiding. I nodded in pride as they smiled at me being content on me knowing they obeyed me. I walked to the door and opened it.

My heart felt so relieved to see Old Man Fellows at my door… WITH POKEMON FOOD TOO!? How thoughtful! I was so relaxed as I laughed.

"You scared me, Old Man!" I laughed.

I let him inside of the house as Poochyena barked in happiness. He immediately ran over to as my friend knelt down to him. Poochyena panted and stood on his hind legs, placing his front paws on the old man and stuck his tongue out. His tail wagged as Fellows rubbed his back and face.

"There's my big puppy! How are you doing this morning?" Fellows said happily.

"Poochy! Poochy!" the puppy barked.

Buizel ran over and waved to the Old Man. Fellows surprised us, by reaching behind Buizel and pulling him towards him. He scratched underneath his chin. The otter started to smile and then smirked, as his head rose up so high, that his nose was up in the air. He folded his arms and tried to act tough, but it soon failed as his tail swished around and he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to act macho around me and Thomas, Buizel. We love your company no matter how you act," he assured.

Buizel finally dropped his tough guy act. He let his arms go limp as he stood there enjoying his chin being scratched.

"Bui bu bu…" he moaned happily.

I giggled at the two Pokemon happy to see the kind old man who helped me with them yesterday. I stood there staring in happiness.

I knew from there on that I could count on Old Man Fellows and the gang to keep this a secret with me.

"Well?" Old Man Fellows said, startling me, "What are you standing here for? Jocinda and the others are waiting for you. Go have some fun! These little guys and I will have some fun."

He turned around and grinned at me. I nodded as I turned around.

"Thanks again, Old Man, I owe you another one," I said with a grin.

He waved it off, telling me not to worry. As he began to open the Pokéfood, I saw Buizel and Poochyena wave good-bye, happily saying it in their language and grinning. I waved to them as I closed the door. I breathed the fresh air into my lungs with my diaphragm and looked up into the beautiful cloudy blue skies. I then stretched, took a deep breath, and bolted as I ran to my destination where Tucker, Jocinda, and Kaname was waiting for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Anyways, I made my way past what seemed to be millions of people as I hurried to where I was supposed to meet my friends. Many people seemed to notice me; I have a humungous hunch why.

I can hear it now, "THOMAS OLIVER GUNGSTEN PROTECTED POKEMON!? BUT I THOUGHT HE NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM! YOU DON'T THINK HE MAY HAVE DECIDED TO BECOME A POKEMON TRAINER, DO YOU!?"

Yeah, yeah, that's what I thought. But, I was not gonna have any of that. One, I don't need any person teasing about me about it. Two, today was gonna be a great day! I couldn't wait for it!

I made a quick left, and pulled out some money out. 'Two dollars admittance' is what the sign said that I read near the entrance I had gotten too. I paid my toll to the man, said thank you when he let me in, and he smiled at me and said I was welcome. I ran into the park. Geez, talk about seizure attack. I looked around and saw nothing but flashing lights and such. The rides looked interesting, though, I gotta tell ya. Flashing lights everywhere! Man, I was so tempted to spend my money right now. However, I had to suck in my inner child and become a adult by waiting to spend my money until I found my friends.

Way before this adventure began and I started telling you my story, we actually had planned for this day. We decided to meet at the twirly cup rides. If you don't know what that is, it's the rides where you sit in these tea cups. There is a circular pole with a circular handle, and when you turned it more and more, the cup you sat on would go faster and faster. Anyways, we planned on meeting there.

After walking around for hours and hours and hours and hours and hours and…. Zzzzzzzzzzz….. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz… Hm? What? Whoops, I feel asleep… not. Haha! But truth be told, I searched for a HUGE amount of time trying to find my friends. So, I decided to spend at least a buck and pay for a map of the amusement park. I looked and by seeing it, I walked around it at least more than four times. I groaned, did a epic facepalm (AND I MEAN EPIC), and walked towards it.

When I got in view of it, I saw my six friends waiting there for me… wait, six? I only had three. I saw Tucker, Jocinda, and Kaname standing there with three other teenagers there. I got a tiny bit nervous; they looked like trainers.

The first was a young girl with pink hair that stood out to the sides near her ears and had a bang over her left eye. The pink eyes complimented her hair, and the black-rimed box-shaped glasses added to the display. She wore a simple pink t-shirt, black pants with a purple belt around her waist, and white sneakers with yellow circles on it. She carried a blue handbag on her left right shoulder.

The next one was a young boy with green eyes and brown hair that spiked downwards. I couldn't really see if that was his true hairstyle, because he wore this stylish green and black striped hat backwards. His attire was really simple; a black t-shirt, green pants with a brown belt, and white sneakers with a black design and black Velcro straps. He wore his green backpack on his back.

The last one was a young boy as well who had purple eyes and long black hair that went to his shoulders. He wore a purple long-sleeve jacket with black stripes on the elbows. Underneath it was a black zip-up shirt with a white stripe on the chest. He wore black gloves, blue pants, and black shoes with white Velcro straps over them.

I advanced closer to them when Tucker saw me and ran to me. I smirked as we both fist-pounded each other and he laughed.

"What happened to you? Did your alarm clock fall off the face of the earth or something?" he joked with a smirk.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Attendance, but this place is like a maze," I protested.

"Attendance? Yeah, right. Tucker just showed up moments before you did, Thomas," Kaname told me.

Tucker gave an annoyed glance back at his friend. Unfortunately, it didn't do much, with Kaname being the lazy and unmotivational one. We all laughed at both of them though. I decided, on the topic, to ask about the others.

"So, who are our new friends?" I asked smiling.

"This is Molly, Lyr, and Purgy," Jocinda said, introducing them in the order I had described them in, "They're trainers that have traveled here for a pit-stop."

"Hi, I'm Thomas," I introduced myself.

"Yo, nice to meet you, bud," Lyr waved, smiling at me.

"The pleasure's all ours," Purgy said.

There was a bit of silence as I blinked. I think it was Molly's turn to say hello. But when I turned to her, she was staring at the lights. Both her friends got embarrassed a bit as Lyr nudged her.

"Molly?" he asked.

"The lights are so shiny!" she exclaimed.

Purgy grabbed her shoulder and said, "Molly! You're being rude; Thomas just said hello to you!"

She turned around and rubbed her head nervously, saying, "Oops, hehe, sorry. Nice to meet you."

"Heh, it's okay," I assured her, waving my hand.

"Please excuse Molly; she has a bit of ADD," Purgy told me.

Lyr did a double take and said, "Little? Hah! More like a whole bunch!"

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure she'll make excellence friends with Tucker," Jocinda said smiling.

"Eh!? What's that supposed to mean?" Tucker flared up at her.

"Nothing, nothing…" she said smiling.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Tucker investigated.

"Guys, seriously?" Kaname said, "We've got a brand new day at this place. Let's have some fun."

"Shiny…" We heard from Molly again, staring back.

Tucker shook his head and said, "Come on! I'll race you to the cheeseburger stand for lunch!"

As he began to race over there, Lyr's face immediately lit up.

"I love cheeseburgers!" he yelled as he ran behind him.

Purgy watched his friend run off, and then to his friend who kept staring at the lights, and then sighed, doing a facepalm.

"Ugh… I swear it's like babysitting two little toddlers," he complained.

"I feel your pain, friend… it can be such a drag," Kaname said, patting him on the back.

"Oh, don't you dare start!" Jocinda snapped.

"Agreed! Let's go!" I cheered.

After a bit of what was a group cheer, we all ran over (Purgy actually dragged Molly with us) and followed Tucker and Lyr to the cheeseburger joint. After grabbing a bite to eat, we all just did fun things. We went attractions, won a few prizes, saw some amazing Pokémon acts, and so forth. I really enjoyed myself, but still Buizel and Poochyena were in the back of my mind the whole time. I worried if them and the old man were okay. I mean don't get me wrong; I loved every minute with my friends. But, it's like a parent or older sibling thing; when you care and love someone and you're away from them, you just can't seem to get your mind of them. Yet, whenever I thought about them, Lyr or Tucker grabbed me and pulled right to the next attraction.

Well, at about 4:17 pm, we all were getting tired and decided to head back. We all waved good-bye to the entrance people as we were heading back. The exhaustion level was so high from having fun, we were all silent on the way back. However, as we got to the city gates, Tucker broke the silence.

"So, you guys are Pokémon trainers, right?" He asked the visitors.

"Yes, that's right." Purgy said as the other two smiled.

It was then my brain started working as I looked over at my other friends. Kaname and Jocinda nodded to me as I could predict what Tucker's big grin and sparkling eyes said.

"Can we see some of your Pokémon? Please?" he begged.

All three of them nodded as Molly stepped forward.

"I'll go first!" Molly exclaimed as she reached into her bag.

She pulled out a red Pokéball and threw it up into the air. It opened, realizing a huge orange lizard-type dinosaur with wings and a burning tail that had some sort of red-orange gem around its neck. The moment I saw it, my knees buckled in fear. I may have gotten over my fear of Pokémon, but Buizel and Poochyena were tiny; this guy was massive! Jocinda (God love her) immediately saw my fear and stepped in front of me, so I could have some protection. The big Pokémon roared so loud, it made me shiver from how loud.

"Cool! A Charizard!" Tucker screamed.

"Yep, this guy's name is Zard," Molly said with a smile.

"This Charizard is so huge; it's bigger than the normal height of one," Kaname stated, studying it.

Zard smiled friendly and bowed to him. Jocinda giggled at its politeness. I was nervous, but at least I wasn't shaking. It didn't seem to notice my fear.

Lyr waved and said, "Oh! Lemme go next!"

He threw a Pokéball into the air and out came this tiny form of a dog Pokémon with a long mustache and dark-bluish fur.

"Meet my Stoutland, Scout," he prounonced proudly.

Jocinda automatically smiled and said, "He is so cute! Let me pet him!"

With that, Scout stuck out his tongue and licked her hand. She pet him all over his back as he panted in happiness. I smiled as he wagged his little tail. Tucker didn't pay attention, cause he was so attracted by Zard, who by the way was his favorite type. Kaname just waited for the last trainer to go.

Purgy took a step forward and said, "I guess it's my turn. Now, just a warning; I'm sending two out. The reason is that each of them really don't do anything without the other."

With that, he took his two Pokéballs out and threw them up. Two forms showed up. One looked like some sort of tiny mummy, while the other looked like some Roman soldier knight with a lance. They didn't even make a move or gesture; they stood still with their eyes closed.

"Guys, meet Shinja the Accelgor and Shield the Escavalier," Purgy said.

We all looked to see if they were sleeping. I mean they didn't move an inch. Suddenly, Shinja sniffed the air and looked at Purgy. His trainer blinked and then suddenly looked at me with a smirk.

"Purgy?" I asked.

Suddenly, Shield readied itself when it opened its eyes. My friends gasped and I stood in complete total fear, as Shinja and Shield rushed at me and started to attack!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now, before I go on, I wanna say that some of the following characters beyond this point of the story are not mine; they're friends' characters. So, soon, I'll be posting what character belong to what friend on DA. But cliff hanger! XD Keep on reading!


	12. Closer together with a journal

My brain sent an impulse to my body as Shield charged at me, using Slash. I barely got out of the way to see Shinja coming at me with Acid Spray. I swear, my eyes got super huge around my sockets as I rolled to the right and behind Jocinda, who with Tucker, immediately stopped them from advancing.

"P-Purgy! What are you doing!?" Lyr screamed, surprised.

The boy smirked as he looked at me.

"You can't fool me, Thomas," Purgy said, "Shinja told me you have Pokémon on you. So, come on; let's battle!"

With that statement, Shinja and Shield grunted and advanced closer. Molly and Lyr got excited and looked like they might join in at any moment. I got fearful again; my knees immediately felt weak as Jocinda and Tucker kept their bodies between me and potential pain.

"N-No! Please, wait! You don't understand!" I pleaded.

"ENOUGH," We all heard a bold voice say.

I turned to see Kaname had a serious face. He turned to Purgy and acted like his uncle, being an adult.

"Purgy, tell Shinja and Shield to stand down now," he ordered in a strict voice.

Purgy blinked a few times as he stepped back in shock.

"E-Excuse me?" he asked, sounding quite offended.

"You cannot battle Thomas. He is NOT a Pokémon trainer," he said.

Purgy's face lit up in disbelief as he and his friends turned to me.

"W-What?" he asked.

"It's true," Jocinda joined in, "he doesn't own any Pokémon."

"He isn't even a student at the Pokémon School!" Tucker added.

Shinja and Shield did a double take and looked at each other. Purgy looked at me with confusion. Molly and Lyr slowly calmed down from excitement as their friend shook his head.

"B-But Shinja told me you have a Pokémon's scent on you," he said.

Now, since my friends promised to keep Buizel and Poochyena a secret, they looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse. Me, I had another idea.

"W-Well… you see… the thing is…" Tucker started to say.

"No, it's okay," I said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Let me explain."

So I told the three trainers everything; not just the incident at the school, but the Pokémon stampede incident of Kilyla City. I explained that it had caused me to have fear of Pokémon. While I explained that part, I noticed Shinja and Shield were eyeing me extremely close. I don't think they believed me. In fact, I didn't in a certain way, since Buizel and Poochyena had forced me out of it a bit.

"And so, I brought them back to the alcove yesterday. I haven't washed this sweatshirt yet, so that's probably why they can smell a Pokémon," I finished.

"A Buizel and a Poochyena!" Molly exclaimed, "Oh, wow! I wish I had one of those!"

"Molly, you have a Buizel," Lyr said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, right. I forgot," Molly giggled embarrassingly.

As Lyr shook his head, Purgy turned to me and said, "If that's the case, then I'm so sorry for letting Shinja and Shield attack you. You see, they may be adults, but when they see a Pokémon, they want to battle and won't take no for an answer. Sometimes, they disobey me, charge right at the Pokémon they see, and demand to have a battle."

I looked to see both of his Pokémon stare at me like I was hiding something. Oh great. Did I have to worry about another person to protect the two Pokémon from? Oh boy….

"Shinja, Shield, return," Purgy said as he returned his Pokémon to their balls.

With that, Lyr and Molly did the same with their Pokémon. After a few minutes of chatting, all three trainers revealed they were going to live with my friends while they were here. We made our way from where we were and into the city. As we got to my house's location, I said good-bye and waved to them as they did the same and departed from me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I got closer to the door, I went over the top three suspects I had to protect Buizel and Poochyena from.

Number one was Mr. Pepperridge. After that incident in the schoolyard, I wasn't planning on going there with Buizel and Poochyena ever again. To start a battle with kids in the area showed he wanted those two badly. I had to be careful of him when I went back to the school for lunch.

Number two was Skyler. I didn't want to really label him as one YET. But if those stories of him from Tucker were true, I couldn't imagine and live with myself what he'd do to those two if he got them.

And lastly, number three was the duo of Shinja and Shield. If what Purgy said was true, then if those two got even a small glimpse of Buizel and Poochyena, I'd have trouble trying to protect them, especially since they looked pretty strong.

But enough of that. I needed some rest.

Now with them gone for the night, I walked up to the front door. Realizing that Old Man Fellows was still babysitting the two, I knocked on the door. I took the time to take a breath and fix one of the sleeves of my sweatshirt before I yawned. Man, what a good day. Now, I wanted to get to sleep.

The door soon opened to reveal my old friend, smiling. He stepped out, unlocked the door, and then shut it behind him.

"Good evening, Thomas," he said cheerfully, "and how are you?"

I stretched with a smile and said, "Doing great, Old Man. I had an amazing day. We even met three Pokémon trainers."

"Well, good for you," he said to me, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Buizel and Poochyena have been dying for you to come back. They've missed you terribly, God bless them."

I sighed with a smile, "I hope they weren't too much trouble. They didn't drive you insane or break anything, did they?"

"Not at all!" he said, "In fact, the whole day they spent with me, showing me a special surprise they were making."

I blinked at the surprise. A surprise? Who was it for? And what was it? I raised an eyebrow as Old Man Fellows smirked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell," he said, "I'll just let you find out yourself. I'm gonna head in to my house. Good night, Thomas."

With a smile and a bow, I said good-bye as he walked away from the door and to his own house. He walked out of sight as I was confused. The whole day Buizel and Poochyena were planning a surprise? This I was concerned, but had to see. I opened the door, unknowing that this night would change my life forever.

I slipped inside as I shut the door. I yawned as I locked the door for the night.

"BUIZEL! POOCHYENA! I'M BACK!" I shouted.

Immediately, I heard a "BUI BUI!" and a bark.

Soon, Buizel rounded the corner with a grin. His eyes shined with glee as he approached me. I was about to pet him when he did something that made me go into silence. He passionately hugged my right leg. I was so taken. He rubbed his face into my leg as he closed his eyes and smiled. I had never seen him this happy before. He had never done that before. Was something different about tonight?

As I watched him hug me, I heard a playful bark. I looked to my left to see Poochyena put his front paws on me, with his tail wagging and tongue hanging out. He sat next to me and moved his muzzle so it moved my hand. He told me he wanted me to pet him. I chuckled as he smiled at me petting his back and head.

I was really taken back. I never saw these two this loving before. They kept smiling at me, like they wanted me to know something. But, my heart felt different. As if I had known these guys all along my whole life, my heart felt different. I couldn't explain it then, and even now it's hard to put in words. It's like I knew something was gonna happen, but I didn't know what yet.

I smiled as both stood in front of me after the hugging and petting was done.

"Okay, you two," I said, "I had a long day today and I'm tired. So, I can't play with you tonight. I need some sleep, okay?"

Suddenly, Poochyena bit at my heel, grabbing only my sock. He then started to tug on it, like he was trying to get me to walk. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I felt and saw Buizel wrap his arms around my other heel and try to pull me with Poochyena. I blinked in surprise as both unsuccessfully tried to move my feet.

"Guys? What are you doing? Are you trying to get me to go upstairs?" I asked.

Both nodded as they kept pulling. Suddenly, my mind got the concept. They were gonna show ME with SURPRISE. I smiled as I stood up.

"Okay, okay," I said happily, "I'll go upstairs. But I need to put on my pajamas first before you show me anything, okay?"

Both nodded happily as they ran upstairs before me, obviously getting the surprise ready before I got there. I snickered as I walked upstairs. I couldn't wait to see what they did. I hope….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Coming out of the bathroom with my pajamas on and ready for bed, I took a deep breath as I entered the room. I looked to see Buizel and Poochyena sitting on the bed waiting for me with smiles. Once they saw me, they immediately started jumping up and down on the bed, calling me over to them. I chuckled as I made my way over to them.

I sat on the bed as Poochyena snuggled into me on my left side. What I noticed was behind Buizel was a piece of paper with something on it. He hid it as best as he could from me. Poochyena playfully nibbled on my shirt and pulled on it. I giggled as I saw him pant happily.

"Okay, I'm ready, you two," I said, "Let me see your surprise."

With that, Buizel nodded and grabbed the piece of paper. He walked over to me and sat near my right side. He then handed me the piece of paper.

When I looked at it, it was a drawing in crayons that they had made today. It was a little kid's type of drawing, but it was wonderfully drawn. I loved it as I approved of it, making them both smile and feel proud.

With that, both snuggled into me. The drawing was simple. On the left side were two little heads of a cartoon Buizel and Poochyena. In the middle was a huge red heart. And on the right was a human head.

"Aww, look at this! It's beautiful!" I said, making them happy and their little tails wag, "Thank you! I love it! Let's look at it together, shall we?"

I placed my right pointer finger on the picture near the Buizel and Poochyena head. I smiled as I figured out what it said.

"Let's see… Buizel and Poochyena…" I moved my finger to the heart, "love…"

But as I moved my finger to the human head, I went pale and dead silent. The human was recognizable, but something in my brain couldn't make me get the words. The human drawn on the picture had brown hair and a blue headband…. Sort… of…. Like….

My heart stopped as I struggled to say the words. I started over as I put my finger on the drawing of Buizel and Poochyena.

"B-Buizel… a-and Poochyena… lo… love…."

I was silent yet again as I noticed both of them staring up at me with love in their eyes. They waited patiently for me to say what I meant. But my heart was starting to feel heavy. I was silent as I looked at the human. I knew who it was, but my heart forced me to ask them the question.

"G-Guys…. Who is this… human in this p-picture?" I asked.

I watched in admiration as both slowly took one of their paws and pointed to me. I gasped as I stared at me on the picture. They…. drew me on it. I was… so touched. It was so relaxing and peaceful. It was for the first time I was so touched that I had tears brought to my eyes.

And… now that I think about it, in chapter 10, I stopped referring to Buizel and Poochyena as it and now as he, him, and his. Did that mean that somewhere during then, I started to have… a bond with them?

"B-Buizel and… Poochyena… love…. T…. Th….. Thomas….." I said, making them smile wider, "Buizel and Poochyena… love me…"

I looked at them and asked, "You love me?"

With that, Buizel and Poochyena got right into my chest and hugged me with all their might. I let all the tears fall from my eyes. It was then that my fear of Pokémon had completely shattered permanently. I suddenly smiled the biggest smile I ever had. I looked down at the two Pokémon who had changed my life.

"Well… Thomas loves Buizel and Poochyena," I said, doing something that I never thought I would ever do.

I HUGGED THEM.

I literally wrapped my arms around them and held them close. They snuggled as close as they could and loved on me too. I decided from here on out, these two were mine.

"Guys, from here on out, you guys can stay here whenever you want and as long as you want. I love you two so much," I said as I laid back, "And you guys can sleep with me."

Both gasped with a smile and talked in their Pokélanguage to each other excitedly. They snuggled into my neck as I pulled the covers over us. The light was already off, so we got to sleeping. As I watched the two drift off to sleep, I held them with delight. My life was changed forever. I watched as their little bodies breathed in and out. Their fur felt like a wonderful blanket on my skin. I smiled as I closed my eyes. This was the start of a change of a beautiful story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Now, I spent a lot of days with Buizel and Poochyena. Realizing this, instead of making this story way too long, I decided to help you with it. Remember the journal I kept in my backpack? Well from there on out, I used it to keep track of all my days with them. So for this instance, this chapter is just journal entries of random days. So please, enjoy.

DAY 1:

_Today was the beginning of a brand new day. I woke up and had a beautiful stay-home day with Buizel and Poochyena. Both are super cute. I really love them. Already, I can sense this is a good relationship that will get stronger._

DAY 2:

_TODAY I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I loved watching Buizel and Poochyena fool around. It was cute. Buizel had pinned Poochyena down again and just tickled him silly, until Poochyena was barking for mercy. I laughed at them being silly, but then I saw both of them smirk at me. Then they pounced on me and started tickling me all over. I laughed as well as they did. I had such a wonderful time._

DAY 4:

_I had sneaked Buizel and Poochyena into my sweatshirt and spent the day over at Old Man Fellows' house. We had a blast; just playing with him; it was like his spirit was revived. Maybe he felt like Flash was alive in a sense. All I know is we had some of the best times we ever had._

DAY 7:

_Well, I decided that I would at least tell my friends about it. So, today they came over. Jocinda picked Poochyena and began loving him while Kaname and Tucker played with Buizel. We had fun._

DAY 9:

_You know, I've noticed something today. Ever since the school accident, Mr. Pepperridge hasn't at all come over during lunch and bothered me about my path as a potential trainer. Hmm... It's a little suspicious, but for now, it's good news._

DAY 10:

_I decided I need to get a "disguise". It's too risky now that Buizel and Poochyena live with me to take them around outside as "me". I need a disguise so when people see me they'll think Thomas did let them go and another trainer caught them. So, I went to the store quickly with my hood up and bought temporary black hair dye and different clothing. Hopefully, this will work._

DAY 14:

_Today was a sick day for Buizel. He had tummy problems today as he stayed up all night last night. He sadly vomited twice today. So, Poochyena and I spent the day taking care of him. He was sick, but I could tell Buizel enjoyed us helping him._

DAY 15:

_It was a sad and mostly concerned day today. Poochyena got an owie today by stepping on something sharp. He was crying pretty badly until Buizel and I hugged him, which helped him and made him smile. I called Old Mad Fellows who came over and helped me clean the wound. We bandaged it and Poochyena went back to being happy and playing with Buizel._

DAY 17:

_Today, we went to the alcove and spent the day there. I sat on that huge rock that was so tall, my feet didn't reach the sand. What was funny was that Buizel and Poochyena slid under my feet on their backs, so my feet was on their bellies rubbing them. It was so cute and enjoyable. Poochyena was stretching and wiggling around; with closed eyes and an open mouth, he'd try to nibble my toes, but couldn't reach them. Buizel was wiggling around with a smirk on his face as his eyes remained closed. He soon just hugged my foot and I kept rubbing his belly. Soon after a while, both fell asleep from my feet. I chuckled, scooped them up, brushed the sand off their fur, and brought them to bed._

DAY 19:

_Today was another stay-home day. We literally just snuggled all day on my bed and watched movies. Although I had enjoyed the time with them, I was a bit nervous. I mean, they were mine, but I still hadn't caught them yet. However, I was afraid to pop the question yet; I was afraid they wouldn't trust or love me as much if I proposed that. I need more time…_

DAY 23:

_I decided to do it today. I put on my disguise and went to the Pokémart. I bought two Luxury balls and swiftly went home. Tomorrow… tomorrow is the day I pop the question. My heart is so nervous. All I can do is cross my fingers._

DAY 24:

_Today, I sat both of them down and got ready. I explained since we loved each other, I wondered if they wanted to be my Pokémon. As I showed them the balls, I told them that I wanted to know what they thought of it. Before I told them they had a choice, they hit the buttons and let themselves get caught. My heart jumped for joy as I sent them out. As they came out, both talked excitedly nonstop in their Pokélanguage and glomped me. I giggled as I knew my life was definitely changed from here on. Buizel and Poochyena were mine forever._

DAY 25:

_Today, I decided to have a battle as my first day of being a trainer. I told my friends to bring the trainers to the beach, so they could know now. I wanted to battle Tucker because I promised him, but he wanted me to take on Purgy's Pokémon, Shinja and Shield. It wasn't like I had a choice either, because those two jumped out when they heard I had caught Pokémon. They came out and I sent Buizel and Poochyena out. But the next few seconds was a blur. I couldn't believe it. Buizel and Poochyena had wiped Shinja and Shield completely out. It was like they had been fighting for a long time. They were amazing. After the battle and trying to snap Molly out of her staring at the ocean that was shiny from the sun, we just enjoyed a day at the beach. I could feel a bit of jealousy from Shinja and Shield. … Hehehehehehe…._

DAY 28:

_Today, I unfortunately was sore. I must've slept wrong, cause I couldn't move at all. However, it was alright cause Buizel and Poochyena took care of me all day. They rolled me on my stomach and rubbed my back with their paws. I blushed at it, but it felt good. Man, I love those little guys. Thank God that I was able to meet them. I still wonder though who that voice was…._

DAY 31:

_Okay, I don't know about this… but I'm a bit nervous… whenever I go into town for groceries, have lunch with my friends, or to hang out with Old Man Fellows, I feel… like I'm being followed… I don't know how to explain it, but when I turn around, the same people are in the area as me. There's one specific man with a green trenchcoat and a black baseball cap that follows me… ah, well. Maybe I'm just paranoid about protecting Buizel and Poochyena… Yeah, that's it._

DAY 32:

_All right; now I KNOW WITHOUT A DOUBT something's up. The man with the green trenchcoat was following me again today. I know so, because I went to places I don't usually go! I went to the woman's clothing store near First Street, the Barbecue Restaurant near the School, and even went to the City Dump near the outskirts of the city. No matter where I went, the same guy was trailing me in whatever area I went to. That's it! Tomorrow, I'm getting to the bottom of this to protect Buizel and Poochyena; EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Guys, something happened with my laptop (don't know if it's a virus or not) but please bare with me if I go on temporary on hiatus or break or whatever. XD Thanks. ^^ Keep reading!


	13. Chasing and cops

I was extremely nervous. Today was the day I was gonna test my theory and find out why that man was following me. To make it more effective, I chose to not use my disguise and just go as myself. I told Buizel and Poochyena to stay in the house in my room, so no one could see them. They saluted me (Again, super cute!) and slept on my bed.

I soon shut the door and locked it. Then taking a deep breath, I headed out into the city. I decided to pretend to go back to Old Man Fellows' home. Since that's how the man first followed me before, I slowly looked around, trying to see if he was following me. Not yet. He hadn't shown up.

I walked across the streets a few times. Suddenly! That feeling! I felt it again. I looked over my shoulder slightly to see that man. He was following me again. My heart felt fearful, but I couldn't let him know it. I took a deep breath and walked to Old Man Fellows. I knew he kept following me, but I couldn't let him know I knew.

I had to test how good this guy was. I slowly started to pick up speed as I slowly walked faster. I decided to look behind me; no joke! He was starting to jog to catch up to me.

I blinked as I forgot my plan; I became so scared, I just ran. Bolting past people and Pokémon alike, I just ran random directions, saying "Excuse me" and "Sorry" as I ran. I thought there was NO way that the guy would possibly follow me now.

Boy was I wrong…

The man actually ran right after me. I started to panic. Was I in trouble? Was he after Buizel and Poochyena? Could he possibly be a thief?

No! I wouldn't let him take them! I won't allow it! I decided first to get this guy off my tail. However, I couldn't shake him off, no matter how I ran or bolted. I had to think of a way to lose him first. And what a coincidence came my way as I ran close to it.

It was an alley-way near one of the streets that I was running past. I ran quickly into it and ducked into it. Suddenly, my mind decided to change that plan. I decided instead of running away from the man, I decided to confront him. So, I waited. The man ran closer and closer until POW! I jumped out of the alleyway, pretending I was coming from that direction.

We both collided into each other hard, causing both of us to come to the result of each other falling backwards. I heard a clack of something plastic-like hit the ground. I didn't see what it was, but before the man sat up, I quickly shoved it in my sweatshirt. The man then sat up and rubbed his head. I then quickly acted.

"O-Oh gosh!" I said, with people gathering around us to check what happened, "Are you okay? I was in a hurry; I made a wrong turn and didn't see you coming out! Please forgive me!"

With that, I offered the man a hand as I stood up. He smiled and gladly took it, helping himself up.

"Thank you, young man," he said, "I accept your apology. I hope you have a wonderful day. Good-bye."

With that, the man slowly walked away and people dispersed away from me as I made my way to Old Man Fellows' house. I knew he was maybe a bit angry that I bumped into him, but hey; he was the one stalking me. It was then I looked at him and noticed he started to frantically look around on his own person. It looks like he was looking for something that he lost. Suddenly, I realized what he was looking for was the thing he dropped and I snatched away after the scuffle.

I quickly ducked away from sight of him and quickly took the item out of my pocket to see what it was. It was… a Walkie-Talkie?

Why on earth did a man stalking me carry a kid's toy? I had no idea what was going on. Now, of course, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Everybody knows when you find a Walkie-Talkie, you don't return it back to the owner; you turn the dang thing on and eavesdrop on what it is the conversation is about. So, I slowly turned it on and turned up the volume, listening to what this Walkie-Talkie was used for.

I heard the following conversation on the Walkie-Talkie:

"Where's Jenkins? Why hasn't he reported it?"

"He's not using his Walkie-Talkie."

"What? What happened?"

"He collided into the target. He must've lost it then."

"All right then. Go pick Jenkins up. Someone inform Mr. Pepperridge of this."

MR. PEPPERRIDGE!? H-HE WAS BEHIND THIS!?

I couldn't believe what I had heard from this thing. You mean that teacher had set this whole thing up to catch me with Pokémon? I was out of breath from shock.

I thought of things I could do; anything to possibly do to escape this. Old Man Fellows? No, there's nothing he could do. Neither could the trainers or my friends.

Also, Principal Vicar was out of the question; I mean, I can't just go "whine" to him and get Mr. Pepperridge fired because of that. Plus, the snob would then know that I did it.

The police...? No, no, I can't. First, these stalkers techincally aren't doing anything illegal; they're just following me. And I wanna keep this a low profile. I don't want anyone else to know that I caught...

Suddenly, my face went pale. Oh no! The house! BUIZEL AND POOCHYENA!

I quickly made my way back to my house in the speed of light. Flying past people, I ran to the house as fast as I could. But suddenly I had that… that feeling. I looked behind my shoulder to see there was people watching me.

There were about five of them. They didn't look like famous criminal boss grunts like Rocket or Magma; they were wearing regular clothes. There was three men. One was totally decked in dark clothing with a red skullcap. Another had a purple hoodie covering his face. The other one wore a vest so small, you could see his torso. The fourth was a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and a leather jacket with tight jeans. However, I couldn't see the fifth one.

They were slowly advancing to me as if they wanted something. Whether it was me or the Walkie-Talkie, I couldn't care less. With that, I turned and ran as fast as I could. The five people then started chase to me. I would've lost them if it weren't for the fact that I slipped on the curb of Sunset Boulevard. When I regained from stumbling, the guy in the skullcap was able to grab my left arm from behind. I looked at him right in the eyes in panic.

"Hey, now, calm down," he said, "I ain't gonna hurt you."

"If you were honest about that, you wouldn't be chasing me!" I yelled as I elbowed him in the chest.

The man held his chest as he took a step back. Now, I'm sure he would've been able to grab me again and his buddies would've been able to catch up to help if it weren't for the fact that just as the four ran over at me, we all heard a voice yell.

"SIR! PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE YOUNG MAN!"

The six of us turned to see three officers and a Luxray walk up and step between us. I was so relieved, yet scared at the same time. I mean, it was 5-to-1 with the odds against me. What if the Police believes a lie these guys tell? I started to panic as the officers turned their backs on me and advanced to them, causing the man that grabbed me to back off.

"Mind telling us why you chased and grabbed this young man?" One of the officers said.

Just then, I couldn't stand it. I wasn't gonna risk getting in trouble for something I didn't do. With that, I hit the gas pedal and bolted away from the group. I turned to look over my shoulder after gaining some distance. I could see all of them, including the fif- Wait... that fifth one... was that... Skyler?

Whether it was me slowing down and taking to much time to see if that was in fact Skyler or one of those people giving me away, one of the officers noticed I was missing and looked back to see me leaving. My eyes widened as he turned to me.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! LUXRAY, PLEASE BRING HIM BACK!" he ordered.

Oh, no way! First, I'm running from a unknown stalker, then a group of people. Now I gotta run from a Pokémon? I gritted my teeth as I heard Luxray chasing after me.

"LUXRAY!" It yelled, ordering me to stop.

Absolutely not! I would NOT stop, not with Buizel and Poochyena on the line. With that, I suddenly felt magic touch me, giving me holy feet as I somehow lost all of them in blinding speed that I could've been faster than an Arcanine! I ran so fast, Luxray was shocked and left in a cloud of smoke. I closed my eyes as I was gasping for air. I kept pushing myself. I needed to to win. I couldn't lose here. I opened my eyes to see I had already entered into my yard and was on a collision course with my front door.

I smashed into the door and laid my head on it. I rested for a few minutes. I couldn't believe it; I ACTUALLY RAN FROM THE COPS! I was like a fugitive. I knew I didn't do anything wrong, but I couldn't just stand there while Buizel and Poochyena were defenseless.

I would've kept on resting, if it weren't for Luxray barking a distance away, calling me to come out. Quickly and rashly, I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and locked the door in five seconds total. I watched from the window hidden to see Luxray run down the road past my house, trying to locate me.

Buizel and Poochyena came downstairs when they heard the door slam. They were about to come and welcome me lovingly and warmly, but I scooped them up in a flash. They were surprised and worried as I ran up the stairs and into my room. As I sat them down on my bed, I grabbed my phone and started dialing the numbers to someone I knew. Once Buizel and Poochyena knew I was in panic, they stayed silent and let me snuggle them into me.

"I need you guys to be quiet… please…" I begged them.

Both nodded to me as they looked at each other. I waited as the phone rang for the person I was trying to contact. Please, oh please, pick up…

Yes!

The phone picked up as the individual said, "Hello?"

"Kaname, it's me, Thomas," I said, "Listen, I know this is sudden, but I need for you to do something for me."

Kaname immediately knew something was up and got right down to business with me.

"Okay, buddy. I'm all ears. What do you need?" he said.

I took a deep breath and said in a disturbed way, "Something... big just came up. I'm coming over with Buizel and Poochyena for lunch. I need you before then to get your uncle to call Old Man Fellows to go over the school then. After that, I want you to get Tucker, Jocinda, the trainers, and all of them to meet me at the table. There's something really bad that just happened and I need help NOW."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The plot just keeps getting more suspenseful but more importantly, the friends are going to be involved! Mr. Pepperridge is certainly up to something horrible, but what is it? Keep on reading!


	14. The meeting and sudden rage

I was in a "no crap or nonsense" attitude as I had Buizel and Poochyena scoot into my sweatshirt. Once done with that, I smiled at them as I made them happy.

"Okay, guys, be on your best behavior, okay?" I said, "We're gonna go to the schoolyard and talk to some of my friends about something. Here we go!"

With that, I locked the door once outside and made my way to the schoolyard. As I walked there, things just went off in my mind that made me upset. I mean, Mr. Pepperridge and I went way back in bashing heads against me going to the school or having Pokémon. He NEVER did this back then. W-why would he think about doing this? W-Was it because I stopped him in front of the school a month ago? Was it… revenge…?

And now I ran from the Police. Was I gonna get in trouble? Are they right now trying to find me? And if they did... would they... take Buizel and Poochyena away?

My thoughts were caught short when I realized I had got to the schoolyard. I looked up to see all of them; Old Man Fellows, Principal Vicar, Kaname, Jocinda, Tucker, Lyr, Molly, and Purgy. I nodded to them as Tucker waved me over. I walked over and sat down with them. I noticed that no other children were outside.

"Before you ask," Principal Vicar said, "I arranged lunch indoors today, so we could have this chat in privacy."

"Well, I've never heard you being so tense before, buddy boy," Tucker said with a confused face, "What's up?"

I took a deep breath as I got ready. They needed to know.

"All right, guys," I said, "this is very serious. It's something that came up of late that I needed help from."

"Thomas, are you okay?" Old Man Fellows said concerned.

"Not right now, I'm not," I replied with a frown, "I'll tell you what it is bugging me. First, I decided to let Principal Vicar know that I have caught and now own Buizel and Poochyena."

With that, I opened my sweatshirt and let Buizel and Poochyena sit with us politely. Kaname's uncle nodded as he approved.

"Now, I've been trying to keep these two into a low profile ever since the incident here at the school," I went on, "And everyone here, excluding the traveling trainers, know that Mr. Pepperridge and I haven't been on the best of terms ever since my dad and he met. It also didn't get any better when the incident of the school happened. Do you trainers need to hear it?"

"Nah, it's okay," Lyr said, waving it off, "Principal Vicar told us about it."

"Are you okay? I've had a Hyper Beam to the back before, and that attack kills," Molly said in a loving way.

"Yes, I'm fine, and thank you," I replied, "Anyways, this problem I'm having started about the day before yesterday. I was walking into the city to start my daily routine when I noticed this certain man was following me. Now, at that day, I didn't notice. Then, the next day, he followed me everywhere. I even went to ridiculous places that I'd never go to. Heck, I went to the women's clothing store!"

I could've sworn that Molly, Tucker, and Lyr hid a giggle, but I kept explaining.

"So, today, I tested it. I went into the city and he followed me again. I walked, jogged, even sprinted! And the guy was right behind me, running too! So, I ducked into an alleyway and collided into him. When we both fell, he dropped this."

With that, I took the Walkie-Talkie and placed it on the table. Everyone leaned in closer to look at it.

"Is that… a Walkie-Talkie?" Jocinda asked.

"How old fashioned," Purgy said unimpressed, "A mere children's plaything."

"That's what I thought too," I said, grabbing their attention, "but I thought if this guy was carrying it and following me, he must know what it does. So, I turned it on. I heard people talking on it. The man's name was Jenkins, but that's not important. What it said next was he lost his Walkie-Talkie to the "target" and they needed to inform this to Mr. Pepperridge!"

It was then that all of them made gasps and looked around at each other with disbelief.

"M-Mr. Pepperridge!?" Jocinda said in shock.

"You mean that snobby, clean, and neat gentleman you introduced to us this morning?" Purgy asked Principal Vicar.

"The same," the man sighed as he took it in.

"That poophead!" Tucker said angrily, "Picking on my buddy like that! Ooh, that burns me up! I outta kick him where it counts!"

"Behave," Principal Vicar ordered, causing Tucker to heel.

"I honestly can't believe it," Old Man Fellows said sadly, "In all my years of knowing him, to think he'd ever do this… I mean, why would he send people after Thomas?"

I noticed Buizel and Poochyena look at me in concern. They were worried about me. I could tell.

"Well, Thomas said the people referred to him as the target…" Lyr thought out loud.

Molly suddenly gasped and said, "Oh no! You don't think they're trying to kill Thomas, do you!?"

"Now, let me stop you right there," Principal Vicar said, preventing any panic or fear to rise up, "Although he can be easily flustered at times, deep down Mr. Pepperridge is a man of honor and dignity. He wouldn't stoop so low to get revenge."

"Plus," Kaname said, "He's been trying to get Thomas to come to the schoolyard for 8 years. I don't think he'd suddenly switch to bumping him off…"

"Oh, hold on; it gets better," I said sarcastically and then said seriously, "After I heard that and ran back to check on my Pokémon, five people chased after me, and I think one of them was Skyler."

Principal Vicar nodded in an angry way. I could tell this may not have been the first time he had dealt with that kid.

"SKYLER!?" Tucker yelled, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

I shook my head and said, "Nope, and what's worse; the police showed up and tried to make peace. However, I panicked and ran from them. I don't know how, but I ran so fast, I lost their Pokémon behind me. I got home, phoned Kaname, and now we're here. So, now I don't know if I'm a criminal because of this."

Everyone took a huge sigh and looked among themselves.

"Great," Jocinda groaned, "What do we do now?"

"Hold on," Old Man Fellows said, "Maybe if we turned on the Walkie-Talkie…"

"Wait a second," Kaname said as he pulled out a tape recorder, "Turn it on now; I'm recording it, so we can hear what they say."

With that, he took it and turned it on. It was right there and then we heard voices talking.

"We still haven't found Jenkin's Walkie-Talkie yet?"

"Nope, the target must've took it."

"What's worse is we got a report from Hawkins' group. They almost caught him and got it back, but the police jumped in and then the target shot off like a rocket out of sight."

Then a familiar voice said, "Well, I never! This is outrageous! Find him and the Walkie-Talkie at once before he figures out what we're doing!"

All of us looked at each other with widened eyes; that was Mr. Pepperridge's voice! HE WAS BEHIND THIS! My heart felt angry again; was he after Buizel and Poochyena again? That jerk. Why can't he just leave me alone!?

Principal Vicar looked at me and said, "Thomas, I can have Mr. Pepperridge come down here right now and talk with us about this. Do you want me to?"

I looked at everyone, who was staring back at me, as they waited for my response. I glanced down at Poochyena and Buizel, who wondered what I was going to do. It was then I got the perfect idea. I smirked as I looked at them.

"I have an idea. Let me see the Walkie-Talkie," I said.

As Old Man Fellows handed me it, I hit the talk button and said this into it.

"Yeah, hey. This is Thomas AKA the target. Mr. Pepperridge, I did take Jenkins' Walkie-Talkie and I must say I'm not impressed. I want you to come have a little chat with me. No stalkers, no Walkie-Talkies, no nothing. Come down to the schoolyard like a man, confront me face-to-face, and tell me why you're doing this."

With a confident smirk, I set the Walkie-Talkie back down on the table and looked at my stunned friends and family. For the first time in my life, I was gonna stand up to Mr. Pepperridge. Buizel and Poochyena were eyeing me somehow; they looked like they were proud and impressed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tucker laughed, "That outta spin his head around for a while! Nice one, Thomas!"

I sorta laughed myself; I was pretty sure as I still am that Mr. Pepperridge was ranting in his own rich and snobby polite way before he came to see me.

"Thomas, do you want us to leave for a while for you to talk with him?" Principal Vicar asked me.

"Aww… and miss him gut that jerk like a Magikarp out of water?" Molly whined.

Just as Jocinda and/or Kaname was about to correct her, I shook my head and said, "No, I want you guys to be here. I don't trust him anymore. I suspect he could try to pull a fast one. Besides, you're his boss, so that would be a way to make sure he stays clean. Old Man Fellows, hold my Pokémon for me."

With that, Buizel and Poochyena jumped into his arms as everyone waited. After a few moments, we saw the one and only teacher, Mr. Pepperridge, walk into the schoolyard. He had that dignity and proper etiquette way about him as he walked in. I stood up and walked towards him. We stood off not in a hateful way, but like a confrontation of arguing kind of way. He took a good look at my friends, including Buizel and Poochyena, and then glanced back at me.

"Well… for an individual requesting a one-on-one talk, I didn't expect others to be in this conversation," he said.

"Says the man who sent multiple people to stalk Thomas," Kaname groaned under his breath.

Unknowing if he was heard by the teacher, I sighed and said, "First of all, I never said this was one-on-one; I said it was a face-to-face conversation. Second, they're all part of this, especially since one of them is your boss."

Mr. Pepperridge blinked in surprise as he looked at Principal Vicar. The man waved at him to watch himself in front of him. Mr. Pepperridge nodded and looked at me. He breathed a disturbed sigh and allowed me to continue on.

"Now, that I have your attention, I am going to tell you everything that I have been trying to keep a secret for a month. I now really love Buizel and Poochyena. I have caught them and now official own them." I said.

Mr. Pepperridge's face lit up as he saw Buizel and Poochyena and heard that. He grinned joyfully as he looked at me. My facial expression? Not so much. Poochyena was a little nervous, while Buizel looked with a serious face at him.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Just splendid!" he exclaimed happily, "I am very happy for you! Are you suggesting something possible in the future?"

"No," I said to his dismay, "I'm not. I am not saying I'm going to join this school, because I'm not."

The man looked me over with disapproval. Tch, like I could care less. He could pound sand for all I care. All that mattered was that we end this argument once and for all.

"Well," Mr. Pepperridge said offended, "One of us just seem to take delight in wasting his talents, doesn't he?"

"Whether I waste my talents or use them is none of your business," I fired back.

Mr. Pepperridge glared at me with distaste. I had enough of his bullying and pestering.

"I have told you repeatedly that I do not want to come to this school and you do not listen or stop. I can't take it anymore," I ranted.

"Neither can us," I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Kaname sit up and looked Mr. Pepperridge dead in the eyes. It was incredible; it was the first time I had ever seen Kaname get angry before. Even Jocinda and Tucker flinched a bit.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Pepperridge objected.

"Because we go to school," Kaname said, pointing to him and the other two students, "We can only spend time with Thomas on the weekends and lunch on schooldays. Every day I come here, I look forward to him coming here and spending time with us. However, because of you, we cannot fully enjoy it and we want this to stop."

"Yeah, that's right!" Jocinda joined in, "Thomas has told you from day one he did not want to come here, but you refuse to stop annoying him about it!"

"And you've done it for the past 8 years!" Tucker yelled, "Do you know how long that is!? That's 365 24-hour days times 8! DO THE MATH! THAT'S OVER 2,000 DAYS YOU'VE UNRELENTLESSLY PESTERED HIM!"

"Oh, and now I'm the bad guy!" Mr. Pepperridge fired back, "I'm trying to help him!"

"So, you think you're helping him when you send people to stalk and even chase him around the city?" Principal Vicar folded his arms and said.

"I'm preparing him for the Pokémon world!" the teacher retaliated, "You have to be ready for anything! And to go to school is the proper way and the very foundation of a good trainer! That's how you get a relationship strong with a Pokémon."

"Sorry, but that's not always true," Mr. Pepperridge flinched back as he heard Purgy said that.

With that, the three trainers stood up from the table with the two adults and looked at him.

"What in Heaven's name are you blabbering about?" Mr. Pepperridge said flustered, "Such nonsense! Everyone has to go through the Pokémon School to become a trainer!"

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble," Purgy folded his arms and said, "but the three of us never went to the school."

"WHAT!?" Mr. Pepperridge roared.

Lyr nodded with a smirk and said, "Hehe, yup! And we also disagree with that comment about the school causing the relationships. It's not the case all the time. Sometimes, it happens spontaneously or by a special event happening in the human and Pokémon's lives."

"I mean, take Thomas for instance," Molly said pointing to me, "He saved Buizel and Poochyena from dying, and because of that, their bond grew more and more every day. Just because it's not yours doesn't mean it's not true."

I blinked and thought about that. Yeah, she was right. Our bond did grow a bunch. And I did not ever go to the school to learn about it.

Old Man Fellows said concerned, "Arnold… is this because of your rivalry with Kevin?"

Kevin was my dad's name and my mom's was Nazz. If you didn't know already (or were too lazy to read from the beginning) Kevin and Mr. Pepperridge were rivals until my dad died with my mom and Manectric. But because of Kevin getting Nazz instead of him, maybe… Mr. Pepperridge thought this to be potential revenge? I don't know.

All I know is that Mr. Pepperridge suddenly got the most intense and scariest look I had ever seen on a human face… heck, any face. I immediately looked at Buizel and Poochyena. Poochyena had become a bit scared, while Buizel was ready to jump in front of me and protect me. Luckily, Old Man Fellows held them tight for their safety. I turned back to stare Mr. Pepperridge in the angry face of his.

"I am enraged at this!" he yelled, "I cannot believe this anymore! For years, I've tried to help him become like his parents! I want to see him shine like a true star, yet he always wants to be in the mud! I'VE HAD IT! HE CAN ROT LIKE A CORPSE FOR ALL I CARE! HE'S NOTHING, AN IDIOT, A VERMIN! THOMAS IS A DISGRACE TO ALL TRAINERS AND POKÉMON ALIVE!"

…

I… Did…. He….. Oooh…

All... I can see... is...

RAGE.

GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

/\/\/\/\/\/\

O_O ... keep reading...


	15. The beach's drama

I didn't know what happened. I was just consumed with rage. But something was different. All I could see was red. Like bloody, fiery red. I just glared at the thing who had driven me this far.

It wasn't Mr. Pepperridge at all. I wasn't angry at him, despite his actions. It wasn't even what he said. I mean, yeah, sure it hurt. But "sticks and stones" is my motto to angry, hurtful words. I couldn't care about them. What was angering me… was that look…

That cold… dark… hateful look. I HATE IT! Why does everybody look at me that way? I can't stand that look being glared at me! It drives me mad!

I don't know… if the rage… or that red color or whatever it was drove me… but I soon found my right hand form into a fist, and then fly at high speeds. It drilled into Mr. Pepperridge's jaw hard, ending his center of gravity backwards off balance. He fell hard on his back, smashing into the dirt. I'm pretty sure everyone reacted with a gasp and some words, but the rage had blocked my sense of hearing. My teeth gritted so hard that could've broken a few of them, if it were harder. I could sense power somehow going through my body, but I didn't know where it was coming from.

The man I slugged wiped his face and winced at the pain. He would've turned to rant at me, but when he got a good look at my eyes, he cowered in fear at me. I just shook in anger, as I growled.

I screamed, "WHY…? WHY DO YOU ALL STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!? I'M NOT SOME VERMIN OR DISGRACE! I'M THOMAS OLIVER GUNGSTEN, A HUMAN BEING WHO HAS HIS OWN RIGHTS AND LIFE! I AM WHO I WANT TO BE, NOT WHAT YOU WISH ME TO BE! AND NOW, THANKS TO YOU, I RAN FROM THE POLICE TODAY AND MIGHT GET INTO SERIOUS TROUBLE! IT'S NOT ME WHO'S THE DISGRACE TO ALL TRAINERS AND POkÉMON! IT'S YOU!"

I stopped abruptly to hear a scared whimper. I looked over to see everyone surprised at me… and Buizel and Poochyena staring at me in fear…

My rage was scaring them. I realized they were totally terrified of me now. I had… lost their trust… no…. this can't be happening…

I looked down and gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes and yelled something that sent a shock through everyone.

"I am never… COMING TO THIS SCHOOLYARD AGAIN!"

With that, I turned around and ran as fast as I could out of the schoolyard, ashamed and hurt.

I heard a "BUI BUI!" and a "POOCHY!" call after me.

"THOMAS, WAIT!" I heard Tucker yell.

I didn't see back then, but Buizel, Poochyena, my friends, and the trainers ran after me. Old Man Fellows and Principal Vicar weren't very supportive, but they did help Mr. Pepperridge up and dust him off.

"Arnold," Old Man Fellows said lovingly, "I know deep down you care for Thomas and want to see him shine. I too want to see him grow with Pokémon. But, pressuring him and stalking him for this long prevents and shoves him further away from the school. You need to accept that Thomas is a different kind of person and learn to live with it. That's what diversity is about."

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you any more second chances, Mr. Pepperridge," Principal Vicar said regretfully, "Consider yourself fired. Your next paycheck will be your last."

As the teacher looked down in shame, the principal took the Walkie-Talkie from the table and hit the talk button.

He said, "This is Principal Vicar, your boss' boss. I know you all can hear me and have yours on. I am therefore ordering Jenkins, Hawkins, and the rest of you to stop this plan now and never stalk Thomas again. And if you do, so help me I will phone the police and get you arrested. I hope I made myself clear. Have a good day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

My feet carried me swiftly away as I was torn with emotions. I couldn't believe what I did! I actually slugged Mr. Pepperridge! N-No! I ACTUALLY SLUGGED A PERSON! I had never hit anyone in my life before, not even Tucker when he acted stupid!

What happened to me? I never felt this way before. This rage… it wasn't normal for anyone, especially me. I wondered if that red color had to do anything with it. I mean, I lost complete control. When I was angered by that look, everything just zoned out and I could only see Mr. Pepperridge; the thing I was enraged at…

But… I had scared Buizel and Poochyena. What would they think of me? I closed my eyes, dreading that they might've thought I could be abusive to them. I blew it. The looks on their faces… it just tore a hole through my heart to see that my unstoppable rage had sent fear into their hearts… the same hearts that had loved me…

I kept running until… wet. Cold. Water. I looked down to see that I had stepped in the ocean. I looked around myself. It was the alcove near my house. I must've run all the way here without knowing. It felt like the beach was an important place for me. It was where I had saved Buizel and Poochyena from drowning… and they… looked at me… with fear…..

It was then reminiscing that the waves had splashed near my body. However… it wasn't the waves that rolled down my face. My heart felt like someone was tearing it apart with broken arrows. The emotional guilt and pain was starting to be unbearable.

I just stood there with fists clenched, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt horrible; sure, Mr. Pepperridge was a jerk, but he didn't deserve me doing that to him. I started to cry, just as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Thomas! Are you okay?" I heard Jocinda ask.

I turned around to see the trainers and my friends walk to me. They were concerned as they approached me.

"Dude, you went through some intense and extreme fire," Lyr said with a frown.

"N-No, I'm not… I just slugged a man in the face in pure rage…" I said, trying not to have my voice tremble.

"Well… it's not like he didn't deserve it…" Tucker muttered, looking away.

Kaname nodded and said, "It's all right, Thomas. You're gonna be okay…"

"No! It's not okay!" I turned around and screamed, shocking them all, "I've lived by all the rules and had a life of decency! Today, I ran from the Police and now I'm probably in huge trouble for it! I punched a man, assaulting him in blind fury! And worse of all, I scared Buizel and Poochyena! I terrified them; I can't stand the looks in their faces I caused! I might have screwed up everything I had!"

I looked down at the sand and started to say, "How could I have done something that was so inexcusable, unconscionable, reprehensible, abhorrent, detrimental, DETESABLE, IMMORAL, THOUGHTLESS, HURTFUL!"

I stopped as I gritted my teeth and clutched my hair out of despair and frustration. I let all my tears fall out of my control as I fell down.

"OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" I screamed.

I curled up into a ball and started to cry frantically. All my friends and the trainers looked at each other with sadness. At that point, there was nothing they could do to cheer me up. I felt so hurt and sick of myself. What have I...

"Bui…?"

I heard the familiar voice speak in front of me. I looked up slowly to see Buizel with a saddened look on his face. Next to him was Poochyena, whimpering as he had his ears down. I felt so ashamed in front of them as I sobbed.

"I'm s-so sorry…" I cried, "I d-didn't… sniff… mean to …. sob… scare you…."

Suddenly, I saw something that made my watering eyes widen in shock. Buizel sniffed and then had tears visible rolling down his face. He walked over to my right and crawled into my lap. He slowly reached for my face, and with his right paw, wiped my right eye of the tears that it held.

"Bui bu, bu bu bui…." Buizel said with a trembling voice as his tears showed more.

Suddenly, I felt a small, cold, and wet tongue lick the bottom of my left eye. I looked to see Poochyena slowly let his own tears fall as he climbed into my lap as well. He then nuzzled his little nose against my face, whimpering as he started to cry.

"Poochy…. Chy…" he struggled to say during his weeping.

It was like they were telling me not to cry. My heart was screaming in emotional torment. I gritted my teeth, as I let a sob out.

With that, both of the bursted into intense crying, as they hugged me around my neck and snuggled their tear-drenched fur into my skin. I simply sat there dazed at what was going on.

"G-Guys… w-what are you…?" I said.

"Don't you get it?" Purgy said, catching my attention as I looked back at all of them smiling.

"G-Get what?" I said, sniffling a bit.

Purgu smirked a bit and said, "The bond you have with Buizel and Poochyena is extremely strong. When the bond between humans and Pokémon become so strong, they can feel what the other is going through. They care for you so much, don't you see?"

Molly nodded and said with a smile, "Buizel and Poochyena aren't crying, cause they're afraid of you or you let them down; they're crying, because you're sad and they can't stand to see you this way."

I gasped, as I looked down at my Pokémon. They kept crying, snuggling me as much as they could. My heart was starting to warm up again, as I smiled. I closed my eyes and hugged them dearly and closely. They sniffled and quieted down when I started to shush them.

"Shhh, it's alright now… sniff," I said, "I'm okay now… please don't cry…"

They stooped hugging me to look my in the eyes. It was beautiful. Their eyes shone like diamonds, as they looked at me with love and concern. I petted their backs after I wiped my tears away.

"Thank you, you two. I needed that. Can I see a big smile?" I said, making my friends and the trainers smile.

With that, Buizel and Poochyena slowly formed a tiny fake smile on their faces. I smirked at them as I took both my hands and started to scratch their chins.

"Come on, I know you can smile bigger than that. Let's see a big smile!" I said cheerfully.

In a few seconds of feeling their chins scratched, both closed their eyes and smiled the biggest smiles I had ever seen them do. They moaned in happiness, as they leaned into me and hugged me. I smiled and hugged them back. The others came over and hugged us. It was a good time. I felt revived again.

"Hey, you."

The moment was cut when we heard someone say that. We looked around when we heard the voice again.

"Over here, idiots."

We looked to see someone standing on our left. I blinked in shock as I recognized who it is. Of all the people to interrupt a special moment, it had to be him.

It was Skyler.

He pointed at me and said, "Back away from the Buizel and Poochyena for me. I wanna capture them."

"W-What?" I said dazed for a second.

"Get out of the freaking way," Skyler annunciated in broken English (treating me like a baby… arrgh…).

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are, barging in on us like this and demanding things?" Purgy said with annoyance.

"I don't owe you an explanation," Skyler said, pulling out two Pokéballs, "Either move it or lose it."

I blinked in surprise at first, but then had a steadfast and stern look on my face as I said, "No."

"Fine, your loss," Skyler said, as he began to cock his arm up.

"W-Wait, stop!" Molly begged.

But by the time she said that, Skyler had thrown the Pokéballs at high speeds straight at us. The intended targets were Buizel and Poochyena; we all knew that. But, I relaxed greatly, for I knew it wouldn't work. As the balls got closer, Poochyena flicked one of them to the side with his nose, as Buizel smacked the other one away with his right paw. Skyler glared when the balls fell to the sides.

"It didn't work?" he said out loud.

"Of course not," Lyr said, pointing to me, "You're too late. Thomas captured them about over a week ago."

"So, you lose!" Tucker said, as he stuck his tongue out and taunted him with his hands.

Skyler smirked and said, "Oh, really? I guess that leads only one option."

With that, he twirled a bit and pulled out a Timer ball and Repeat ball, which made Tucker's jaw drop and cease him to taunt anymore. The boy then threw the balls up, and soon after, they opened and showed the forms of Pokémon that Molly knew right off the bat.

"A Gardevoir and an Umbreon…" she stated, "Pretty powerful Pokémon…"

"If I can't have them, I wanna battle them," Skyler said, looking at me, "I challenge you right here and right now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

With Pepperridge out of the way, Thomas is left with only Skyler to deal with. How will the battle go down and how will he do? Keep on reading!


	16. Victory with bad news

"What!?" Jocinda said, trying to stop it, "No way! Thomas just went through som-"

"No, it's okay…" I said, smirking as I stood up.

"Thomas…" Lyr muttered, amazed as well as everyone else.

I faced Skyler with a smirk, as he smiled evilly. He was psyched for this battle, I could tell. However, I had my own plan. Now, for those of you reading, don't think I'm gonna hate on him, belittle him, or do something nasty. My plan was to ask a question to confirm a suspicion of mine.

"Sure… I'll battle ya… on one condition," I said, making Skyler raise an eyebrow, "I get to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot," Skyler said, telling me to ask away.

"This morning, a bunch of people who worked with Mr. Pepperridge chased me through the city," I explained and then asked, "I could have sworn one of them was you. Tell me the truth. Was it?"

I mean, sure, those stories about him from Tucker were now a bit believable, especially since he just tried to capture Buizel and Poochyena without pause or hesitation. However, he seemed to be a better person than the honor-fallen Mr. Pepperridge. I watched Skyler's face turned to unimpressed changes. He looked at me and shook his head.

"I have no interest in that fool Mr. Pepperridge's games and hatred cycles," he said, "He thinks just because he has Pokémon, it makes him better and more valuable than others. It doesn't earn you respect that you have Pokémon and claim to be the best; you have to prove it."

"Prove it?" I asked.

"When you capture a Pokémon, it's a stepping stone that helps you become greater. The more you train it, they farther it takes you to achieving respect and power," he said, talking in a serious tone.

A stepping stone? Like… to step on the Pokémon's dreams and life to get your own…? No way! That's totally not right! How could he even say that? That was it; this kid was worse than Mr. Pepperridge; he may have been the most vile man I've met, but at least he cared for Pokémon and treated them like beings.

"What are you saying?" Lyr said, obviously insulted by the past statement, "Pokémon aren't things like tools or things you throw away! They're living beings like us, who have dreams, feelings, and lives!"

"You have your philosophy and I have mine," Skyler said with a nod, "I respect yours, so do the same to me. So, are we battling or not?"

"Just cause you ask for it to be respected, doesn't make it right…" Jocinda muttered in a mother-muttering-about-a-child kind of way.

"Anyways," I said, "I'll battle you. Buizel, Poochyena, you ready?"

The two stood happily and saluted me again. Man, that never will grow old. They are SO CUTE! Man, you would fall prey to their cuteness too, if you had them with you. It's like, although we were a team, they treated me as the leader. I smiled and got ready to jump into a battle.

"All right, let me be the ref," Kaname said and walked to the middle of the alcove.

With that, both sides walked backwards and then stopped, showing a gap between us. Now, I am a lover of strategic fighting. I mean, don't get me wrong; I do agree that power is necessary to win battles, but brain over brawn; come on, sometimes outwitting your opponent is the best strategy. If you can control their body and the tide of the match, you win.

So, because of that, I measured the distance between us once we stopped moving. It was thirty feet between us. Enough length to start the match, with the width between us from the grass to the beach. I thought about the advantages; it may be tricky for them to be on the sand, but because we were near the ocean, Buizel had the advantage. Plus, seeing Poochyena run around on it before so easily, I knew this would be okay. Buizel and Poochyena got psyched and ready to do it, as our opponents did the same.

"All right, if you are both ready…" Kaname said, "Begin!"

"All right, show me what you got!" Skyler ordered, as his Pokémon charged at us.

"Okay, here we come," I yelled and pointed at him, as Buizel and Poochyena charged at them as well.

I observed them running to each other and closing the gap between them. Watching their footwork, I noticed they had gotten to twenty-five feet. I decided to launch the first attack.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Gardevoir!" I yelled.

"Bui bui!" Buizel said back, as he started to have water form in front of him.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on Buizel!" Skyler ordered.

Oh, shoot. Psychic is an attack that picks Pokémon up and can be used from long distances. Crap. Well, it was the beginning of the match; I guess it was okay to afford a mistake. I watched as Gardevoir started to slowly glow more and more. Buizel kept running at her. He was now closing the gap at seventeen feet… sixteen feet…. ! ONE INCH!?

In little more than a second… no, not even a millisecond, Buizel had somehow traveled from sixteen feet to one inch in front of Gardevoir. She became startled that she lost her focus, upon seeing him so close, so fast. Buizel then did as I said and used Aqua Jet. It smashed into her, sending her skidding across the sand.

Everyone was amazed at it, for all they gave out was gasps. Skyler did a double take as I thought about it. There's no way Buizel could've been that fast. Just how fast was my Buizel? I watched him land on the ground and smirk at them. I smiled and became proud.

Just then, Skyler decided to focus his attention for Umbreon, while Gardevoir struggled to get up.

"Umbreon, use Slash on Poochyena!" he ordered.

With that, Umbreon charged at Poochyena. He got his right front paw ready for an attack.

"Poochyena, get ready to dodge and use Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

"Chy!" Poochyena responded as he braced himself to dodge.

Umbreon looked menacing and approached faster. With a lunge, Umbreon swiped at him. Dang, those were sharp. I hope Poochyena wouldn't get too hurt by it if it hit. Just then, Poochyena grinned and suddenly… appeared from behind him! Everyone but Buizel did a double take again, as Umbreon widened his eyes to see his target was out of sight.

With Umbreon still in mid-air, Poochyena opened his mouth and started to form a dark purple ball of Ghost-type energy. After a few seconds, he unleashed the Shadow Ball on his target. Umbreon would've been able to doge it, if it weren't for the fact he was in mid-air. With that, the ball smashed into Umbreon, sending him skidding through the sand next to Gardevoir.

I was amazed; How did Poochyena do that? He didn't know teleport, and he certainly wasn't a Psychic-type. How could these two be so good? They were fast and powerful, in fact more than the time they took on Shinja and Shield. They both smirked and ran to each other. With that, they stood side-by-side and looked back at me.

"Bui Bu Bu!" Buizel said confidently to me and flexed his left arm muscle.

I blinked as I heard what he wanted.

"You… guys want me to sit this out?" I asked.

"Poochy!" Poochyena barked happily.

Everyone, especially Skyler, was amazed at that. Usually, the Pokémon needs the trainer to give them orders, or they become confused, especially if it's a tag or triple battle. But, something told me… something very clear, told me to let them have a chance.

"All right, guys," I said grinning, "I'll let you have fun! Go wild!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, I'm not gonna go into obvious specifics, but you should probably know what the result of the battle ending is by now. Yup, that's right. Buizel and Poochyena had defeated Umbreon and Gardevoir with amazing speed and teamwork. My friends cheered and celebrated as I watched Buizel and Poochyena hug each other in laughter. Soon, they ran over to me and glomped me. I laughed as they talked in their Pokélanguage to me.

"Way to go, guys! You were awesome!" I encouraged with a smile.

They kept wagging their tails and talking excitedly. They were really happy that they won another battle. I could tell. I decided to look up at Skyler and congratulate him on a good battle. However, my idea was cut short by him angrily returning his Pokémon back. He looked up at me and growled.

"What the heck was that?" he said angrily, scaring the others.

"W-What was what?" I asked, completely oblivious to the reasons he was angry at me for.

Okay, sure, I know maybe for losing (such a stinking sore loser), but hey; he's the one who came out of nowhere and attacked my Pokémon. I watched as he snorted in anger and continued.

"Are you honestly expecting me to believe you caught those two only a week ago?" he said, folding his arms.

I blinked in surprise, as I replied, "Y-Yeah, it's the truth."

"Oh, give me a break!" Skyler said, raising his voice, "There is no possible way that's true! Did you not see the skills those two have? Those two ain't no pushovers or rookies. They've obviously been fighting for a long time!"

I looked down at Buizel and Poochyena, who sort of had a blush and sweat drop visible. You know something? Skyler was right. These two weren't amateurs at fighting; it looked like they had been fighting for a longer time. In fact, maybe even longer before I met them. They were in another class… like legendaries.

I was a little suspicious and was thinking about asking them, when we all heard a voice say this.

"Yeah, kid; that's some serious powerful Pokémon if I ever saw them. You got some dang good powerhouses!"

I turned to look and see a teenager, about one year older than me. He had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and five markings that appeared to look like whiskers on each side of his face. He wore an orange headband with a metal plate (similar to the ones worn in the Naruto show I like), but on his metal plate was a Christian cross instead of a ninja village symbol.

He wore a pink leather short-sleeve zip-up jacket with white fake animal fur around the collar and blue flames design on the bottom of it. He had Sasuke-type arm accessories that were white and purple, connecting from his elbow to his wrist. He wore blue shiny shorts with yellow lighting streaks design, frayed and ripped edges on the bottom, and purple belts around the legs. He wore green and red kneepads, finishing up with orange and black Adidas sneakers.

I had never seen this kid before, but obviously the trainers had. Molly immediately ran over to him and hugged him with all her might.

"Matty! I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed.

Matty chuckled, as he hugged her back. Soon, Lyr and Purgy came over and gave him hugs too. This Matty must've been an important friend to these three. Before I could talk to him, Skyler had started walking away. He glanced over his shoulder and gritted his teeth at me.

"You'll pay for this, Thomas," he warned, "Mark my words; I'll get you for this."

With that, he disappeared out of the view of my sight. I groaned as I let my head drop. Wonderful! Another enemy I have created! Man, this story just keeps getting better and better. Anyways, my short depression was cut short by Matty patting me on the shoulder. He grinned and giggled.

"Hey, it's the curse of being strong," he said, "Don't let it get to you, okay, bud?"

I nodded as Lyr asked, "So, Matty; when did you get here?"

"I heard you guys were passing through, so I decided to head on here and swing by on you guys," Matty said, and then turning to me, "And who's this?"

Enter Intermission here. Hehehhee…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After explaining what felt like an eternity of a recap, Matty blinked at the long story. I mean, who wouldn't? He shook his head and looked at Purgy.

"Dang, bro, he really has gone through some stuff," he said.

"Yeah, but luckily it got solved, Matty," Purgy nodded and agreed.

"Man, I'm tired," Tucker yawned and looked at all of us, "Besides, it's getting late here. Shall we head to our homes?"

"Unfortunately, we have something urgent to share with all of you," we all heard a voice say from behind us.

We all looked behind us to see Old Man Fellows and Principal Vicar walking towards us. They had serious looks on their faces. I wonder if they were gonna be okay. But, that soon turned into huge concern for ALL as Principal Vicar had said that last sentence.

"Uncle? Are you okay?" Kaname asked.

"No, I'm not, and neither is Thomas," the principal replied, making my heart skip, "Thomas, please lead us to your house. I'm afraid you are officially in trouble with the police."

My eyes widened and my grip on Buizel and Poochyena tightened. No, this couldn't be…

"What!? No way! Thomas wouldn't do anything like that! We all know what happened!" Tucker protested.

"Why is the Police getting involved now? What happened?" Jocinda asked.

"We'll explain it once Thomas gets us to his house," Old Man Fellows assured, "Let's go."

Buizel and Poochyena immediately cuddled me, signaling that it was going to be all right. But, no… now was not the time to say that. My emotions were haywire and just getting nervous wasn't helping whatsoever.

My greatest fear had come true; I knew that running away was the bad choice when the confrontation with those people ended up bringing the police over, but I had to protect Buizel and Poochyena. Yet, it was a stupid move. Here I am… A criminal from the law, just for doing things right… what was I going to do?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Matty, my main OC, joins the story. ^^ Okay, I will admit; I at first didn't want Matty to be a part of it, but since my friends are in it, I thought he could just swing by. BUT DO NOT WORRY; MATTY WILL NOT STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT! HE'LL ONLY BE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND AT THEN END OF THE STORY (WHICH I WARN YOU IS A LONG WAYS AWAY). I WILL MAKE SURE THIS STORY IS ABOUT THOMAS, BUIZEL, POOCHYENA, AND (SPOILER ALERT) THE OTHER THREE THAT FORM A TEAM WITH THEM! But Thomas being a criminal? How'd the police go and do about this!? KEEP READING!


	17. The night before leaving

Well, it was late evening when we had gotten to my house. The crisp and chilly winds had swept through the outside city streets. Meanwhile, all of us in my house were nice and cozy…. Well, maybe the cozy part. It was mostly ugly (the circumstance, not a face description, gosh) in the room. I was barely able to speak a word though. The message we received cut through me like a sharp-steeled sword through a weak shield. Matty, on the other hand, was recapping out loud.

"Okay, let me get this straight," he said unimpressed, "Mr. Pepperridge is this rotten jerk who has basically harassed Thomas every day of his life to attend a school."

"That's correct," Principal Vicar said shortly.

"And, so he deliberately did this whole scheme to force Thomas to become a trainer at the school?" Matty asked.

"Correct again," the principal answered.

The boy asked, "Then, he flips Thomas over the edge and gets pummeled and fired."

The principal answered again, "Correct."

"And now, you're telling us," Matty asked, raising his voice, "that this guy just gave false information about Thomas to the police to get him into trouble!?"

"Unfortunately," Principal Vicar said with utter regret, "every word you just spoke is the truth, Matty. Mr. Pepperridge apparently went to the police and spread lies about Thomas stealing Buizel and Poochyena from him and the school. He's also claiming he's got those six people who stalked him as witnesses to take him in."

What the heck!? What is this man doing for crying out loud!? Has the world lost its mind? This once dignified and moral-loving man has flipped!

"So, now what? Am I gonna get arrested soon?" I asked.

Hearing that question made Poochyena whimper. We all turned to see the puppy shake his head 'no'. He was protesting, talking in his Pokélanguage that it wasn't fair for this to happen and that he would never leave me. I felt so sad and honored at the same time. I mean, I didn't want him to get hurt or in trouble because of MY actions, but I felt wonderful that someone was willing to stand up for me.

Buizel sat behind him and hugged him around his belly. He snuggled his face into Poochyena's shoulders. He started talking to him, telling it would be all right and they were gonna stay with me. Poochyena relaxed a great deal, once Buizel started rubbing his tummy and whispering encouragement. I could tell that the otter was the oldest of the two. But I was beginning to think of things…. Things I'll reveal later. Right now, let's get back to the issue.

"Well, currently," Old Man Fellows explained to me, "No, you won't be arrested. That's because of two reasons. The first being the police still have to talk to you and then write a warrant, depending on the conversation."

"The second," Principal Vicar continued for him, "is that we have a ton of evidence against Mr. Pepperridge's claim to make you innocent."

"What is the evidence?" Purgy asked.

"Well, without you kids knowing, I actually reported the Hyper Beam incident to the police the day Thomas "took back" Buizel and Poochyena to the wild," Principal Vicar stated, shocking us kids, "So already, the police are keeping an eye on Mr. Pepperridge. At this point in time, they are leaning towards our side more. So, don't worry about it."

"The second evidence we have," Old Man Fellows winked at me and said, "is that Thomas has more witnesses that he does. He has six people who are on his side, while we have ten witnesses, including the two Pokémon who are being reported as stolen."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Jocinda apologized and added, "but also it's perfectly clear who Buizel and Poochyena love. If they set them down and tell them to choose, of course they'll pick Thomas."

"And, we have the recordings I got from the tape recorder," Kaname said, showing it, "I got everything from the Walkie-Talkie conversation to when Thomas yelled at him."

"Wait, I thought you shut that off," Molly said.

"I never said I turned it off," Kaname smirked, making all of us smile too, "I even have Mr. Pepperridge's own voice saying he's behind all of this and ours proving we were witnesses."

"Excellent," Matty said, "Heh, now there's no way the police will believe him over us."

I looked down once I heard a happy bark. Poochyena was wagging his tail and panting with his tongue out. Hehe, looks like he agreed with that point. Buizel smiled and nodded. I smiled at them and then looked back at the discussion.

"And also, Thomas owns the two Luxury Balls they were caught with. Add that to the receipt he still has in his backpack and the clerk being able to identify him from his disguise, and Thomas is all set to go," Lyr also added.

We heard a sigh from Old Man Fellows. Something told me it wasn't anything to relax about.

"As if things were that easy, Lyr. Right, sir?" Purgy asked.

"Correct," he replied, "If only things were that easy in real life, we'd be celebrating, Lyr. It's easier said than done."

Principal Vicar nodded, cleared his throat, and said to me, "Thomas, at early morning tomorrow, Mr. Pepperridge, Old Man Fellows, some officers, and I will be coming to your house to bring you to the police department, where we will hear both of you at the same time and then schedule a court date to take care of the matter. What do you say, Thomas?"

Court date? You mean I was getting sued? For what? Standing up to the man who had relentlessly "stalked" me to the ends of the earth? No way was I going to participate in that. Buizel and Poochyena looked back up at me, pondering about what my next move was.

I took a deep breath and said, "Look, I'm not playing Mr. Pepperridge's game. I'm not going to the Pokémon School."

"Good," Principal Vicar started to say, "Then we'll pick yo-"

However, I startled him and everyone, as I cut him off and said, "But I'm not going to court either about this! I mean, how do I know if Mr. Pepperridge hasn't bribed any of the police with money?"

"Thomas, he wouldn't do that," he said.

"Oh, really? Not after he stalked me with six people?" I asked irritated and said, "No way! I'm not going!"

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Molly sat up and looked at me.

"Thomas, you can't do that! You're gonna in trouble if you try to resist them!" she said.

"The police can't get me in trouble, if they don't know where I am," I said, folding my arms.

Old Man Fellows opened his eyes wider. He was shocked at my statement. Deep down, I knew that he knew what I meant, but a part of him didn't want to believe it.

"T-Thomas… you aren't s-s…. suggesting?" he struggled to ask.

"Yes, sir, I am," I responded with seriousness and determination, "Everyone, please help me pack my things; I am leaving Kilyla City."

"W-WHAT!?" Tucker yelled, as everyone was surprised and listened to me more.

"Well, not permanently," I assured my friends mostly, "I'll just keep away from the island until this incident dies out. Once it's over, I'll come back."

"U-Uh, I don't think that's allowed, is it?" Lyr asked.

"Not necessarily," Old Man Fellows explained, "According to Kilyla City law, unless the police has a warrant for his arrest and are detaining him at the exact moment, Thomas can leave Kilyla City whenever he wants to. Plus, the police here cannot send the information to the main land of wherever he leaves, because it's not enough physical evidence to convict him there."

I nodded with a smirk when Tucker exclaimed happily, "This is perfect! All we gotta do then is pack Thomas up…"

"Sneak him out before anyone notices he's gone…" Matty continued.

"Get him onto a boat…" Purgy continued.

"And then he's home-free!" Jocinda said overjoyed.

Principal Vicar chuckled and said to me, "I knew somehow you were going to make up this sort of emergency back-up plan, so I'm way ahead of all of you. I scheduled a private boat for you and your Pokémon to get out of Kilyla City and into a small alcove of the Hoenn region. I'll escort you there safely with a few of my friends, who happen to be police officers. They'll step in and arrest Mr. Pepperridge or whoever might interrupt it."

I stood up with a grin and said, "All right; we got the back-up plan rolling! Let's get packing and get this thing planned out, ready to start!"

With that, everyone of us gathered in a circle and started to talk about it. What none of us knew is that when I had announced I would be leaving, Buizel and Poochyena both raised an eyebrow and headed upstairs. I didn't know then, but at the time, they started to seriously discuss something between themselves. It was like they knew how to help me and fix this problem, but they didn't want to tell me until the right time. And I hope you readers pay close attention to this paragraph, cause it will become a KEY PLAYER TO THE REST OF THE STORY.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yawning as I zipped my backpack, I had finished packing and planning with everyone. Everyone was sleeping downstairs, just to make sure nothing fishy happened, while I got a few hours of sleep with my two buddies. I quickly went over the list I made and put in my backpack.

There was dental and physical hygiene stuff, tons of clothes, tons of berries, potions, several Luxury Balls, over two thousand dollars, and the orange and white blanket. That was everything. Now, all we needed to have was some rest. It was unbelievably humid that night though, so I went shirtless.

I walked into the bedroom to see Buizel and Poochyena sitting there, waiting for me. They were smiling, but I could see under their covers. They were extremely worried about me. Heck, I was worried too. I mean, what if this plan fails? Then the police will believe Mr. Pepperridge and if not, turn to his favor. I just was so scared. I mean, I also never left the island either. This was going to be a new experience. But good? I didn't know for sure.

Anyways, it was getting late. I flipped off the lights and got into bed. As soon as I sat down and pulled the covers close, Poochyena ran into my lap and rubbed his head into my chest. He kept whining in a high tone of voice. I looked at Buizel, who gave me a slight smile and a shrug. I smiled when I picked Poochyena in my arms by his front paws and watched him slowly smile.

"Don't worry, you guys. You'll be safe. I make sure nothing ever happens to you. I love you. I love you so much," I said.

Poochyena sighed and licked my chin. I giggled when I felt the wet coldness of it touch my skin. I don't really know how to explain it, but it soothed me. I opened my arms to both, then with Buizel joining in, all three of us hugged before I pulled the covers open, let them scoot in, and then tried to drift into sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sadly, that wouldn't be the case. One hour and nineteen minutes in counting. That's how long I stayed awake after turning off the lights. I just couldn't fall asleep. So much stuff on my mind and I couldn't do anything to figure it out. My mind just hurt so much trying to figure it out too…

I watched the moon shine through my window. Man, it was so beautiful and bright. It lit up the whole sky. I wish the path I'm supposed to take was that easy too… I was about to close my eyes when I felt fur move against my skin for the tenth time.

I looked down to see that Buizel and Poochyena were having a restless night as well. I felt bad. Watching them have a horrible day due to anxiety caused by me… man, I had so much on my plate, and it got dumped on theirs too. I decided to try to rest my head on my pillow and go to sleep.

_"Don't sleep just yet… Love them…"_

NO FREAKING WAY! IT WAS THAT VOICE AGAIN!

I opened my eyes to look around. Maybe this voice was outside or in my room. I looked outside the window and then all around the room. Nope, the voice wasn't there. But, I had a thought. Whenever the voice told me to do something, when I did it, it resulted in something that benefitted these two. I decided to agree with it again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All the readers from my DA said this would lead up to my best chapter of any story I've done. I got really passionate when I wrote this. I hope you like it and don't get freaked out about the detail I do next. Keep reading! ^^


	18. Permanent bond into the morning

I glanced down at Poochyena, who had rolled on his back. He was awake, but his eyes were closed, desperately trying to get some sleep. His mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out. And his paws were in the air. I smirked and slowly put my left hand on his exposed tummy. I then started to slowly rub his belly.

Soon, Poochyena soon closed his mouth and formed an enjoyable smile. He wiggled his tiny body and even placed his hind legs on my stomach. It felt soothing again… no…. no just soothing. Relaxing… calm… amazing… To feel these little pads of his feet on my skin made me smile.

His tail soon began to wag and he opened his tired eyes at me. He saw my smile and mimicked me. He then stretched his little body and began to stand up. I played with him a bit by rubbing faster. The soothing and gentle warm belly of Poochyena felt good on my palm. It was addicting, like a favorite candy or a good video game. Too bad I couldn't take my game consoles with me…

With me rubbing faster, it caused difficulty for Poochyena to stand, because I kept rubbing his belly. But with a silly smirk and determination, he was able to clumsily walk closer to me with a smirk. He playfully growled and soon was able to get to my left shoulder. I was forced to let go of his black and grey furry tummy. His eyes shined brightly and radiantly like crystals in the moonlight. He smiled as he rubbed his nose into my sides and chest, nuzzling my body. I felt so secure with them. I couldn't help but smile at his eyes glaring at me with love.

Then I looked at Buizel. He rolled over in his "sleep" and laid on my stomach with his chin and arm on my chest. A simple "Bui" was sighed out of his mouth as his body felt like a warm fuzzy blanket on my torso. I smirked and brought my right hand to his left cheek. I cradled his face with my palm while my thumb continually rubbed his cheek. He smiled wider and wider, until he yawned. He opened his eyes to see me loving him and gave me a nuzzle on my chest. It made me giggle; to feel that cold little nose on my body.

Suddenly, I realized something; Buizel and Poochyena were approaching me closer. They were pulling themselves up, rubbing their warm body heated fur against my skin. With grins on their faces, they snuggled their little heads into my neck. It felt good, feeling their love on me. It was like taking some of the two softest things in the world and having someone rub them up against you.

I smiled as I realized their foreheads were right next to my mouth. It made up a quick and good decision. I leaned over and kissed both of their heads. I heard a loving sigh from both and watched their tails start to wag happily and faster. They soon brought their heads up with the most cheerful looks on their faces I had ever seen. It made me happy. When you truly love someone, you would do anything to make them happy. And when they are, you feel it too.

Just then, I realized Buizel was approaching my face closer and closer. He closed his eyes and did something that made me blush. He... licked my face. I… I never would have known Buizel would do that. It felt so chilling… and yet… so warm. I loved every minute of it. I watched the little guy smile at me. I had to return the favor somehow. I suddenly realized that there was only one way. I slowly took my hands, put them on his head, directed him closer to me, and then….

I LICKED HIM BACK.

At that moment... I honestly didn't know what came over me. I don't know how to describe it, because I don't wanna make anyone think I'm a psycho or have them uncomfortable… but… it was the most delicious and heart-forming feeling I ever had. Feeling Buizel's fur on my tongue…. It was like… a secret part of me that I didn't know about was coming into place.

Buizel's eyes suddenly got wide after I licked him. Poochyena gasped and looked at him. They began talking in their Pokélanguage again. I, at first, wondered if I did something wrong. But seeing their faces in excitement contradicted that previous thought. I suddenly saw Buizel point at me, but he was looking at Poochyena. Soon, that little puppy came closer to me and licked my other cheek. With that, he waited to see what I was gonna do.

I smirked as I knew exactly what to do. I slowly took my hands, put them on his head, directed him closer to me, and then….

I LICKED HIM BACK.

That feeling came back again. It was so overwhelming. I just felt so loved and loving at the same time. It…. I was starting to feel like I was going to cry soon. It was so… wonderful…. I… just can't explain it. It's indescribable.

With that lick, Poochyena's eyes sparkled as he smiled at Buizel. Buizel's eyes soon sparkled as well when he looked at me with his buddy. I could sense it… the bond between us was getting stronger and bigger. I loved every minute of it… so… palpable… so intriguing… real….

Just then, I blinked to see both of them come closer to me and place their mouths on my face. They were blushing madly with their eyes closed. I was at first worried what they were going to do. Suddenly, I felt their cold little wet tongues slowly move up my face in unison, licking me again. It was then that I couldn't hold back my tears. I could feel their love for me… it was so powerful… for me…. from rescuing them from drowning to now…. I'd do it forever and ever if that meant I got to be with these two.

Both of them sat on my chest with blushing faces, waiting for me to perform my next action. I couldn't stop letting my tears fall. I no longer had any pain or doubts; it was all broken and freed by Buizel and Poochyena. I decided to return their sign of affection one more time. I gently put both their heads together and slowly came closer. As I did, they started to smile wider and their eyes watered up. I then licked both of their foreheads at the same time and nuzzled them.

With that, Poochyena howled in happiness. His tears fell from his eyes. He jumped off me and pranced all around on the bed. Rolling over, pouncing, snuggling into the bed… he was so overjoyed. Buizel sniffed a few times and smiled, as he trembled with joy and tears wet his fur. They weren't crying… they…. I think… they were just so happy and touched by me acting like one of them, they felt like we had truly connected. I felt it too. So close… and yet… we can be even closer. I knew it.

It was then Poochyena came over to us and talked with Buizel.

"POOCHY! CHY POOCHY CHY CHY!" he exclaimed at his friend.

Buizel nodded and with a voice trying to speak while tearing up said, "B-Bui…. Bui bu bu bui bu…"

With that, both came to me and hugged me close and tight. I never will forget that embrace. I could feel their emotions, the beating of their hearts, and love for me connect with me. I could feel the urge to snuggle them, as their heads nuzzled into my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around them, pulling them into my hug. My hands had crossed over themselves so my right hand was on Poochyena, while my left was on Buizel. I then thought of something silly to do. It wasn't mean, but it would be funny to watch. I slid both hands down to where their tails connected to their bodies and started to scratch it.

Now, Pokémon have special nerve points that when rubbed and scratched, can cause them to lose control of their bodies because of the feeling it gives. And around the rears and tails of most Pokémon, there is one of these special nerves. So, when I started scratching there, Buizel and Poochyena immediately clamped their eyes shut tightly and began moaning and grunting in pleasure. They smirked as their little tongues uncontrollably licked their mouths constantly. They soon leaned back against my arms, showing me their faces while I kept scratching.

I laughed so hard at this. Poochyena playfully yipped and growled, while Buizel let out an occasional giggle and grinned widely. Both their tails were going back and forth violently, wagging swiftly. I laughed and they laughed too. Soon after doing this for a while, Poochyena let out a huge yawn, which resulted with me and Buizel watching him and yawning too.

"You guys getting tired?" I asked.

Both nodded, in which by that time the tears around all of our eyes had dried. Well, we were trying to get some sleep. It seems us loving each other got us to that point. It was then, my mind brought to thought of the orange and white striped blanket. My mom said that if you shared it with someone you really loved, it'd make you feel warmer. So, I stopped scratching them. While they collected themselves from the drowsiness, I opened my backpack and pulled it out. For tonight, I'll use it. Then in the morning, I'll put it back.

As they saw me pull the blanket up, they laid on my chest and shoulders; Buizel on my right, and Poochyena on my left. I smiled at them getting comfy.

"Okay, guys, time for bed. Nighty-night," I said cheerfully.

Both of them nodded and closed their eyes, ready for sleep. I placed the blanket over us and closed my eyes too. I noticed though that only in a matter of seconds, Buizel and Poochyena were out like a light. It wasn't the blankets or temperature that made them so warm and cozy; it was the love between us.

I mean, think about it… it was such a dramatic change… like Old Man Fellows said… I was unable to touch a Pokémon, speak or be in the same room with them… heck, even be alive with them… but now… it's all different… to hear them talk to me and play with me…. right now…. To see their little tummies go up and down from breathing… to feel their warm fur against my own skin… to feel the warm air coming out of their little noses against my neck… it… it's such an honor…. And I knew right then for the rest of our lives… the three of us…

The three of us would be together forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thomas. Get up. Come on."

I was aroused out of my peaceful sleep by someone shaking me and speaking loudly. In a sleepy-drunken state, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"W-Who…?" I started to say.

Then I recognized what was going on and saw the person who woke me was Old Man Fellows.

"Get up, Thomas. You overslept. We need to get you going out of here," he said.

"Oh, geez! Thanks for waking me!" I thanked.

I shook my head and hit my face a few times. The pain shooting through the numbness woke me up. I looked down to see Buizel and Poochyena still asleep in the orange and white blanket. I gently ripped it off them, stuffed it into my backpack, and got dressed. Once all packed, I rushed over to them and began to shake Buizel gently.

"Buizel, wake up!" I said urgently, "We need to move!"

With that, Buizel shook his head and blinked, waking up. He widened his eyes, realizing we needed to move most haste. We both turned to Poochyena, who was snoring. I tried to shake him gently, but he wouldn't wake up. Dang it; Poochyena is a heavy sleeper.

"Come on, Poochyena!" I said, while Old Man Fellows waited for us.

Nope; still nothing. Just then, Buizel showed me his paw, telling me to stand back. With a big inhale, Buizel used Water Gun. It splashed Poochyena right in the face, causing him to yelp and shoot up onto his feet. He blinked dripping wet and then quickly shook his fur to get it a bit dry. Poochyena nodded to Buizel, telling him thanks and then both got off the bed. Thus with me putting on my backpack, we followed the old man down the stairs and to the others, who were waking up too.

"Dang, is it morning already?" Lyr groaned.

"It is. Now get up," Kaname said.

We all stood up, ready for the day. Well… all except for one snoring teenager who was laying limp on the couch like he had been shot.

"Oh, for the love of…" Jocinda groaned.

Tucker… of all the people to slow things down, it had to be him, didn't it? He was still asleep, snoring like a lumberjack cutting wood with a chainsaw.

"Hmmm... now I do believe those stories about him sleeping during classes..." Principal Vicar folded his arms and deduced out loud.

"Tucker, wake up!" Jocinda ordered, "You need to be awake now! We can't afford you sleeping in!"

Tucker waved it off and moaned, "I'll be up in a miiiiiiinuuuuuute…"

A minute is exactly what we didn't have. Tucker, that son of a…. I mean, we're friends still… but at the time, he was pushing his luck.

"Grr, we don't have time for this," Purgy stated. "Let's just go over the details and tell Tucker later."

"No, I got a better idea to fix the problem," I said smirking, and then looking at Poochyena, "Poochyena, be a good boy and wake up Tucker with a friendly hello."

With that, Poochyena showed a devilish smirk and walked over to Tucker. Now, Tucker's body slumped on the couch so badly, his butt was sticking out while on his knees. Because of this, Poochyena leaned over and then opened his jaws. Then, with all his power, he chomped down hard on Tucker's rear.

Tucker's eyes shot open like a bullet going out of a gun from the trigger.

"YEEOOW!" he screamed.

He jumped up to his feet and started doing a silly pain dance, as Poochyena smiled proudly and trotted to me. Buizel and I giggled when he walked over to him. We started petting him gently with smirks.

"Good boy," I chuckled.

He sat proudly, wagging his tail with closed eyes and a smile. Buizel hid his laugh behind his paw. I glanced around the room to see the others either giggle or smirk too. Tucker rubbed his backside and muttered.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" he said in pain.

Despite Tucker's mumblings, Principal Vicar nodded and said, "Okay, now that I have your attention, we are going to go over the plan one more time. Listen very carefully, because after this, we never speak of the plan again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just to clear things up, no, this is not going to be any sexual tension between Thomas or the little guys. NO. BI I had some people think that, and I had to clear it up! But anyways, what do you think so far? Lemme know how it goes for you readers, and do your job of reading!


End file.
